Time Transcended
by Faerlas
Summary: ...He died a mortal’s death: Elrohir and Elladan chose mortality. ...Elrohir, son of Elrond, you have created a dilemma... But things are rarely what they seem... Tis the sequel to Remember!COMPLETE! NO flames! R&R! Anonymous accepted!
1. Life Goes On

**Time Transcended**

**Life Goes On**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Or pretty much anything mentioned in this chapter, though, Rebecca is mine!

_Authors note: Trying to kill time between my first and second posts of Remember, I decided to write its sequel! YAY FOR YOU! I hope you all enjoy it! REVIEW!_

It had been four years since Rebecca returned from Middle-earth. She was now attending the University of Michigan with a major in Literature and a minor in History. She still was madly in love with Elrohir, and counted the years of average life expectancy for a Caucasian female and prayed they would be less. More than once her friends at college would tease her about her blank stares into space. They all noticed her ring of course, and when she refused to tell who gave it to her, they joked she had married the Invisible Man.

One day, her and her friend Liz were sitting in a café doing homework, when suddenly Liz rested her elbows on the table and her head on her woven fingers and said, "So, Reb, when are you going to tell me who gave you that ring?"

"I'm not," Rebecca replied while scribbling down an answer.

"And why not? Every other girl gets a ring and tells the world who gave it to her, you, you hide it. Why?"

"If you needed to know, I'd tell you," Rebecca replied, scribbling down another answer.

"Well, it's not like you leave any clues you know. You never go out on dates, you never even look at guys, and when a guy does ask you out, you shut him down and walk away. There must be a reason," Liz said. "You've been wearing that ring since before I've known you. I know there must be someone!"

"There was someone," Rebecca quietly admitted. She was hoping Liz wouldn't hear, but she did.

"Wait, was? Oh Reb, what happened?" Liz said, growing suddenly sympathetic and compassionate.

"I don't know," Rebecca simply replied. "I had to go home, and then I never saw him again."

Liz looked compassionate but confused. "What do you mean?"

Rebecca sighed, out of annoyance and sadness then said, "I met him when I fell out of a tree in his father's garden. We spent two months together, and had a marvelous time, but then, I had to leave, forever. I walked through the door and we never saw each other again."

"That's terrible! Why didn't he ever write or call or something?" Liz inquired.

"He couldn't. I couldn't. It simply could not be done. It is...forbidden," Rebecca replied.

"How awful! I'm sorry Reb!"

"Thanks Liz, but please don't mention it to anyone. My folks don't even know, nor should they ever. You are the first person I have ever told, and I beg you not to breathe a word to a soul!" Rebecca pleaded.

"Okay Reb. Not a word, not even to your parents," Liz said. "So do you think he is still around?"

"No. I think he's gone. Maybe even dead," Rebecca replied. By dead she meant in Valinor.

"Oh. That's sad. Come on, let me buy you a cappuccino as an apology for dragging all that out of you," Liz offered.

"No, that's okay..."

"I insist. Extra whipped cream right?"

"Right," Rebecca said, giving in to her friend's offer.

She returned a few minutes later with a tall cappuccino with a mountain of whipped cream on the top.

"Reb, if you ever need to talk more about that guy, you can always tell me. I won't blab. You know that," Liz offered. Her intentions were half pure, half curious. Rebecca knew this.

"Thanks Liz," Rebecca said.

They talked for about five minutes, then they realized what time it was and that they should go get supper.

"I know a great little restaurant around the corner, we could go there," Liz suggested.

"Sure," Rebecca said. They gathered their books, shoved them in their book bags, and headed out into the brisk October chill.

Once seated in the quiet little restaurant, Rebecca spoke. "You know, he was a really great guy," she said.

"Reb, before this goes much farther, can I get a name?" Liz interrupted.

"Uh, sure. I always called him Elro," Rebecca said. "It was a nickname. Anyway, he was always very nice. He was also a poet. He always spoke of things from a poets point of view. And he always spoke eloquently. He was tall, about six foot, dark shadowy hair, clear grey eyes... He was great. He did things with me constantly, took me places, showed me things, helped me learn how to love life. I owe him everything."

"Sounds like the perfect guy," Liz commented. The waiter walked up, the placed their orders, and resumed their talk.

"Well, he wasn't perfect. Neither of us are. Neither of us would admit we loved the other for quite some time, and then when we did, he said we should ignore the emotions."

"But why?" Liz said, sounding confused and slightly disgusted.

"Because it could never be. He knew, I knew, his whole family knew that it could never work out."

"Why not?"

"Because we knew soon after we met that I would have to leave and never come back."

"May I ask how?"

"You may, but I can't answer," Rebecca said. "Anyway, he showed me where his star was,"

"His star?" Liz asked. This sounded strange.

"Yes. Almost everyone in his family has a star. I don't understand it all, but the first one that appears is his sisters, then his and his twin brother's. His is second to shine, and second to last to fade into the rising sun."

"Reb, I don't mean to sound harsh, but... you sound like you've gone off the deep end," Liz said.

"That's why I haven't told anyone before. It's a weird story and everyone in it is different. You must believe me that all I say is true," Rebecca said.

"I do, it's just, strange. That's all. Please, continue with your crazy tale," Liz said with a smile.

Rebecca told about her time with Elrohir, but never said his whole name, nor revealed anything to suggest she had ever gone to Middle-earth.

When Rebecca came to the part where they parted company, tears welled in her eyes, one or two fell down her cheek into her lemonade.

After supper they walked back to their apartment in silence.

_Authors note: Well, I think this chapter was kind of slow, but on purpose! Please, REVIEW!_


	2. Stranger on the Sidewalk

**Time Transcended**

**Stranger on the Sidewalk**

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

_Authors note: Well, I hope you all have liked it so far, I hope you all like this chapter and the ones to come. REVIEW! Or I don't know how I'm doing! Constructive Criticism is welcomed!_

The next day, Rebecca, feeling much better, found herself humming a merry tune as she wandered from one class to the next. During her lunch hour she briskly walked from her class building to a local diner for a sandwich and a hot drink. It was a chilly day but she was unaffected by it, she was in a good mood.

On her fourth bite of her chicken club sandwich she looked out and across the street saw a tall, dark haired man wearing a dark blue suit walking towards another restaurant and then entered. He reminded her of Elrohir.

"I've got Elro on the brain," she thought to herself as she took a sip of her hot cappuccino.

That evening, while walking home after her last class, she saw a man walking her direction, but on the other side of the street again. She thought their glances met for a split second, but then a semi-truck went between them and when it was gone, so was he.

"Well, whoever he is, he sure is an attractive stranger," Rebecca thought to herself. "Might have been two different guys though."

When she got back to her apartment, she found Liz munching on a bag of potato chips.

"Guess what Liz," Rebecca said.

"Um...You found the dancing polar bear toy in your smiley meal at lunch today," Liz answered, a grin on her face.

"No. I saw a guy," Rebecca said.

Before she could continue Liz said, "Oh my goodness! Call the Detroit Free Press! You saw a guy, in Ann Arbor!" Faux shock and amaze in her voice.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and said, "Let me finish. I saw a guy that looked like Elro. Twice!"

"Maybe it was Elro," Liz said. "Anything's possible."

"I assure you, this isn't. It can't be him, but it's a guy that looks like him."

"Is there another point to this story, or is it just not a good story," Liz teased.

"Well, I guess it isn't that good. I just thought it was strange how the first day after I talked about him since I left him I see his look alike."

"Ah. I see. Fate works in straaaaange waaaaays," Liz said in her ghost voice.

Rebecca chucked a pillow at her. "You're not helpful."

Liz, now annoyed, sat up and chucked the pillow back at her. "Reb, your acting weird. You're asking for answers to unasked questions. I'm a good guesser, but I'm a lousy psychic."

"Sorry. I guess I want to know what to think about it all," Rebecca said.

"Well, I wasn't there, I don't know what Elro looks like, and so, I can't help you. I've a suggestion though, just keep living your life and keep your eyes open."

Rebecca suddenly smiled. "Okay Master Liz, I'll do it."

The next day, Wednesday, Rebecca went back to the place she had eaten lunch at the day before and looked up just as the man walked by. This time he went to the cross walk and came to her side of the street. She prayed he would walk past the window, or in the diner so she could see his face closer and dismiss the theory that Elrohir was indeed there, but he never did.

She saw the figure again as she was walking home, this time she brushed by him on the street and got only a blurred glance at his face, well, more like his jaw, collar, and neck, nothing that could help her solve the mystery.

As she gave the report to Liz of how her day went, she mentioned the blurred vision.

"I wish I would have gotten a better look at his ear," Rebecca said.

"What would that have done for you. Ears are ears you know," Liz said.

"His were...unique. Just trust me when I say this," Rebecca replied.

"Whatever Reb." They were both quiet for a while, then Liz spoke again. "Let's go out for dinner tonight. I don't feel like cooking. Maybe we'll see your Elro look alike."

Rebecca just sighed. She knew Liz was teasing her. Both grabbed their coats and headed out into the twilit chill of an October evening.

As they were finishing off their desserts Rebecca said, "I think I see him...oh wait, nope. Not him."

Liz turned and saw the only dark haired guy in that direction. All she could see was the back of his head. She looked at Rebecca, eyebrow raised and asked, "How the samhill do you know if that's him or not. All you can see is the back of his head!"

"I told you I know him very well. I can see the differences between him and his identical twin brother at a glance. I know him very well Liz. Very well."

"Whatever Reb. If you're sure," Liz said. "You know, the more I get to know you, the stranger you get and the more I like you."

"I'm not sure Liz, is that a compliment?" Rebecca joked.

"Yeah. Weird and strange good. Normal, bad!" Liz said like a caveman.

Rebecca and Liz began laughing and were forced to stop eating their ice cream lest it come out of their noses.

As they walked back to their apartment, Rebecca thought she saw him again, but she got a good look and knew it wasn't. He was shorter. She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Thursday and Friday she saw the look alike, but never got a good look.

"I swear the Valar are playing a trick on me!" Rebecca mumbled to herself.

That night as she walked home, she pondered where Elrohir could be. Had he sailed? Tolkien never mentioned it. At least, not that she had read. Did he just continue living in Middle-earth, even after it changed. Had Middle-earth broken already? Suddenly a thought came to her, maybe Middle-earth wasn't another world, but another time. If that was true, he could have stayed, hoping to meet with her again. Rebecca dismissed that notion. One, it was ludicrous, two, it was not Elrohir's way. He would have sailed and waited for her there, lest he missed her and stayed longer than he should. Suddenly her heart sank. Maybe it was his son, or grandson, or great-great-great grandson that was living around there. Had he then found someone else? Was there love not true? Should she now consider a human husband? The very thought made her want to cry. That was worse than saying he was dead. Yes, she had told him to marry another if his love for her was truer, and he the same to her, but... She didn't want to think about it. She brushed tears away that threatened to fall and entered her apartment.

"Reb, what's wrong?" Liz asked, seeing her red rimmed eyes.

"N..nothing. I was just thinking about Elro and..." she broke off suddenly.

Liz put her arm around her and sat down next to her on the couch. "Tell Liz what's wrong," she said, like one would to a child.

Rebecca was too disturbed to notice. Before she knew what she was doing she said, "The last time I saw Elro I told him that if he found someone he loved more than myself that he should marry her, and not wait for me. He told me the same. I was just thinking, perhaps he has married someone else."

"Whoa, wait! Marriage? After two months you two were talking about marriage?" Liz asked, wide eyed. This was definitely uncharacteristic of Rebecca.

Rebecca nodded.

"No wonder you're so crazy about him. Did you almost marry him, or were you just talking about it?" Liz pried.

"Well, we only had two months, but we would have if we could have. I know that much."

Liz looked at Rebecca with renewed wonder. There was more to this story than Rebecca was telling. What was it? "Wow. So that is why you were crying, because you think he left you?"

"Yes," Rebecca replied. "I mean, I know that I told him to should he find someone he loved even more, but, but... I just can't help but feel depressed at the thought. It just makes me wonder about it all and..."

"And what?"

"It makes me wonder whether I was good enough for him. I mean, he was an... such a great guy. He deserves someone like him. I feel inferior."

"Of course you were good enough for him! And if you felt inferior, it is probably because he was demanding and overbearing," Liz said, trying to comfort. The minute she said it, she regretted it. "Sorry, I mean..."

"No, I know what you mean. And that wasn't it. If anything he made me feel like a princess, but... it's complicated," Rebecca said, not wanting to reveal too much.

"Okay Reb, I'll take your word for it," Liz replied with a nod. This was all rather surprising to her. Here was Rebecca, a few weeks ago Liz considered her a dateless old maid of early twenties. A few days ago she learned she had a secret past love. A few seconds ago she learned that she was ready to marry the secret lover. It was a whirlwind of information that had caught her up. The whirlwind however, made her curious. She would not be obvious, she would not ask questions. She knew Rebecca well enough by now to know the best way to get her to talk is to say nothing at all. Thus, she would be silent and listen.

_Authors note: Well, this is the end of this chapter. What the next one shall hold, I do not know. Isn't that comforting? LOL! As always, I am VERY appreciative of REVIEWS! So please give them!_


	3. Sanity or Madness

**Time Transcended**

**Sanity or Madness?**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

_Authors note: Umm... I couldn't recall who I replied to or not... so if you didn't get a reply, my profuse apologies! Shall get you this time. _

Much to Rebecca's annoyance, she did not see the Elrohir looked alike again for the next week. In fact, she didn't see him again til the last week of October. Rebecca and Liz had been invited to a Halloween party at Liz' friends' house, just outside of Ann Arbor. It was on a Friday night, expected to go quite late, and Rebecca expected to leave at midnight, at latest.

"What's the theme?" Rebecca asked. "Rather, is there one?"

"No there isn't," Liz replied with a grin. "Whatever you can dig up out of your trunk."

Rebecca smiled as costumes began to dance through her head. She wasn't sure just what she wanted, but she had an idea or two.

The night of the party came, and Rebecca found herself excited, though she didn't know why.

She and Liz arrived at the party, Liz dressed up like Queen Elizabeth, Rebecca dressed up as Guenevere, to bad she didn't have her King Arthur.

"Hey come on in!" the hostess said with a loud voice and large smile. Who it was, Rebecca wasn't sure, all she knew is that they were dressed as the Cat Woman of the old Batman television show.

Liz and Rebecca smiled, returned greetings, and walked in. Somewhere about ten at night, Rebecca was sipping on some punch when she was bumped into by someone dressed as Zorro.

"Oh, I am sorry," Zorro said.

"That's okay, nothing spilled," Rebecca grinned.

Zorro looked at her and said, "Let me guess, you are... Guenevere. Right?"

"Right. How'd you guess?" She asked. He was at least a pleasant stranger.

"Well, I admit, it was half luck, half skill. Your dress is an excellent example of Arthurian era dress, but the crown is what gave me my biggest clue," Zorro replied.

"History major?"

"Yeah."

"I'm a history minor."

"That's why your costume is so accurate."

Rebecca grinned. "So, let me guess, you're Zorro?"

He bowed. "Guilty."

"Hey Reb!" Liz said as she walked up. "Who's your friend?"

"Zorro. Queen Elizabeth, this is Zorro; Zorro, this is Queen Elizabeth," Rebecca introduced.

Liz shook hands with him. "My names Liz."

"Hence the costume," Zorro said. "My name's Elmer."

Rebecca looked at him with raised brows. Elmer, Elrohir... was it possible? No, the voices didn't match. Or was this guy the one who had been wandering around Ann Arbor the last few weeks.

"My name's Rebecca," she said.

All three shook hands again.

"Rebecca and I were discussing what our majors are. May I ask yours?" Elmer asked Liz.

"Business. I want to open a flower shop," Liz admitted, blushing a little. "Yours?"

"History," Elmer replied. "I want to teach highschool kids the excitement of the past."

Liz laughed a little at him, then realized he was serious and stopped.

As the night progressed, Rebecca decided she liked this guy. He was fun and entertaining. Since their interests were the same, they were soon off talking about Romans and Anglo-Saxons while Liz was getting bored and gravitating towards some of her other friends.

Both decided to leave a little early, surprisingly, Elmer was of the same mind, leave before everyone gets sauced. Or, if he did not, he was lying for the sake of finding favor in Rebecca's eyes.

When Liz and Rebecca got home they got out of their costumes and into their pajama's, then turned on the classic movie channel and watched the corny old monster movies.

"Wow, Reb, you and Elmer sure hit it off. Do you think that your Elro is Elmer?" Liz asked.

"Maybe we did. And no. Though, he might have been the look alike. It was hard for me to tell through the Zorro mask and everything. His voice wasn't quite right, nor was he speech pattern," Rebecca replied. "And a few physical things were just a little off."

Liz just smiled and nodded. "If your Elro did go for someone else, would you consider Elmer?"

"No. By the time I learn of Elro I'll be dead, and I don't know Elmer very well," Rebecca replied.

Liz just looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean you'll be dead?"

"Long story," Rebecca said. "That's part of the reason why I left after two months."

"You're being cryptic," Liz informed.

"Sorry Liz, I don't know what else I can say," Rebecca said.

"How about the whole story?" she grinned.

"No, at least, not now. It needs to be told at a later time, when we have hours on end to spend talking."

After the end of "The Creature From The Black Lagoon", Liz said, "I think you should date Elmer."

"Huh?"

"Date Elmer. If you're not going to find out about Elro til you're dead, you might as well date a few guys before you die," Liz said.

"Um..."

"Remember 'better to have love and lost then never to have loved at all'," Liz reminded.

"I have covered all the bases. For years I never loved at all, then I loved, then I lost. If I think Elmer is something worth pursuing, then I shall pursue," Rebecca said.

"So you'll think about him?"

"Perhaps. If I feel like it," Rebecca said. Wait! What was she thinking! NO! She couldn't go after Elmer, she had Elrohir!

Liz just smiled, and let the subject drop with her on top.

Over the next four days, Elmer kept meeting with Rebecca, and on the fourth day he asked her out on a date.

"So what do you say?" Elmer asked.

"Um...uh...erm...I...uh...don't...know?" Rebecca replied.

Elmer gave her a funny look.

"I mean, that is to say, that, I well, I..."

"Have a boyfriend already?"

"Well, erm... no. Not really, but I'm not sure," Rebecca said.

"You don't know if you have a boyfriend?" Elmer asked, quite confused.

"No, it's not that, it's just that... well... I had a boyfriend, and then two months after meeting him, I had to leave, and I don't know when, or if I'll ever see him again, and... it's really, really complicated," Rebecca replied.

Elmer was confused, but said, "I'd love to say 'I understand', but I don't. But while you're waiting around for him, I'll keep you company, if you so wish," Elmer said.

Rebecca wasn't sure what she was doing when she said, "Okay."

"Tomorrow at lunch?"

"Sure. Hal's Diner?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

They parted company and Rebecca walked back to her apartment. "What on earth am I doing?" she asked herself. "Elrohir is probably sitting around in Valinor waiting for me, and here I am going on half dates with a guy named after a Looney Tunes character! Well, at least I now know who the mystery Elro look alike is." She spoke a moment to soon, for just across the street was a man walking, that looked just like Elrohir and/or Elmer, but he was not dressed like Elmer. Elmer had been wearing khaki's and a blue polo, this guy was wearing a dark suit.

"LIZ!" Rebecca yelled the minute she entered the apartment. "LIZ! I saw him again!"

"Elmer?" Liz asked confused.

"No, the Elro look alike!" Rebecca said, out of breath.

"I thought we established it was Elmer."

"No, no. Someone else looks like him too! I want to meet this guy, or get a good look at him," Rebecca said.

"Okay, Reb, you are infatuated with Elro look a likes. Are you going to date every guy in the Ann Arbor area that looks remotely like your mysterious Elro?" Liz asked.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "You don't understand. It's not that I'm infatuated with look alikes, I'm infatuated with Elro. I'm in love with Elro. I want to meet him again! I want to be with him again! If by some miracle Elro is still around, I want to meet up with him again. Surely you can understand that."

Liz looked at her, "Sorry Reb, it's just that, well, you won't tell me the whole story, so I'm trying to figure it all out, and then each piece makes everything more and more confusing."

Rebecca just looked at her and smiled a mischievous smile. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more. If I told you, I'd have to kill you! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Liz shook her head. "You are so weird."

_Authors note: Well, I decided to stop here. I got an epiphany and I want to go with it before I forget. REVIEW!_

_Oh, and Griffo Bumbleroot_, _I am SOOO very incredibly glad you pointed that out. Yes, I took your suggestion! Again, THANK YOU!_


	4. Saturday Shopping Trip

**Time Transcended**

**Saturday Shopping Trip**

Disclaimer: I did not own it in the first however many fics I've written, so I am certain I do not own it now!

_Authors note: For fear of throwing off my delicate filing system for chapters on my computer, this chapter shall be two chapters in one. I think it shall be long. Ready... set... BEGIN!_

Late Thursday afternoon, after her classes were over, Rebecca had had enough. She simply had to know! She grabbed her books about Middle-earth off of her book shelf and began to pour through them, searching for any trace of the fate of Elrohir. She had heard someone say he chose mortality, but that simply couldn't be true... they must be mistaken! It would mean that they would be sundered... forever. Oh how she wished she had known one way or the other prior to deciding to go to Valinor.

For hours she read, looked, hunted, and then at long last she found her answer; he died a mortal's death. Elrohir and Elladan chose mortality. Rebecca read the words ten times before she believed it, and then she began to weep bitterly.

NO! It couldn't be so! Her heart was shattered, she had no hope now of ever seeing him again. She was destined for Valinor, and he no longer was. Why hadn't the Valars told her? Had they not known either? Why would Elro do that to her, knowing the consequences? She began to weep bitterly and then she began to sob. Her last hope and dream just died.

If Rebecca had been thinking about it, she would have thanked Elbereth for having Liz visiting her brother for the day. No one was there to hear her cry, no one was there to comfort her. Rebecca cursed her ill fortune in life and wished her life over.

---

"Wait Father!" Elrohir called. "Wait! Elladan and I are coming with you!"

"Really?" asked Elrond with a raised brow and a wide smile. "Then come! Come! We shall all sail together!"

Elrond and his sons reached the shores of Valinor and great was the celebration. For how many years they lived in peace, they didn't count, but one day Elrohir was summoned to the Halls of Manwë.

"Elrohir son of Elrond," said Manwë, "You have created a dilemma," the Valar said with a grave smile.

_---_

Saturday was Rebecca's shopping day. Every Saturday she went to the mall and shopped. She didn't buy anything most weeks, save maybe a smoothie, but it was her tradition and her time to relax, and did she ever need something to take her mind off of the death of Elrohir. She found people watching helped take her mind off of her now perpetual loneliness.

This particular Saturday however, she was buying some warm clothes for the bitter winter months that were imminent. She had three large bags from three different stores, and a small bag with a bottle of lotion and a candle in it. She was absent mindedly walking along, toting her bags and sipping her smoothie when she ran into someone, knocking herself to the ground, her bags across the floor, and the other person's bags to the ground.

From the large hand that was extended to her, she guessed it as a guy.

"Thanks," she said as she stood upon her feet. She looked and the stranger with dark hair was bent over quickly picking up all of their bags.

"Here you go miss, I think the Sears, J.C. Penny's, and Marshall Fields, and Bath and Body Works bags are yours," he said handing the handles to her.

"Thanks a lot sir," she said, taking the bags.

"You are welcome," he replied.

Rebecca's hair, which had been down, had fallen in front of her face. Seeing a bench through her loose locks, she set the bags down on it and removed her hair from her face. He set his down next to hers.

"The name's Rebecca, nice to meet you," she said extending her hand. She hadn't seen his face just yet, admiring his name brand clothes and sharp appearance.

"Ronald. Say, you wouldn't be Rebecca Parson's, would you?" he asked.

She looked up at his face, surprised. Her surprised look turned into one of recognition. "I would. You wouldn't be," her voice suddenly gave out as her heart screamed out his name.

"I would Mirë nin," he replied with a large grin.

She flung her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug. He spun her around and said, "It's been far too long Mirë!"

"I thought you were dead!" she cried, restraining her impulse to kiss him and cry of joy at the same time.

"Dead? What do you mean?" Elrohir asked.

"I read that you and Elladan chose mortality," she said, feeling almost stupid and definitely confused.

"Oh," Elrohir laughed. "That! I was told about that."

"Elro, sweet Elro! I'm glad your alive, but would be ecstatic if you spoke plainly."

"Come Mirë nin, I shall explain it all over lunch," he smiled.

They left the mall and went to a small restaurant outside Ann Arbor and he began his tale.

"Let's see, where does this story begin," he said to himself. "Well, it was only a few minutes before Adar left Rivendell when Elladan and I told Father we going with him. Simultaneously we had realized what would happen if we did not, so we ran yelling the whole time, 'We're coming with you!' until we reached him. We sailed West, and lived peaceably for quite some time, until one day Manwë summoned me to his halls. For days I was up there and council was taken amongst all the Valars, the Wise, my Father, and so forth. In the end, after much debate and pleading, it was decided that since you already had read I was mortal and that thousands if not millions knew this and that they could not do mass brain washing, and that nothing should be altered, and all records should show that Elladan and I had chosen mortality. Then, it was also decided that I should be permitted to keep my immortality and come back and find you. Elladan wanted to come back with me, and the Valars decided it wouldn't be a problem. Strange as this sounds, it is all true. We were sent back a few years after Middle-earth joined this one, and that was somewhere in the Dark Ages."

Rebecca stared at him stupidly and said, "Fantastic," in a low, quiet awestruck voice. "Well, what happened after you came back?"

"Well, we survived the Dark Ages, stayed home during the crusades, tried to teach medicine in the Middle Ages, which failed miserably, and tried to introduce elven music to the eager scholars of the Renaissance. Much to my surprise, the Irish picked up on it the best, but they are still a far cry from the source. Glorfindel..."

"Glorfindel?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh yes, he had decided to just keep staying on earth. We managed to catch up with him, and we have kept in contact since. Anyway, Glorfindel was the most fun to be with during the Renaissance. He was constantly pestering DaVinci about the fact that his Mona Lisa had no eye brows, much to DaVinci's annoyance, I promise you. Now, during the Spanish Inquisition, we found ourselves in a tight place, we were different, everyone could tell, so we all went into hiding in Scandinavia herding reindeer. That didn't last very long. After the discovery of America, I was tempted to sail over here, but I stayed behind, until the Puritans came over.

'After they were well established Elladan, Glorfindel, and myself all headed for America. We fought in the Revolution for America, and after that, went into hiding in the western frontier. I went north west, Glorfindel went west, and Elladan went south. I saw this place when it was all wild. Beautiful it was. When the Civil War came about, I wondered what had happened to Elladan, but he had gone west and was living with he Navajo. Glorfindel stayed out of the whole affair as well, but I was in the thick of it. I fought for the north, escaped unscathed, and then went north west to Montana and lived in the mountainous country.

'I was on the eastern seaboard, wandering up and down it, when the Victorian era struck. That was when I returned to Great Britain. I returned to America after World War I and serving in the British army, and watched America survive the Roaring Twenties and the Prohibition. I wasn't fond of the ban on wine, but I endured. During the Great Depression I moved out to Montana again to find Glorfindel, and discovered Elladan was there as well. We stayed there until the fifties, managing to stay out of World War II, and then came out of hiding in time to see the birth of Rock and Roll. Glorfindel wasn't happy about it. I was amused, but it annoyed me after a time. Well, drawing towards a close, we three traveled the world from the fifties til the eighties. Once the Cold War began to reach it's peak we all headed back with just enough time to register to vote for Ronald Reagan. I've been here ever since. Elladan and Glorfindel are currently in England, and I was going to go join them soon, but now that we've met once more, I may stay here a bit longer." He paused. "So, what have you been up to?"

Rebecca was surprised by the sudden change in subject. She was so fascinated by his brief narration that she had forgotten where she was. Once she regained her wits she said, "Well, I graduated in December after I got back, my mother home schooled me, and then I came back here for college. That's been about the end of it. No grand adventures, no world tours, just a lay over at JFK International airport. That's all."

"Oh Mirë, you must come with me and tour the world. It is a beautiful place!" Elrohir said.

"I'd love to, but I don't have any money and I'm in the middle of a semester at college. And what do you do now that lets you dress so nicely?" she asked.

"Well, I am currently a stock broker. I am masquerading as a twenty-seven year old stock genius named Ronald Smith. My boss says I'm doing very well and may get transferred to New York City in a few months. I think I'll quit before then," he said.

"So is that what you do? Run around masquerading as young guys in their twenties, quitting each job when it bores you or you've been there long enough to raise suspicion?" Rebecca asked with a grin.

"More or less. I've worked more jobs since the turn of the century than I care to recall. A few of them have been more prestigious, like the current one, and more than once I've been nothing more than a Soda Jerk. But, I always do well enough to travel the world," Elrohir said.

"I don't know how you do it. Especially now. Don't you have to have a degree?"

"I do. I have degrees from every major college in America, England, France, Italy, and Germany. Most of them are no longer valid, considering they are from the first few years of the college. I was of the first graduating class of Harvard," Elrohir smiled. "Most employers wouldn't accept that degree."

"So what will you do after you quit being a stock broker?"

"Well, I have a very large Swiss bank account. I plan on retiring to England and sailing. Or at least, that was the plan."

"It still could be you know," Rebecca said.

"Yes, but only if you married me," Elrohir smiled.

"Is that a proposal?" she asked with a smile.

"I thought so," he grinned.

"Best one I've heard all day. I'd have to think it over...okay. I'll marry you," Rebecca grinned. She leaned across the table and kissed him.

"Do you have a date in mind?"

"Nope."

"Do you care when?"

"The sooner the better!" Rebecca said.

"How about this weekend?" Elrohir asked.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I have a good friend that is a minister, he would marry us in a heartbeat," Elrohir grinned.

"That's great, but, what about my classes? I have half a semester left," Rebecca said.

"Do you want to finish college?"

"Well, I guess that depends. If we can go tour the world until you want to sail, then I guess I don't care, but if I have to help support us, then I guess I do," Rebecca replied.

"Then tell the dean good bye because we can tour the world then sail for Valinor," Elrohir grinned. "Whatever you want to do, we can do. No worries. How does that sound?"

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Elrohir caught their waitress the next time they went by. "Check please."

_Authors note: Well, I hope I threw you all for a loop! I hope I have enough ideas to make this an interesting story still. Well, I guess we'll see! For the record, this is not my favorite chapter, so feel free to point out the flaws. LOL!  
_


	5. Keeping Secrets

**Time Transcended**

**Keeping Secrets**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

_Authors note: The inspiration has struck! Now I must write! Tell me how you liked my inspiration! PLEASE: REVIEW! Plot twists coming... Cross my heart..._

Rebecca had been back with Elrohir for a week, and Liz had noticed the serious change in her behavior. She was really happy, no longer reporting every dark haired man she came across, smiling constantly, and even more quiet and closed than before.

"Okay Reb, what's up?" Liz asked.

"What? What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"For the last week you have been smiling, acting very happy, and you haven't reported one Elrohir look alike. What's going on?" Liz asked.

"Uh...nothing," Rebecca lied.

Liz looked at her with a rather motherly look. "Yeah right. Like nothing has happened. Something is up Reb, you can't hide that from me!"

"The only thing up is my spirits. That's all."

"So, there was some mysterious change in the wind and now you are Miss Sunshine?"

"More or less."

"I'm not buying it," Liz said, crossing her arms.

Rebecca just smiled wide. Suddenly she looked at her watch. "Oh, I must go. I have a date with the mysterious change in the wind. Miss Sunshine can't be late!"

Liz just stared at her, eyes squinted and watched her walk out the door. Something was wrong, quite wrong. Or perhaps, something had finally gone right...

Rebecca ran down the stairs to her car and drove off. In fifteen minutes she was at Elrohir's house.

"Have you told anyone yet?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, Glorfindel and Elladan found out the afternoon after we were reunited. Instant messenger is a wonderful thing. My grandmother's gift for the mortal man," Elrohir smiled. "Have you told anyone?"

"No. I keep thinking I should call my parents and tell them, but I don't know where to start. I think I want to tell everyone at once."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my roommate Liz is practically my sister, so I think I really ought to tell her, but then she'll start answering questions and it will all come out," Rebecca said.

Elrohir smiled. "And what is so terrible about that? I have been living the last few millennia undercover. I no longer care if anyone knows or not."

"I do! I somehow don't think my parents are going to believe it when I tell them they are going to have an elven son in law," Rebecca said.

"Why do we have to tell them I am an elf?" Elrohir smiled.

Rebecca stared at him as if he were a mad man. "What do you mean? We have to tell them!"

"But why?"

"Because it would be deceitful not too. Elrohir, are you sure the ages haven't made you dishonest?" Rebecca asked, shocked at his apparent new fetish for lying.

"_Gen avchenion_. I thought you were the one worried stiff your parents would not understand. Why are you suddenly so bent on telling them? Did I miss something?" Elrohir asked, a little confused.

"It's just that, well, it seems wrong not too. I mean, I don't want them to reject you, that would break my heart. But... I don't know. It seems as if we have too. I mean, won't they notice when I get older, and they get older, and everyone else gets older, but you don't? And don't say, well, then we just won't visit them often, because I draw the line well before that."

Elrohir just smiled wide and got a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

Rebecca's voice was lilted with laughter as she said, "What is it?"

"Because not telling you is far more fun," he grinned.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

Elrohir took her hands with a smile and said, "_Han aníron pedi le nin goheno_. I cannot."

"Why not?" she asked, becoming increasingly annoyed.

"There are some things that ought to be discovered in due time. Just trust me when I say, we need not tell them. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Rebecca slowly and reluctantly replied.

"Good!" He grinned just before he covered her lips in kisses.

She pulled away from him and said, "But, I will call my parents and tell them I am engaged!"

"Why don't you call them now?" Elrohir asked, handing her his telephone.

She took the phone from him and began dialing the number.

Ring...ring...ring... "Hello?"

"Hey mom, this is Rebecca," she began.

"Rebecca! Nice to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm great mom. Hey mom, the reason I called is... is dad there?"

"Yes."

"Put the phone on speaker."

"Okay," her mother said. Suddenly she heard her father say, "Hey Becs, how are you?"

"I'm great dad. Um... I have something to tell you guys. I'm engaged."

There was silence on the other end, then she heard her mom say, "You were dating? Rebecca, who? When? Tell us!"

"Well, there is this guy I've known for a while now, and he lives fifteen minutes from me. His name is Ronald. He is a few years older than me, but it really doesn't matter much. We met after he helped pick me when I fell, and then we kept in contact, and well, here we are, in love and wanting to get married." Rebecca said. Her parents sat in silence.

There was silence on the other end, then her father spoke. "Becs, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

It was Rebecca's turn to be dumbfounded. "I didn't think I would see him again after we initially met. After that everything was so crazy and complicated that I simply didn't think to."

"Becs, is Ronald there?"

"Yeah dad, just a sec," Rebecca said. She handed the phone to Elrohir.

The one sided conversation did not help Rebecca figure out what was being said. After a few minutes she was handed the phone back.

"Rebecca," her mother said. "We are coming out to see you on the first flight we can get. We want to meet our future son in law."

She hung up then asked Elrohir, "What did my parents say?"

"Your mother said she wanted to come visit and I offered to put them up here. Your father said if I so much as looked at you in a way you did not approve he would have me court marshaled."

Rebecca laughed, "That would be father's response!"

There was silence for a few minutes, and then Rebecca said, "Your trick of speech has changed."

"So has yours. A few centuries away from my kin has caused me to begin speaking like the men I am surrounded by."

"There, now it's back to normal. Mine changed after meeting you. Everything changed after meeting you," Rebecca smiled.

Elrohir grinned, as he gave her a long, sweet kiss. "You know, Glorfindel and Elladan would like to see you again."

"Are we going to go to them?"

"No, I was thinking webcam," Elrohir grinned.

"You have webcam?"

"Certainly! I may have been born in the Third Age, but that does not mean I live as I did in the Third Age."

He walked over to his computer and within five minutes, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir and Rebecca were all sitting around and chatting to each other.

"It has been a long time Rebecca," Elladan said. "Elrohir did nothing but speak of you since you left. That was far too long on one subject," he joked. "Oh, Arwen told me to give you a message. I had forgotten til now. She said, _"Rebecca, you were right, and Aragorn was intrigued by your story, but honored to know you had lent a hand in the sewing of his banner. I shall always hold you as one of my dearest friends, even beyond death. Since we shall not meet again, I bid you the best of lives and great joy and happiness. If you get this message prior to reaching Valinor, then, ask Elladan where your gift from me is. It is my farewell, Valar bless, and congratulations on marrying my brother gift. I know you shall marry him. There is no doubt in my mind of that. Namarië friend Rebecca!"._"

Rebecca smiled, and shed a small tear. Arwen had been her first best friend. To keep herself from crying however she said to Elladan, "So, where is my gift?"

Elladan grinned. "It is over here, with me. You'll get it at your wedding."

She turned to Elrohir, "I guess this means we must pick a date."

"January first," Elrohir said.

"Where did that date come from?"

"The top of my head," Elrohir grinned."Oh, and I think you should tell Liz."

"That was random," Rebecca replied.

Glorfindel and Elladan watched this conversation in amusement.

"So is this!" Elrohir said just before he leaned over and kissed her. Glorfindel and Elladan broke into a chorus of, "Ooooh!" So Elrohir turned the camera to face the wall while they kissed.

"You are no fun Elro!" Elladan exclaimed.

"Shut up," was the half muffled response he got from his brother.

**Translations!**

_Gen avchenion_- I don't understand you

_Han aníron pedi le nin goheno_- I desire it that you forgive me. (I couldn't find a word for please)

_AUTHORS NOTE!_: _Well, I know this isn't much of a chapter, but I am going to post again really quick in apologies for making you all wait a bit for the next chapter. And, it's a nice Christmas present to you all... if the chapter turns out well... Merry Christmas!_


	6. Problems With Zorro

**Time Transcended**

**Problems with Zorro**

Disclaimer: Last one for this fic! Unless of course, I think of some awesomely stellar way to say I do not own LOTR.

_Authors note: Prepare to fall into shock, I actually have a clue what I am going to do with this chapter! I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reviewing and I beg you all, and a few of you that have not, to REVIEW! PLEASE! I need reviews to live! dramatic expressions_

"Reb! You simply must tell me what is making you so happy. It's a guy, I know it!" Liz said.

It was the next morning and Liz was about to go crazy.

"Okay!" Rebecca grinned. "I am engaged. To Elro. His name is Ronald. Should you like to know. And we are going to get married January first."

"Whoa, wait a second! This January first? As in, only a few months away. As in, right after Christmas?" Liz said. She was about to fall into shock. This was most unusual behavior for Rebecca.

"Yes," Rebecca grinned. "You should be happy. I found my lost love, we are happily reunited, and now about to be married."

"I want to meet him!" Liz said. "You are practically my sister. I think I ought to."

"Sure. We are going out Friday night. If you want, I am sure you can tag along," Reb smiled.

"Um...okay. Oh, Reb, yesterday Elmer called about thirty times to see if you were here. He wants to go out on a date with you. I'm rather certain."

"Oh," Rebecca said with a frown. He was quite a nice guy, but... she simply had to tell him that she was engaged. If she didn't... "Do you have his number written down?"

"Nope. I have it memorized. He said it each time he called," Liz replied. Traces of yesterday's annoyance could be seen upon her face. She quoted the number, Rebecca dialed it, and waited.

"Hello?" a male voice said on the other end.

"Hello. This is Rebecca. Is Elmer there?"

"Oh, hi Rebecca! Yeah, it's me! I'm glad you returned my calls. I wanted to know if you wanted to..."

"Uh, Elmer, don't say another word. I...uh... can't. I'm kind of engaged."

"Huh? Engaged? I thought you were with out a boyfriend," he replied. Thoroughly bewildered.

"Well, I was. I had this old boyfriend, and I had to leave, and we lost contact. We were very much in love when we did. Well, he turned up again, and well... we're engaged. It's a really strange, long, and twisted story. I'm sorry. You are a great guy and I am certain you shall find a great girl someday, but it isn't me."

"Oh. Well then. Could we still be friends?" Elmer dejectedly asked.

"Well, uh, you see. Right after we get married, we are going to tour the world. We are getting married January first. Soon after our world tour, we are going to... uh... let's just say we are going to disappear."

"Well that's okay. Can we still be friends until then?" Elmer asked.

"Uh... sure. Why not!" Rebecca said, not wanting to sound completely rude.

"That's great. How about you and your fiancee and I get together this afternoon and do something?"

"Uh, I'd have to ask him, but sure, sounds like fun," she said.

"Then I'll let you go call him. Call me afterwards!"

"Alright, bye!"

Rebecca hung up. That was officially the most awkward phone conversation she had ever been in.

"What?" Liz asked with a raised brow. "That was the most awkward one sided converstaion I have ever heard."

"Sorry. I have to call Elro now. Elmer still wants to be friends with me until I leave, so I am going to see if Elro wants to do something with him this afternoon. Want to come?"

"Uh, that's okay. I got a paper to write. Must tell me how it goes. It sounds weird to me, just to let you know, but hey, hope it all works out."

Rebecca then called Elrohir and after he said he would go along with it, she called Elmer again and after playing a bit of phone-tag, it was established that they would go bowling at four, eat dinner around five-thirty or six, and then call it a night.

They met at the bowling alley, and then the bowling commenced. Elrohir and Elmer began talking a little bit, as guys do, and after the night was over and Elrohir was driving Rebecca home, he said, "Mirë, I am not so certain about Elmer. There is something about him that does not settle well with me. I... I cannot quite figure out what, but something about him is unsettling."

"Oh, you're just jealous Elro! He is a really nice guy," Rebecca said.

Elrohir only smiled, he then leaned over and gave her a soft kiss and whispered in elvish, "I'm sure you are probably right. Take care Mirë nin, until we meet again."

_Authors note: Yeah, yeah, short chapter. I wanted it to be a little bit longer, but couldn't think of how to do it. Well, this is waaay early but this is my early Christmas gift to all my spiffy reviewers. I couldn't think of a thing else to do with it! PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY!_

_**Merry Christmas!**_


	7. Meet the Parents

**Time Transcended**

**Meet the Parents**

_Authors note: Uh... I think this is the next event I wanted to have happen... Not sure. Oh well! Let us see what shall happen! Well, this is not my smartest move, but I have just decided to add the next chapter onto the bottom of this one. This makes one looong chapter. Much to your dismay, I must now inform you that the next chapter may be a little late in coming... plot issues and so forth. I shall try to make it worth the wait though! Anyway, ENJOY and REVIEW!_

Rebecca was sitting at Elrohir's house, impatiently waiting for him and her parents to arrive. She was going to go with him, but then her parents had called and informed that they wanted to have a nice long talk with him, and without her there.

She had done all she could think of doing. She had made lunch, got everything ready, and had dusted the mantel on his fireplace four times. Out of things to keep her preoccupied with, she turned to Elrohir's computer to see if his brother was on. Sure enough, he was.

"Hello!" she typed. "This is Rebecca."

"Hello Rebecca! Is Elrohir there?" Elladan typed back.

"No he's not. I like your screen name btw. ElflordlingTA130. HAHAHA!"

"Tis no funnier than brother's. Where is he?"

Rebecca laughed, for Elrohir's screen name was 'TimeTranscendingElf'. Each time she read it, she thought back to the song she heard when she came back to this world. This was one of the things that made her sentimental side show through.

"Picking up parents. They requested he was alone."

"Bum bum bum! That sounds ominous."

"Twas what I thought. Military Dad is probably grilling him on his conduct."

"If he survived Ada's lecturing, he can survive anything. Do not worry."

"Glad he is a son of Elrond. Oooh! I hear his car. Namarië soon to be brother in law!"

"Namarië soon to be sister in law."

"Tell Glorfy I said hi!"

"Hehehe, I shall. Verbatim!"

"evil glare"

She turned off the instant messenger and put the computer to sleep. She then ran from the computer chair to the couch and picked up the first book she saw lying around, and began reading it. The door opened, and in walked a smiling Elrohir, a sincerely smiling Elrohir, and two smiling and happy parents. She threw the book down and went up to greet her family.

"Mom! Dad! It is SO good to see you again!" she exclaimed.

She was in a three way embrace, being showered with parental hugs and kisses.

"Becs! We missed you!" her dad smiling and laughing.

"Yes we did!" her mother said.

They all sat down and began talking.

"Rebecca, Ronald said you wanted to get married the first of January?"

"Yes. That was what we picked," she smiled and looked over at Elrohir, who was also on the couch.

Suddenly her mother got a funny look on her face. "Rebecca, Ronald has asked me to tell you something."

Rebecca looked at her mother skeptically. "What?"

"Well, your father and I know Ronald, rather well. Or should we say, Elrohir?" her mother grinned.

"What?" she asked wide eyed.

"Well Becs, right after you left for college we met Elrohir here and his brother and friend. We got to know them, and in the end we learned they were elves," her father said.

"Dad, the Readers Digest version of this story isn't going to work. I need details. None of this makes sense to me!"

"Well," her father began, "Your mother and I were walking along and suddenly there we realized your mother had gotten us lost," he said with a grin.

"Yeah right! Your father turned us around, anyway, keep going," she said.

"We were lost and we came upon this tall golden-haired stranger and the twin brunettes. Then Glorfindel said, 'you look a little lost, do you need any help finding your way?' and your mother said we did. He told me how to get back to parts I knew and then we struck a friendly conversation. Before I knew it your mother had invited all three of them to lunch at a restaurant. Well, the more we talked, the better we got to know them. After a few weeks we had them over at our house and then Elrohir saw your picture, Becs, on the mantle piece. He looked like he saw he a ghost. He nodded at it and said, 'is that your daughter?' and I said it was. He asked your name, I told him, and before I knew it he was telling us this grandiose story about you falling into Rivendell and the whole nine yards. Your mother and I didn't believe them at first, for obvious reasons, but then we told him about that ring you appeared with suddenly when you woke up and all the strange things you kept babbling in your sleep suddenly made sense. It took a bit of convincing, but eventually your mother and I decided to believe their story. That and, he showed me his army records all the way back to Middle Ages," he said, ending his story.

Rebecca laughed, "You would believe only his army records wouldn't you? Now why didn't you tell me you knew him?"

"I asked them not to," Elrohir said. "I wanted to surprise you."

She glared at him then broke into a laugh. She was so overjoyed at all that had transpired that she couldn't think of anything else to do.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --

The next day, rather early morning, Rebecca returned to her apartment where Liz was waiting.

"So, fun time at Ronald's?" she asked with a parental glare.

"Oh stop! My parents were there! Besides, we aren't the sort!" she laughed.

"Riight. So when do I get to meet Ronald?"

"Actually, you can right now. I am just hear to grab a change of clothes. I'm going to be staying with him and my folks while they're here."

"And leave me all alone! How cruel!" she joked. Just as she said that there was a knock on the door. "Oh, and Elmer called again. He wants to go ice skating with you this week," she said as Rebecca went to the door and opened it.

"Can I come in?" asked a male voice.

"Certainly!" Rebecca said.

Liz stared at him, she couldn't help it! He was tall, dark, handsome, and not quite human looking. Suddenly she saw his ears and gasped quietly in surprise.

Both perceived her shock and looked at her.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"N– n– nothing," she said, trying not to appear rude.

"Liz, something is wrong. You are going to pester me later if I don't tell you now, so what is wrong?"

"His ears, that's all. They're pointed," Liz said quietly. She was rather ashamed she didn't catch herself prior to her gasping, and rather embarrassed she had to mention it, but she did.

Elrohir looked at Rebecca, who looked back at him. She shrugged and said, "I don't think she'll say anything." in elvish.

So Elrohir took Liz by the hand and set her down on the couch and said, "There is a good reason, but you must tell me a few things first."

"Okay," she said.

"Did you ever want to believe as a little girl that some such place like Middle-earth existed?" He asked.

"Well, yeah."

"In your heart of hearts do you still wish it existed?" he asked.

"Honestly? Yes," she admitted.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"Certainly!"

"Of the most solemn sort. You can not tell anyone! Do you swear upon your life that you shall tell no one with out my solemn permission, no matter what?" he asked. All of his elven lord majesty was showing through. She was an honorable girl, and an honest one, but his air caused her to think she was neither of these things but wished she would and would strive to be.

With more solemnity and seriousness than she had ever used before she said, "I will not breathe a word. I swear it."

He smiled and then said, "Then rest assured it did, and I am an elf," he said. He observed her face, the news slowly sank in and then he continued. "I am Elrohir son of Elrond."

"You're kidding! You must be!" she said.

"I have never been more serious," he said.

"Is that why you couldn't tell me his name, and why you thought you could never see him again?" Liz asked.

"Yes," Rebecca simply said.

"You two must tell me everything! Simply everything!" Liz suddenly exclaimed with full enthusiasm.

"Well not right now! I'm leaving, but... yes, I shall when I come back. I promise," Rebecca said.

"Um... what should I call you?" Liz asked Elorhir.

"In public, Ron. Around Mirë, that is Rebecca, or her parents, Elrohir will be fine," he smiled.

–– — —

"It is actually amazing how well people handle the news," Elrohir said.

"I'll say! I figured she would pass out," Rebecca grinned.

"And what did I hear about Elmer wanting to go ice skating?"

"Oh, Liz said just me, not you. But don't worry, I wouldn't go with out you," she assured.

Elrohir smiled. "Do you have his number. You could call him once we got to the house."

"Uh... yeah... somewhere in this purse."

They pulled into the driveway and went into the house. They got in the door and saw a note sitting on the computer.

_Gone out for the day, back late. Behave yourselves! -Mom and Dad_

Elrohir and Rebecca laughed.

"What do they mean behave ourselves?" Elrohir joked.

"I don't know Elro," Rebecca grinned. "Certainly we shall behave, like two beings in love."

"Oh, go call Elmer," Elrohir said.

She quickly dialed Elmer's number and after a few minute conversation she hung up.

"He said he wouldn't really mind you going and that Thursday worked for the both of us," Rebecca reported.

"Wouldn't really mind?"

"That's what he said."

"Hmm. Thursday works for me, but enough about Thursday, lets talk about today, right now," he grinned mischievously.

He wrapped her in his arms and they kissed. For fifteen minutes straight they kissed. They might have stood there and kissed all day if it had not been for Elrohir's computer getting bumped and waking up only to find Elladan and Glorfindel on webcam.

"Ooooh! Elrohir and Rebecca!" they taunted. This was becoming a favorite hobby of theirs.

"Get a life!" Elrohir said as he went over and closed the window. Rebecca giggled.

They sat down on the couch together in silence for a while. How long had it been since they had had done this in Rivendell? Had they ever managed a few minutes of quiet and stillness? It seemed their love was plagued by one interruption after another. After thirty minutes she decided she was hungry so they went into the kitchen. Rebecca laughed heartily when she saw Elrohir's massive recipe book, which she was sure was Ivanneth's originally, and leafed through it.

Most of it was in elvish, and she shamefully found her elvish a little rusty. He had recipes dating back to the second age of Middle earth, and forward to the modern times.

"Have there really been that many innovations in cooking over the centuries?" Rebecca asked.

"No, but every region has it's own set of stuff, so I collected as I went. It has been a constant hobby for me. I cannot tell you how many recipes from old grandmothers I have gotten. In the last century or better I received more 'World Famous' recipes than I care to recall. I have just finished the cataloging of recipes by century and then by region."

"Ivanneth would love this book now," Rebecca grinned.

"I have every intention of showing it to him when we get to Valinor," he said. "I cannot wait to see the look on his face."

Instead of continuing their exploration of the cookbook, or making anything there in, Elrohir made them turkey sandwiches. After their quick lunch they resumed their seats on the couch, kissing occasionally and simply being together.

"Come," he said after a while. "I have a room that you haven't seen yet, and I think you will like it."

She stood and followed him into the upstairs. He opened the door and Rebecca found a room that looked remarkably like hers in Rivendell had. His house was backed up to a small wood, and he had bought that land and gone through great pains to make it as much like the view out of Rebecca's window has he possibly could. He came in that room often when he missed her and was searching for her in the Ann Arbor area. In almost every house he had, he had a room like that.

"Elro! It's amazing! It looks just like my room did!" she cried. "Even the couch and the bed are the same! You're a marvel Elro!"

"I am glad you like it Mirë," he quietly said. "Come sit down _mel nin_ upon the couch, like we did so many times back home."

She grinned and he reclined upon it and she rested on him. "Oh the memories," she said. "Now it is as if we never left. Too bad I don't have any of my dresses."

"Are you certain?" he asked. She looked at him questioningly. "Go to the wardrobe and look."

She went over to it and he sat up so he could see her. She opened the door and there were two dresses, the one was one she had worn often in Rivendell, but the other was foreign to her.

"That other one, should you be wondering, is a gift from Arwen. That is the dress she wore when she and Aragorn were married. She told me to give it to you, before we left for Valinor. She said it was a family heirloom of the house of Elrond and felt it ought not leave the family. That dress was worn by my grandmother Elwing, my mother, Arwen, and if you so choose, you," he explained.

She pulled it out and held it up. Marvelous it was, for it was made of elven silk colored pale blue and had leaf and flower embroidery everywhere, and a belt and edging of dark blue silk accented it perfectly.

"My mother will be happy, she won't have to buy a wedding dress," Rebecca grinned. She put the dress back and returned to her constant lover.

Two hours later they were in the middle of a kiss when Elrohir broke it and said, "Your parents are almost back. I can hear their car."

"How do you know it's theirs?" she asked slightly annoyed. Why did they have to come back so soon? "It could be any car."

"They borrowed my other car, I know the sound of it's engine. It is them," he said definitively.

She reluctantly stood up and straightened up her clothes and brushed out her hair. They went down stairs and sat on the couch just about the time they pulled in the driveway.

"I see you two are a barrel of fun," Mr. Parsons said as he walked in the door. He saw that a movie was playing and incorrectly assumed, by their dull looking faces, that they had been watching it.

"Oh give them a break Howard," Mrs. Parsons said with a laugh.

The next day Rebecca went back to her apartment where she found Liz waiting for her.

"So, so! Tell me the whole story! I'm dying to know!" Liz cried.

Rebecca smiled and blushed a little, "Okay, but sit down. We could be here a while."

An hour and a half later Rebecca finished her narration. "And that is all you need to know."

"But Reb, you gave me no details! No behind closed doors details. Come on girl! What does he tell you? What does he say? You said he was a poet," Liz prompted.

Rebecca just grinned and laughed.

"Come on Reb! Please!" she pleaded.

Rebecca just laughed as she walked away to her room. She closed the door then opened it again, "Then again, yes. I shall tell you, at least a good bit of it. Just be patient."

Liz looked at her with a funny look on her face. Her roommate was getting stranger by the minute.

"Oh, Elmer called," Liz yelled through the door.

"When?"

"Oh, two or three hours after you left."

"That's odd. What did he say?"

"He said something about dropping by after you got home, but I told him I didn't know when you were coming back, so he said perhaps tomorrow."

Rebecca came out of her room with a quizzical look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

" I don't know. Something Elro said a couple days ago... nothing much," Rebecca slowly. "Anyway," she said perking up. "Sit down and prepare to hear the details. And you may want to take notes."

_Authors note: I hope this chapter was enjoyable and livable. LOL!_


	8. The Rare Day

**Time Transcended**

**The Rare Day**

_Authors note: REVIEW! and ENJOY! Nileva, you should recognize it._

Two days later, Rebecca's parents were off visiting friends that lived in Lansing, leaving Rebecca and Elrohir to themselves all day long. In fact, it may be over night as well. Both were thrilled at the idea of being alone for so long.

"Rebecca," Elrohir said as they sat upon the couch. "Do you want a human wedding or an elven one?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. His tone indicated something strange was behind his words.

"Well, a human wedding lets us be married in the sight of the government. An elvish wedding though is... well..."

"Could we do both?" she asked. She understood the unspoken reasons behind his words.

"Yes, that would be perfect," he said. "And Glorfindel could perform the elvish ceremony. Actually, Elladan could too," he mused.

"Let's have Glorfindel do it. No reason. And what is an elvish wedding like anyway?" she asked.

"They are a good deal more solemn and official than modern weddings. There is not nearly as much music either, much more to the point. There is a vow to memorize, but nothing too grandiose or impossible. Typically it lasts ten minutes, and then when they it is over everyone dismisses to somewhere where dancing ensues until all hours of the night. Usually the bride and groom slip out before anyone can notice," the last part he said with a grin.

"We should have them back to back. Have the elvish one first before any of the guests show up, then have the other one after everyone does. I think that could be possible. Couldn't it?" Rebecca said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Certainly! I would have to do a quick wardrobe change, but that wouldn't be a bother at all. Let us plan on that then," Elrohir said. There was silence for a few minutes then Elrohir said, "If I remember correctly, you came to Rivendell through a Mr. Treeleaf's house, correct?"

"Yes," she replied.

"I know him. He was an elf named Galladlas," he said.

Rebecca laughed a little, then they fell into silence again.

"Do you want to go up to your room?" Elrohir asked.

"No, let's go to yours. I haven't seen yours yet," she smiled. Truth be told, she hadn't seen a good deal of the upstairs of the house. She had seen her room, and that was all. His two normal guest bedrooms were in the downstairs, and those were the ones he had everyone use. Had Rebecca known that the upstairs was a recreation of Rivendell, she wouldn't have ever left it.

They went up the stairs, past hers, and to his. He opened the door and let her enter first. It was exactly as his room had been.

"You are a marvel Elrohir! How on earth did you manage to get these rooms to look just like Rivendell on the inside and completely normal from the outside?"

Elrohir shut the door behind him and grinned as he said, "Elven magic."

Rebecca giggled like a school girl, then hid her face in her hands, realizing how silly she sounded. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead to assure her he didn't think she was silly. He then sat down upon the couch and invited her to join him. He grabbed a pillow and laid it on his lap and she rested her head upon the pillow.

"Mirë nin, where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Elrohir asked, playing with her hair.

"Oh, I don't know," she said casually, musing about the possibilities. "Where could we go?"

"Mirë, we can go anywhere! Anywhere in the world, you have only to name the place."

She closed her eyes and was silent for a moment as Elrohir continued to play with her long hair. "How about... Switzerland. Let's go to some small, little, out of the way town in Switzerland."

"I know just the place. It is small, quiet, in the Swiss Alps and I have a house there. A kindly old man and his family have taken care of it for years. It is nearly as hidden as Rivendell, and there we shall not be disturbed by anything. It is as quiet as you could please. The nearest town, which is quite small, is half an hour away, if you walk."

"It sounds ideal," she grinned. She hummed a sigh of contentment and closed her eyes. Elrohir started humming a song and beautiful visions began to wind their way through Rebecca's mind.

After a time their position and location changed, and they were on his bed, above the covers, looking at old books his father had written. Well, to be perfectly accurate, she was on her stomach looking at the books, trying to read them and remember all the letters, and he was tracing shapes on her back and whispering things in her ear. She would blush, giggle, and smile at what he whispered. Suddenly he stopped tracing patterns and laid down on his back next to her.

"Well, it is still early in the day, your parents won't be back until tomorrow most likely, and I wonder what we should do all day," he said. In truth, lunch had just come and most of the day was yet before them.

"Elro, I don't feel like planning anything today. How about you tell me what we're doing and I just nod and go along with it?" Rebecca said, looking down at him.

"As you wish," he grinned as he reached up and put his arms around her neck, pulling her down on top of him. "We could watch a movie," he suggested between kisses. "Or go somewhere, later, for dinner."

"No, don't give me... suggestions... just tell me and I'll go with it," she said brokenly between kisses.

"Very well," he said. They stopped kissing and he stared up in the ceiling, trying to think of what to do. "How about... were we not to go ice skating with Elmer today?"

"No, I told him it wouldn't work," she grinned.

"How foresightful of you," he grinned.

"I knew foresight would rub off on me if I was around you enough!" she joked.

They were quiet for a few minutes, then Elrohir blurted out, "Billiards. Then after that, pizza and air hockey. Then a little ping-pong and ice cream. After that, a large bowl of popcorn and a movie of your choice."

"You have a billiards table, air hockey and a ping-pong table?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes. In the basement."

"I want everything on my pizza, bar anchovies, sardines, and pineapple," she said as she got off the bed.

Rebecca went to the kitchen to get something to drink before billiards, and saw the newspaper sitting on the kitchen counter. The headline read, **'Three Girls Killed, Possible Serial Killings.'** She shuddered slightly at the thought of a serial killer on the loose in Ann Arbor, but then she saw the pictures and became frightened. Each of the three girls resembled her. "Elro! Did you see the paper today?" she called, worry lacing her voice.

"No," he said as he came around the corner. "What's wrong," he asked, seeing her worried face.

She held up the paper for him to read. As he read his face grew grave as he read the article, his grey eyes began to smoulder with a deadly look. "Mirë, I do not want you going back to your apartment," he said definitively.

"Let's go get my things," Rebecca said earnestly.

"Let's! And what of Liz?" Elrohir asked concernedly.

"What about her?" Rebecca asked.

"She does look a bit like you," Elrohir said. "I would be more than willing to house her here as well."

They jumped in the car and made it to Liz and Rebecca's apartment in record time. Rebecca burst in the door and cried, "Liz! Liz! Did you see today's paper?" as Elrohir walked in.

"No, why?" Liz said, confused at her the entire situation.

"Look!" Rebecca said, calming herself down. She held up the paper as Liz read the headline and the beginning of the article. As Liz read it and saw the pictures, her heart sank and fear rose. She looked up with fear in her eyes.

"Reb, we look like those poor, poor, girls!" she said in a horrified whisper.

"If you want, you can come stay with Elrohir and me. His house is out a bit and a good deal safer than this apartment."

"Do you mind?" she asked Elrohir.

"Not at all," he smilingly assured.

"Just give me five minutes to pack," she said, suddenly feeling relieved. She was in her room no more than five seconds then she came back out of the room and said, "What about classes? We got to walk all over Ann Arbor," she said, fear taking over again.

"If you read the rest of the article you will find that all three were killed at night. Besides, Ann Arbor is a busy little town. Any precautions you usually take should be fine," Elrohir assured.

Liz smiled and ran off to pack.

— — — — —

"Do you have everything set Liz?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes I do. Thanks Elrohir," she said. Rebecca walked in the room and Liz said to her, "I'm not kicking you out or anything am I?"

"Not really," Rebecca smiled. "I'm getting my old room upstairs."

Liz looked at her skeptically.

"Come on, I'll show you," Rebecca grinned. She and Liz went upstairs and once they reached the top, Liz got the distinct feeling she was in Rivendell. Rebecca opened the door to her room and let Liz enter first.

"Good sweet Mike! It's beautiful!" Liz quietly exclaimed.

"This is an exact replica of the room I had in Rivendell."

Liz got a devilish grin on her face and glint in her eyes. "So, what tales lie with this room? Let's start out small. The chaise lounge, surely something happened there," she grinned as she waltzed over to it.

"Haha! I'll never tell!" Rebecca dramatically said.

"Oh come on," Liz pleaded. "Just a short story at least?" she said, sitting down on the lounge.

Rebecca sighed and sat down next to her. "Well, more or less, it begins and ends in kissing."

"Well I figured that! Listen Reb, you know I am a fluff freak, and I simply adore listening to fluffy stories. If nothing else, tell me what he tells you behind closed doors! Surely the elven poet has said something interesting."

"He has. He has. He once came up with a poem, and it doesn't sound in English as heavenly as it sounded in elvish."

"What do I care? Just tell me part of it!" Liz said impatiently.

"Well, he said..." she cut off when she saw Elrohir standing in the door with a smirk on his face.

"The brightest stars in the heavens, and the brightest gems under them are not as bright as the jewel I hold in my arms," he said, staring at his beloved Mirë.

Liz smiled wide, lost in the romantic words and the loving stares being exchanged. "You ought to write love songs," she said at long last.

Elrohir laughed. "Would either of you like to join me in a game of billiards?" he asked, changing the mood.

"Sure!" Liz said, jumping up. Rebecca stood up after her and walked out. As she passed Elrohir he slipped an arm around her waist, and they walked down to the basement.

Liz broke, and as they played Liz was regaled with stories of Rebecca's visit to Middle-earth.

"Now, tell me about the confession," Liz said. "Rebecca alluded to it once or twice, but never said anything good."

Elrohir smiled and chuckled softly to himself then said, "That's because after whatever she told you, which was probably the fact that she convinced me to permit myself to feel for her, nothing much happened."

"And how can that be?" Liz asked. "Surely there was a little bit of something!"

"A little bit of kissing," Elrohir said with a grin. "But nothing much besides that, and if there was, I wouldn't tell."

"You two are infuriating!" Liz exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Rebecca exclaimed. "Do you really think we're going to tell you every gory detail?" she asked with a laugh.

"Well, no. But I know I'm going to get nothing after the wedding, so I want to get all I can now," Liz explained.

"Ah, I see," Rebecca said. "Well then... you wouldn't tell me what all went on with that Phillip Benson, so you shan't get all what happened with darling Elro here."

"That's because... I'd rather not say," Liz ended lamely. "Fine, I won't bother you anymore."

Rebecca smiled as she sunk the eightball and won.

— — — — —

That night, after supper and a movie, Liz declared herself tired and went to bed. Elrohir and Rebecca then declared that they had some lost hours to make up for, so they headed up to his room.

In between kisses Rebecca managed to ask, "Do you think the killer will be caught soon?"

Elrohir stopped kissing her and said, "I have no idea. Do not worry, you whoever it is cannot get in this house."

Rebecca rolled over on her back and stared up at the ceiling. "This is scary Elro. I mean, I've never been in the same city as serial killings, let alone qualified in looks to be a victim."

Elrohir kissed her softly on the lips. "I promise I shall do everything in my power to keep you safe. Oh, tell Liz tomorrow not to tell anyone she's staying here. Safety precaution."

"Will do," she replied quietly. She sighed and then smiled. "Alright, I am going to forget all about psycho serial killers and think only on elven lords and their kisses." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

_Authors note: YAY! I finished this chapter! I hope it is coherent and tolerable. I wrote it then posted it. REVIEW!_


	9. Knives in the Door

**Time Transcended**

**Knives in the Door**

_Authors note: Well, this is the chapter that shall decide a few things… I think…_

It was now getting close to Thanksgiving, and the serial killer was no closer to being caught than he was two weeks ago. A total of eleven girls had now died, and the very air of Ann Arbor was tense. During the day, everyone felt moderately safe, because no one was killed during the day, but at night… That was another story. No female wanted to be left alone at night, especially they that were brunettes. Never was more blonde hair dye sold then during the time of the "Brunette Butcher" being on the loose. That was the serial killers name. Given to him affectionately by the first newspaper reporter to identify his pattern. Liz and Rebecca didn't worry for much, because they were sleeping at Elrohir's, but even then, there was uneasiness.

It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving and Liz drove over to her apartment to pick up a few things. While she was gathering them, she heard a strange knocking sound on her door. One knock, then nothing. She went to the door and opened it and saw no one, then something on the door caught her eye. Slowly she turned her head and then she turned white for she saw a note tacked to the door with a knife. If she was the screaming sort, you could rest assured she would have screamed then passed out, but she wasn't. Instead she hurriedly shut the door and frantically called Elrohir.

"Elrohir!" came the unsteady voice across the line. "Elrohir! There is a note on our apartment door, stuck there with a knife!"

"What does it say?" Elrohir asked. If elves could suffer from high blood pressure, then his would have been through the ceiling. He _never_ had done well when people he knew or loved were being threatened. His face grew fell, he would not tolerate his friends being threatened!

Liz walked back to the door and opened it and read, "No one is safe. Not even you and your room mate. You're next."

"Finish getting your things and come back here right away, okay Liz?"

"S-sure," Liz said, trying her dead level best to sound brave. She hung up the phone, flew through the apartment, and drove home as calm as she could, which lasted until she hit the first back road, then she raced back like a balrog was chasing her. She reached Elrohir's house, ran inside, and collapsed on the couch.

Elrohir knelt down next to her and said, "Did you leave the note on the door?"

"Yes. I didn't touch anything. I figured you or the cops might not like that very much," she said, out of breath.

Elrohir smiled and said, "Good thinking. Come, why don't I take you into the kitchen and I'll get you a hot cup of tea and help you relax a bit."

"But the killer…" She began to protest.

"You are safe here. No one enters this house without my leave," he assured.

"But this isn't Rivendell!" Liz cried.

She was edgy, and she knew it, but she was so frightened that she couldn't do anything about it. Elrohir knew this, so he did not reprimand her harshly.

"You forget, I am a son of Elrond. Just because Rivendell is gone, it does not mean that the power that protected it is."

He helped her off the couch and led her into the kitchen where she absentmindedly sat in a chair and stared off into space. This was obviously the first time in her life she felt seriously threatened. Elrohir wasn't entirely surprised by this however, modern women didn't seem to handle shock as well as women of years gone by. They were never taught how. He set a cup of hot tea before her, and she started sipping it absentmindedly.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Rebecca asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Liz went back to the apartment and found a note on the door. From the killer," Elrohir explained.

It was Rebecca's turn to become white. She slowly sank down into the chair next to Liz. "Did you call the police?"

"No," Elrohir plainly answered.

"Why not?"

"Because, this is our chance to catch him. If I call the police, and the killer is watching the house, then he might disappear for a while if he sees all the cop cars," Elrohir said.

"So what are we going to do?" Rebecca asked.

"You and Liz are going to stay here tonight, keep the doors locked and the curtains drawn," Elrohir said.

"And where will you be?" Rebecca asked pointedly. She didn't like where this was going.

"At the apartment."

"Elro, I don't think any one is going to like your plan much, me included!" Rebecca said.

"Yeah Elro, let the cops handle this, they're trained for this sort of thing," Liz said.

Elrohir smiled. "I sincerely appreciate your concern, but I know that the police would only mess everything up this time. Foresight."

The girls let it drop.

"Now, I must go get ready and head over there." He nearly reached the door to the kitchen when he turned and said, "On second thought, I need you two with me."

--- --- --- ---

It was seven thirty at night when a familiar car pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. He had counted three heads when it came in, and only one when it left. The driver looked a bit like a man, so that meant his victims were now alone.

He stayed in the car til midnight, waiting patiently for the right moment to strike. He then got out of the car and casually walked up to the apartment house. Once inside he made his way to the third story, took out his lock pick, and entered the apartment. He noted that his note and knife had been removed from the door, he smiled at the gouge in it. Silently he shut the door behind him and went into the room he knew was Liz's. She would be first, then Rebecca second.

In the brief seconds before reached Liz's door, he contemplated just the way he would kill her. Typical procedure thus far had been smother with a pillow then stab. Liz wasn't his main target, though. It didn't matter how she died. Rebecca though… oh she mattered! She definitely mattered. The typical routine wouldn't work. She was the whole reason he began this madness. He entered Liz's room and didn't find her there.

"Ah, they must be in the same room, for 'safety'. Ha!" he thought to himself. He crept out of her room and towards Rebecca's. He had it! He would wake her with his knife against her bare chest. He was hoping she would wear a low shirt to bed. He didn't like cutting up clothes very much, it ruined his fantasy. Maybe it would have buttons and he could undo them… ah, he would cross that bridge when he got there. When she awoke, he would reveal himself to her and tell her how she drove him to this point and make her feel guilty. She'd beg forgiveness and to be spared, then he would grant it to her, but lie, and then press his knife through her chest to her heart… yes! That would be it. Then he would slice his mark into her skin and leave. Yes! That would be it!

He reached her room and opened the door. Sure enough, two forms in the bed, they must have been frightened. He wondered which was which. Getting it wrong would be terrible! He leaned over the bed's edge to see if he could get a glimpse of their faces. The one closest to him stirred, and then… he was being knocked to the floor.

Wait! This wasn't a girl! It was a man! What that meant he didn't have time to figure out. He had a knife, and his opponent was weaponless, so he thought, until he heard the sound of metal being pulled out of a sheath. The next thing he knew there was a sword resting on his heart. He threw the knife at the man and the man dodged. And then… all went black. Elrohir had knocked him out with the flat of his sword.

Rebecca turned on her lamp and stared at the unconscious man on the floor. "Thank the Valars!" she cried.

"Go call the police Mirë," he said. She ran to the phone and with in five minutes the Brunette Butcher was being hauled away.

"Wait, before he is hauled away," Rebecca said. "May I see who tried to kill me?" she asked, for the man had been masked.

The officer shrugged and peeled the mask off the killer, it was Elmer. Rebecca stared in disbelief then turned and buried her face in Elrohir's shoulder as the police left the apartment.

"To think that I wanted to befriend him!" she said. "I should have listened to your hunch."

"Do not be hard on yourself," he said, rubbing his hand up and down her back to calm her. "I didn't think he was the killer either."

"Then why didn't you like him?" she asked, looking up at him with tear rimmed eyes.

"I thought he would try to take you away from me, but not with death."

--- --- --- --- ---

"Did you get him?" Liz asked the minute they opened the door.

"Yes," Rebecca replied.

"Do you know who it was?"

"Elmer," Elrohir replied.

"Elmer? I knew he was a little nerdy, but… Elmer?" Liz asked in disbelief.

"Yes, we saw his face," Elrohir said.

--- --- --- ---

The next morning they turned on the television for the local news. After the weather the reporter came on and said, "Last night the Brunette Butcher was caught by a local man who remains anonymous. The Brunette Butcher was initially identified as U of M student Elmer Blackston, but earlier this morning the body of Elmer was found by a hunter in small woods. The autopsy reports have not come back as yet, but initial evaluation of the deterioration of his body suggests that he has been dead since early October, before the killings began. Two hours ago the identity of the Brunette Butcher was revealed to actually be that of a man named Kyle Langsworth. He confessed to be responsible for the death of Elmer Blackston and the serial killings. Police say that Kyle Langsworth had been posing as Elmer since his death. In other news…"

Rebecca turned off the television and stared at Liz who was staring blankly back. "How tragic," Rebecca said at long last.

"I wonder what the real Elmer was like," Liz said quietly.

Elrohir stared at the blank screen and said, "I've heard of these things going on, but I've never actually been this close to it before."

There was silence all around for a full ten minutes as everyone comprehended what had just come to pass.

_Authors note: Sure! Let's cut it off here! Since everyone guessed it was Elmer, I simply couldn't let it be Elmer, as much as I wanted to, so I came up with this solution. YAY! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the plot twist. REVIEW!_


	10. Getting Closer

**Time Transcended**

**Getting Closer**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

It was now the tenth of December, and the Christmas shopping rush was in full swing. Everyone was maddeningly busy, and Rebecca and Elrohir were no exception. Rebecca's parents were in Denver for early Christmas celebrations with her father's brother and sisters, Elladan and Glorfindel were flying in, and Rebecca was helping Elrohir get everything ready for everyone when they came back into town. The tree was up and decorated, as was the rest of the house, the guest rooms were all ready, and it seemed everything was done. The two flopped onto the couch only to catch a glimpse of the clock on the wall and realize that Elladan and Glorfindel would be arriving at the airport in thirty minutes… that would give them just enough time to get there.

They jumped in the car and flew to the airport. They reached it just as the plane landed. All season they had only ran, and the shock of the whole serial killer thing had worn off just in time for the stress of shopping. Elrohir and Rebecca were both tired, but she more so than he.

"Ro! Rebecca!" came a joyous cry to their right. The two turned to see Elladan jogging towards them with bags hanging off his shoulders, a few yards behind was Glorfindel who was casually walking and pretending not to know the mad-elf that was running and screaming through the terminal.

"DAN!" Elrohir returned. He ran towards his brother and gave him a huge hug. "It is good to see you again!"

"It is good to see you too brother," Elladan grinned. He saw Rebecca hanging back a little, allowing the brothers to reunite, and he beckoned to her. "Rebecca! Come! Give your future brother-in-law a hug!"

Rebecca smiled and gave a short chuckle as she embraced the other son of Elrond. Just then Glorfindel came strolling up.

"And a hug for you to!" she said as she hugged the elf lord.

Slowly he returned it. "It is good to see you again," he said warmly.

They loaded their bags into the back of Elrohir's car and drove off. Elrohir and Elladan in the front, Glorfindel and Rebecca in the back.

"So Elladan, where is my gift from Arwen?" Rebecca asked.

"Right here in my pocket," he said. He fished it out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. It was a small black box, that felt to be made of polished stone. She opened it and found inside a pendent of mithril and diamonds in the shape of a star. She stared at it with a huge grin on her face and smiled broadly. A small tear came to her eye, in remembrance of her friend. "Do you like it?"

"_Ai!_ This is beautiful! How I wish I could give her my thanks!" Rebecca cried.

"What is it?" Elladan asked.

"So you didn't look? All these many years you didn't look?" Rebecca said in utter amazement.

"No. She gave it to me closed and I have taken extreme care to make sure it stayed that way," Elladan proudly said.

Rebecca just smiled and envisioned the chain she would put it on and the earrings she would buy to go with it.

"We heard about the excitement around here as of late, either of you care to expound as to what exactly happened?" Glorfindel asked.

Rebecca gave a brief narrative and only received nods and "huh's" in reply. It was such a long and sordid tale that none of them knew just exactly how they felt on the subject. To change the mood she asked, "So how are things with you all?"

"Well, I am good. I am not sure whether that is the same for Glorfindel here," Elladan said with a grin.

Glorfindel gave his death glare to the seat ahead of him. "You know, there were several instances while you were an elfling that could have gone ill if I had not been there. Do not make me regret being there."

Elrohir teased, "Was it really all that horrible Glorfindel, whatever it was that happened?"

To this the balrog slayer would give no reply.

"If he will not tell you all, then I will," Elladan said at last.

"You would not dare!" Glorfindel said.

"Surely after all these thousands of years you would know better. Of course I am!" Elladan grinned and proceeded to narrate.

"_Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar!_" Glorfindel mumbled under his breath.

Rebecca burst into light hearted peals of laughter despite the strong cursing and then listened to the story.

"We had a lay over at JFK international, and as we were sitting and waiting for our plane, Glorfindel is sitting around and reading a magazine. Suddenly this song starts to play on some kids headphones, and it reminds him of home and all the time he spent in Rivendell and Valinor, so he leans over and whispers, 'I am finally beginning to get homesick. Even if Elro and Mirë are not ready we should leave without them. We have been gone too long.' The man next to him turns and says, 'Thanks, but no.' Then gets up and moves away. I have not seen Glorfinel turn that red since we stole his clothes while he was swimming!"

"Oh! I have not heard this story! Please, tell me how it goes!" Rebecca grinned.

"If he does it shall be the end of his life," Glorfindel growled.

"Do not be so cranky!" Elrohir said lightly. "Then again, you have always gotten cantankerous while traveling, haven't you?"

Glorfindel gave him a dirty look then fell silent.

"You shall have to tell it inside. We're here," Elrohir said.

They filed out of the car and carried the luggage in the house. Elrohir and Glorfindel also received upstairs bedrooms, which resembled theirs from Rivendell, and once the two were settled they headed to the kitchen for some strong coffee. They had to stay up much later than they wanted too, and already they were getting tired.

For a few minutes the four sat around the kitchen table with a cup of something or another, in dead silence. Thanks to webcam and instant messenger, they were all caught up on the others business and had nothing else to talk about, at least, at the moment. Rebecca looked from one face to the next and saw the far off looks in their eyes and the blank expressions on their faces. She burst into laughter at them.

"What?" Elladan asked, amused and annoyed.

"All of you look so blank it is humorous," she said in a matter of fact way.

"From hence forth, let us speak in elvish when we can. English is such an uncouth language to my mouth," Glorfindel suddenly interjected.

"_Pourquoi pas français_?" Rebecca suggested with a silly grin.

"_Oder Deutsch_," added Elladan

"_O español_," Elrohir said.

"Or not," Glorfindel added in his native tongue. "I think you sons of Elrond have been in this world a little too long."

Elrohir and Elladan laughed a little and then the silence ensued once more.

"I'm hungry," Elladan blurted out.

Rebecca broke into peals of laughter. "You sound just like a hobbit!" she gasped.

All three elves just stared at her as she laughed.

"You need to go to be early tonight Mirë. You are ridiculously tired," Elrohir said.

"I am not," she retorted like a child.

"Yes you are. If you laid down you would be sound asleep in five minutes," he replied.

Elladan and Glorfindel looked at each other with grins on their faces and smiles in their eyes. It was so cute to watch those two together. Especially when they acted completely oblivious to the world around them.

"I would not," she stated.

He sighed and let it go at that. They sat around and talked casually for a bit, Rebecca growing more and more giddy with every minute that passed. When she was tired, she grew giddy, and Valars was she giddy! All had been warned of this by her parents, but none quite realized just how it was.

"Mirë, are you sure you do not want to go to bed? You are acting quite tired," Elrohir said softly.

"I'm bouncing off the seat and you say that I am tired!" she laughed.

All three just looked at her with a look that said, "you are in denial". It was now getting late, about ten, and Elrohir realized if he didn't put her to bed, she would bounce all night until she fell over. He scooted his chair next to hers and put an arm around her and said, "Are you sure you are awake Mirë?"

"Yes! Quite sure!" she exuberantly replied.

"Mirë, why do you not go to bed, relax… you have had a rough month and you need to rest. There is naught more to do. If you will not sleep, then at least go sit on the couch and relax a bit. You are tired," he said softly.

As he spoke, Glorfindel and Elladan watched her face go from hyper to calm, with grins on their faces.

"Yes, the couch would be a good deal softer than this wooden chair," she said at last. She sounded spacey, close to dreaming…

She went into the living room and sat on the couch, accompanied by Elrohir and Elladan and Glorfindel watching from a distance. He talked to her softly for a few minutes and then… she was asleep on his shoulder. Carefully Elrohir picked up his sleeping Mirë and carried her off to bed.

"Ah, just like your father," Glorfindel said as Elrohir came down the stairs. "I watched him perform that trick more than once with your mother."

Elrohir grinned wide, "I learned from the best!"

"Remind me again, Elrohir, why I agreed to come back with you," Elladan said. "I have sat around in this world for hundreds of years watching you hunt for your love, whilst I have been entirely loveless…"

"Not true! Remember, 1112, that Irish peasant girl with the big green eyes… what was her name…" Elrohir said, trying hard to recall.

"I don't know. I called her Crazy Catherine," Elladan confessed. "Remember, she turned out to be a schizophrenic kleptomaniac."

"What about the Italian girl, Rosa Marie?" Elrohir said. "The 1342 one, not the strange 1276 one," Elrohir suggested.

"Her father was a mercenary and her mother was controlling," Elladan said.

"How about Helga? Or Samantha? Or Mary?" Elrohir listed.

"Mad, possessive, leper," Elladan flatly replied.

"Mary was a leper?" Elrohir said.

"Well, the first one had other interests besides me, the second one died of the Black plague, the third one was killed by a mad cat, but the fourth one was," Elladan informed.

"I told you Elrohir! But you would not listen," Glorfindel said.

"Glorfindel, you were in Greece when Elladan got to the fourth Mary. It was the second one you said was leprous. The second one was just warty."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive."

"Perhaps you shall meet someone yet," Elrohir said, trying to comfort his brother.

"Yes, and if I do, then I shall want to take her with me, and she shall not want to go, and even if she did, the Valars would not permit it," Elladan sighed.

"I was thinking of when we get back to Valinor," Elrohir said. "Remember that elleth… Aranel, she seemed to be rather interested in you."

"I have been gone how many centuries now… I do not think she would wait that long," Elladan said.

"Even if she didn't, Valinor is full of unmarried elven women," Glorfindel said.

"True true!" Elladan said with a grin.

"Speaking of marriage," Elrohir said, "You are willing to do our wedding, are you not?"

"I am," Glorfindel said. "And I am quite honored to do so. I may tease you and your brother, but I hold you both in the highest esteem."

From there subject shifted to elvish customs, and it was decided that around the house at any rate, they would speak only elvish and wear their elvish clothes, which were buried under everything else they owned.

"Over three hundred years," Elrohir said at last. "It has been well over that many years since we could still wear our robes in public."

"Has it been that long already?" Elladan inquired.

"Well, probably a bit longer, but I would sneak mine on for special occasions a little longer than I should have I think," Elrohir confessed.

"How about your shoes, do either of you still have yours? Mine rotted away finally two hundred years ago," Glorfindel said.

"Two hundred! What were they made of? Mithril? Our last pair withered away in the sixteenth century," Elladan exclaimed. "Which ones were they?"

"They were my mithril coated ones. The leather underneath finally rotted out and I have not the skill to repair them. I now have mithril dust sitting in a jar upstairs," Glorfindel said with a laugh.

The twins shook their heads. It was just like Glorfindel… to keep boots for sixth thousand years or better.

"The spells finally wore off then?" Elrohir said.

"That or I swore to many times against them when I stubbed my toe," he added. He laughed and the other two joined him. "We should make another pair, just leather, for when we sail. It wouldn't do to arrive in Valinor barefooted or in a pair of Nike's."

Elladan said, "Yes, I can see it now, we all arrive once more on white shores in royal elvish robes and pleather shoes with rubber soles."

They laughed and joked for a little while longer, then realized the hour and went to bed with a smile on their lips and a laugh in their hearts.

**TRANSLATIONS!**

_Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar! _- May Balrogs eat you!

_Pourquoi pas français? _– Why not French?

_Oder Deutsch_ – Or German

_O español _– Or Spanish

_AUTHORS NOTE: Who said my fanfics weren't educational? LOL! You all just did your French, German, and Spanish homework, plus a little elvish for good measure. YAY FOR YOU! LOL! Yeah, incase you should wonder, I'm tired, almost like Rebecca, and well, it's late. Good night!_


	11. Chaos!

**Time Transcended**

**CHAOS!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was now December twenty-first, and the entire family was going crazy. Rebecca's parents were there, and gone all day visiting whilst her brother hung out and friend's houses. Elrohir and Rebecca were going mad waiting for the wedding day, and Elladan and Glorfindel were also going crazy because the unwed couple were going crazy.

Elrohir almost had a revolving door on his house, and his carpet was getting more wear than it had in years. They were hardly ever home, and even more seldom together. Across the coffee table in the living room were lists and books and magazines containing the details of the wedding. Glorfindel was frantically trying to remember every last word of the elvish ceremony, and Elladan was trying to get in contact with Elrohir's pastor friend. Poor Rebecca was running non stop; receiving RSVP's, picking colors… It seemed the closer she got to it, the more she had to do. She had always figured, rather prayed, that it would be easier and less chaotic the closer she got. Was she ever wrong!

As the preparations for the wedding were going on, there were also preparations for the honeymoon to be made. Rebecca's father was in charge of getting plane tickets, but Elrohir had to talk to the old man that kept the cottage in the Swiss Alps. Trying to catch him in town where there actually was a telephone was quite a trick, and he began to wonder whether he would reach him at all.

Chaos and pandemonium may be adjectives used to describe Elrohir's house over that Christmas season… and perhaps not too far off. Elrohir also had to have his brother go to work for him for a few days and proclaim that he would quit and get married. Elladan had fun pretending to be his brother, he always did, but in light of the frantic scene at Elrohir's house… he was ecstatic. The farther he was from the chaos, the happier he was.

"Wait, who reserved the church?" Rebecca suddenly blurted out that night at dinner.

"I did a month ago, remember?" Her mother said.

"Oh yes, I forgot," she said as she rubbed her forehead, desperately trying to remember her mother telling her that fact. She was being pulled in so many directions that she couldn't see straight. She was beginning to wonder whether she would make it to the end of the aisle on the wedding day.

Later, as everyone headed to bed, Elrohir walked up the stairs beside Rebecca and said, "Are you all right Mirë nin? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine. Really," she absentmindedly replied.

"No Mirë, you are not," he insisted. "Come now," he gently implored "You know I shall discover whatever is bothering you sooner or later."

She sighed and stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at him. "True. I am just tired. You know this. It is all the preparations. Once it is over I shall relax. Don't worry."

Elrohir gave her a sweet kiss on her lips and sent her off to bed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

It was the day after Christmas and Rebecca's parents were staying a few miles down the road with some other friends so there was that much more room. All the decorations were back off the walls, and everyone was feeling rather… elvish. Liz, who was staying in the house to help until the wedding, noted it first.

She was stacking dishes in the cupboard as Rebecca was washing and Elrohir was drying. "You know, I've only been here a day, but I just have this weird feeling… not that it's bad, just different."

"What do you mean?" Elrohir said, unable to interpret her meaning.

"I don't know. It's that feeling I get when I tour an old house, like… I really am that far back in time. Only, this is far more vivid and deep. In a way. But I don't feel like I'm back in time or that old or something. I … don't know," she said. "I want to put on a flowing dress and dance around barefoot. The words 'tra-la-la-la-lally' seem like they should be sang out at the top of my lungs while I spin around."

Elrohir began to laugh. "It is because this is an elvish house, now, and elves are living in it during a time of peace and happiness. I suppose if you really wanted to put on a dress and spin around singing 'tra-la-la-la-lally' I would not say anything. In fact, I might join you."

A wild look of excitement gleamed in the eyes of the two girls as they looked at Elrohir.

"Really?" They asked in unison.

"I do not see why not," he grinned. "Tell Glorfindel and Elladan to join you. Let us throw ourselves a small party. We have been too stressed out as of late."

The girls dropped what they were doing and sped off like two elflings, telling Elladan and Glorfindel they were going to have a small party just then to relax. With in a few minutes there was a pizza on the way (Elrohir did not want to cook) and everyone was in elvish garb just singing and dancing or spinning around. Liz was in one of Rebecca's dresses, and loving every second of it. There were five people in elvish garb acting like children and singing and dancing to unexistent music. Anyone observing the scene would think all of them insane. And they would have laughed at the criticism.

Once the pizza came they all plopped down on the couch and watched "scary" movies. The entire time laughing at the people.

"Oh yes! There is a madman in the house with a chainsaw, let's split up!" Elladan commented in his airheaded tone.

Glorfindel chimed in, "Oh look! There is a mirror! Let's scream!"

"AAAH!" the screamed in chorus.

Rebecca laughed hard. She had never seen Glorfindel acting so ridiculous.

"Don't you just love how when there is this thing about to kill them they gotta stop and make out?" Liz commeted.

"I have always wondered how anyone thought that would happen," Elrohir agreed. "Elf though I be, I do realize that time is of the essence when something is attacking you."

"Apparently Hollywood humans have a lesser concept of time than immortal elves," Liz replied.

Eventually Liz got tired and headed to bed, and the Elladan and Glorfindel said they wanted to do a little reading, so the three left Elrohir and Rebecca to themselves. She laid her head on his shoulder and with a smile in her voice said, "Thank you so much Elro. The insanity was just what I needed."

"You are more than welcome. Are you ready for bed?" Elrohir asked.

"Too tired to move," she replied.

"Then I will carry you," he said. He stood and picked her up and carried her up the stair case with minimal effort. Once in her room he laid her down on her bed and tucked her in.

"Good night," Elrohir said as he bent down to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms about him, thus persuading him to stay for a few minutes and say a longer good night. After five minutes of good night kisses he tore himself from her and said, "If I do not leave you now I will not leave you at all. Good night my love."

"Good night!" she said as he walked out the door.

-------------------------- ----------------------------

Elrohir reached his room and laid down upon his bed, unbelieving of the fact he was so close to being married. After all these ages he was almost there! He gazed up at the stars that shone into his room through his sky light and sang a soft elvish song to himself as he thought about his wife-to-be and honeymoon-to-come. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door, dispersing the thoughts like music in the wind.

"May I come in?" came a muffled voice.

"Enter," he said as he sat up. In walked his brother wearing baggy pajama bottoms and an open robe. "What is on your mind brother?"

Elladan entered with a grin on his face. "Guess what I found."

"Your missing underwear?" Elrohir sarcastically guessed.

"No. And I want to find them before the wedding. They're my lucky ones."

"After this many millennia you believe in lucky underwear?" Elrohir asked with a raised brow.

"Well, they were made in the third age," Elladan defended. "And they don't have any holes."

"That's always good to know," Elrohir said as he flopped back down on his bed. "Why did you come in here again?"

"I forgot," Elladan said. With that he turned on his heel and left the room.

Suddenly Rebecca bolted upright in her bed and held her head in her hands. "I have got to stop eating pizza before bed!" she said to herself, then laid down and went back to sleep.

_Authors note: We are ending this here! This chapter was one thing after another, so I decided to just add in the dream of Rebecca's and call it a chapter. I don't think this was the best chapter... This being said, I hope you all review and tell me this so I can feel better about my failure and have a really good excuse to drink Boston Coolers. _


	12. Quick Change

**Time Transcended**

**Quick Change**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

Later that night, after her relatively disturbing dream, she had another. She was outside, standing in his front lawn and suddenly the world flew past her and the wintry night was turned to day and all was a blur until at long last it stopped and it was warm and spring-like. She was back in Rivendell, watching Elrond writing something in a large book she had seen in his library. He was outdoors and against a tree, the very tree she had fallen out of. Rather, would fall out of. She knew, as you know anything in dreams, that she had not come yet. She stood behind the elf lord that seemed totally oblivious to her presence, and read what he was writing.

"According to the laws of the Eldar, the betrothal is to stand for one year…" she read aloud. Before she had much time to think on it Elrond suddenly lost focus on his task at hand and saw into the future, and she saw as he did. The scenery before her seemed to fade and a frameless picture appeared before her. She saw herself and Elrohir on the day she was to depart. She saw him give the ring to her, and then the vision faded. Elrond sat and contemplated it for a minute then decided it would make sense in time and so he continued to write. The dream faded and she was sent back to her world. As she was being taken home and the world rushed passed her she had a strong feeling that a clock or timer had been set and that she and Elrohir had been forgetting or missing something, but she couldn't think of what. She reached Elrohir's front lawn and laid down in the snow and fell asleep, in her dream.

The next morning when she awoke she went straight to Elrohir.

"Elro, there is something I must tell you," she said.

"I have something to say to you as well, but you go first," Elrohir said.

She told him her dream in great detail and as Elrohir listened his face went from despairing to surprised to ecstatic. When she finished she asked, "So, what do you make of it?"

"That what I was going to say is now completely irrelevant!" he replied. It seemed he was on the verge of jumping up and down for joy.

"What were you going to say?" she inquired.

"That we would have to postpone the wedding, but your dream has told me otherwise," he answered, giving her a quick kiss as he finished the sentence.

"Okay, start from the beginning," Rebecca said.

"Well, I was coming to tell you that we could not get married because according to the law of the Eldar we had not been betrothed long enough to get married. I foolishly tried to ignore my conscious on the matter, but today I could tolerate it no more and was going to tell you as much. But your dream has revealed that in the eyes of the Valar we have been engaged over a year, in fact, over four years. From the day you left the count began, for then we did promise to wed each other, and thus we were betrothed. Perhaps a little more informal than usual because only you were given a ring and… I put it on the wrong finger, unthinking. Oh Mirë! I have not been so happy to hear about a dream in many long years!"

Rebecca smiled wide and gave him a kiss and said, "You are fortunate it all worked out, or you would have been a dead elf."

Her elven wedding was in two hours, her human one in four after that. Everything was ready, but her. Rebecca had to put on her dress first, because once her hair was done putting on a dress would be out of the question. After fifteen minutes Liz and Mrs. Parsons realized they didn't know just how it was suppose to look, and even though Rebecca did, she had no idea how to do it to herself.

"Elladan!" Liz yelled as she left Rebecca's dressing room. "Come here! We need your help!"

Elladan came out of Elrohir's dressing room and said, "Yes?"

"Neither I, nor Rebecca, nor her mother can figure out how to do Reb's hair. Can you help us?"

"Well… I'll have to ask Elrohir if he needs me any further…" he popped back into his brother's room and a second later came out, shutting the door behind him. "I'm free. I'm not sure how much I can help, but I am sure I can do something."

He entered Rebecca's dressing room and saw that her hair was simply combed straight and sitting their limp while Rebecca did part of her makeup.

"How do you want your hair?" Elladan blurted out as he walked up to her.

Rebecca laughed and said, "Double pepperoni and onions with a few braids and something that looks elven."

He laughed in turn and set to work. As his fingers braided her hair he spoke. "I hope this turns out well, I haven't actually done a lady's hair in a few thousand years. The last time I had to do it, I was doing Arwen's hair. She had broken her hand at grandmother's and none of her attendants were there. It was still rather early and she had to go to a breakfast with Grandfather in thirty minutes, so there was no one but me to help her. After that she said she liked the way I did it so much that for special occasions she enlisted me. I have always had very nimble and deft fingers." He reached over and picked up her circlet and placed it upon her head then continued doing her hair. A few seconds later he stepped back and said, "I am done! So, what do you think?"

He held up a mirror behind her head.

"Elladan! You are a wedding saver!" Rebecca exclaimed. "It is fabulous!"

"You are welcome Rebecca. Now, if you need help with your make-up, I am afraid I cannot help you," Elladan said with a grin.

"Thank you again Elladan!"

"If I am no longer needed, I shall be leaving now. I have to go get ready myself," Elladan said.

Liz escorted him to the door and before she shut it on him she said, "Thank you again Elladan. I don't know what we would have done with out you."

Elladan smiled warmly. "You are welcome."

After careful make up application Rebecca deemed herself ready. All she had to do was put on her jewelry and then wait. When it was all on and ready she beheld herself in a full sized mirror.

Upon her head was a braided mithril circlet with stars upon it at intervals. Her earrings were dangling silver with small diamonds hanging down at different intervals. Around her neck hung a mithril necklace with a star hanging from the chain and two smaller diamonds on hanging down on either side of it. With her light blue dress she looked like an elf indeed. She smiled and spun around slowly.

"You look… elven fair Rebecca," her mother said.

"Simply beautiful," Liz added.

"How much time do I have 'til the ceremony?" Rebecca asked.

"Maybe twenty minutes," Mrs. Parson replied. She paused then added, "Rebecca, I am so proud of you and happy for you. You are a wonderful daughter and you are marrying a wonderful man, well, elf. In any event I am just…" she broke off to choke back tears of joy. "Well, I must get ready too. Thank goodness my hair is short or we'd have to call Elladan back here."

Rebecca was not even inclined to cry, she was too nervous and giddy to even think of tears. She only hugged her mother and said, "Wish me luck! I keep tripping over Quenya."

Her mother suddenly chuckled and said, "Only if you wish me luck too. I'm still not sure I have everything right. You know, I never expected to hear that on this day."

Rebecca laughed. "Yeah, this is all a little… okay, very different."

Five minutes later they were all ready and were walking to the fellowship hall of the church where the elven ceremony was to take place. It was decorated to have a neo-medieval look to it so it could accommodate a human and elven wedding. Quite handsome to be sure, and ingeniously done. The ceremony took place during a feast and in a very specific way. Usually there were larger audiences to the occasion, but all things considered, it was significantly smaller. The only audience to be had was Liz, Mr. Parsons, Rebecca's brother, and Elladan. Small, but cozy.

To Liz it all seemed reversed, for they celebrated the marriage, then at the end of the feast had the wedding. It wasn't a proper feast, at least to elven standards, and it really didn't need to be. At the end of the eating, at which all the humans, save the teenaged brother of Rebecca, were certain they would split their clothes, Rebecca and Elladan stood and came to the front and Mrs. Parsons and Glorfindel (acting as Elrohir's father) joined the hands of the pair and blessed them. It was then that Elrohir and Rebecca had picked to say words that should have been said before Rebecca left Rivendel. Then, the words, previously unheard by mortal ears, were recited by Mrs. Parson's and Glorfindel. Rebecca and Elrohir then received back one from the other the silver rings that should have been exchanged upon engagement but were not until much later; and they gave in exchange slender rings of gold, which were worn upon the index finger of the right hand. With that the ceremony was to be complete. After that the four members of the audience and Mrs. Parsons and Glorfindel all clapped as Elladan produced a guitar and Rebecca and Elrohir danced.

The small party enjoyed themselves for half an hour, then they realized they had to get everything ready for the human wedding that was now only two and a half hours away. Liz, Elladan, Glorfindel, and Mr. Parsons were in charge of cleaning up so when Mrs. Parsons' friends came to finish setting up for the wedding it would look as if nothing had been touched since the night before.

Rebecca had to change her jewelry, dress, shoes, everything, and then straighten out her hair so she could curl it right. For no reason at all her hair had decided to be uncooperative and not curl in the way she wanted, so last minute she had to change her hair style completely. She wanted her hair twisted up and then the twist covered by cascading ringlets. Unfortunately, she could not get it to do that. So, she changed her plans and straightened her hair to then put in larger, bouncy curls that would fall down her hair that was half pulled back.

About the time she finished that Liz entered carrying a bouquet of Baby's breath.

"Reb! I have a brilliant idea! Elrohir will love it!" Liz exclaimed.

In a few minutes Rebecca was looking at herself again in the full length mirror. On her head was a crown of Baby's breath and behind her crown was her veil. Her jewelry was simplistic, diamond stud earrings and a silver necklace with a diamond hanging from it. Her dress was long sleeved and covered in a fine lace. She looked as if her dress was made of frost and she was a queen. Liz stood behind her and looked into the mirror and said, "Reb, you look wonderful. Now, could you help me get somewhere near there?"

Reb smiled and said, "Okay! I'll do your hair while you do your makeup. Deal?"

"Deal!" Liz said.

Within twenty minutes Liz was done and time was growing short. Everything was falling into place splendidly.

-------- ------------ ---------------

Ten minutes… just ten more minutes and Rebecca would be married in the eyes of the government as well. She had survived one wedding, and was confident she could survive another.

Friends now bridesmaids kept surrounding her and sharing their excitement over the whole affair until the last minute when everyone had to organize themselves for the ceremony. The next thing she knew she had her father's arm linked with hers and she was walking down the aisle to a broadly smiling Elrohir.

They had decided on a short ceremony, so with in twenty-five minutes it was all done and she was kissing Elrohir as the audience looked on.

After their pictures were taken, they went down to the reception. As they walked down to the fellowship hall Elrohir whispered to Rebecca, "Let's only stay for twenty minutes then sneak out."

"But I thought we said…" Rebecca began to say.

"We had considered an hour or so, but do you really want to stick around that long? We could run out early, run back to the house for our things, steal a few kisses, then go to the airport," Elrohir said.

Rebecca grinned as she said, "Okay!" It was just about then they reached the hall.

Liz was sitting next to Rebecca and said, "Any change in plans?"

"What gave it away?" Rebecca asked.

"The grin on your face. It isn't one that says 'just married'. It's one that says 'just scheming'."

"You know me too well. But FYI, we're leaving in twenty minutes. Try to distract them for us will you?" Rebecca replied.

"Sure. Hey, can I sleep in your room while house sitting?" Liz asked with a grin.

"Why not," Rebecca grinned.

Twenty minutes later Elrohir leaned over and whispered, "It's time. Let's go!"

Rebecca then nodded to Liz who went over to the cake table and made a speech. As she talked on and on, Rebecca and Elrohir quietly and slowly found their way out through a back door, then ran full speed to his car, jumped in, and sped off to Elrohir's, rather, their house.

_Authors note: Okay… I hope this chapter was substantially better than the last chapter which was just terrible… I apologize for making you all endure it! May this chapter be better and your reviews many! Next chapter should be fun. HEHE! Prepare for fluffyness! But no gory details... cuz that's just too much!  
_


	13. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Time Transcended**

**Leaving On a Jet Plane**

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Mid-way through Liz's great speech on how much she loved weddings and being Rebecca's friend, Mrs. Parsons looked over and saw her daughter and son-in-law were gone. She nudged her husband and nodded towards the table. Both looked at the other and grinned.

The church was fifteen minutes from Elrohir's house, so in no time at all they were back. With in five minutes all the luggage was in the back of the car.

"Elro, it is an hour until we should leave for the air port. What are we going to do in the mean time?" Rebecca asked, falling into elvish.

Elrohir only grinned at first, then he said, "It is a long flight over the ocean, and we won't have any time to ourselves until we get to the cottage, so…"

"I see!" Rebecca grinned. "But you can't kiss what you can't catch!" she teased as she ran up the stairs. He gave chase, up the stairs, down the hall, and into his room. She had beaten him in there however, and so he found the room empty, but knew she was there. He could feel her presence.

It didn't take him long to find her, much to her disappointment. She was in his closet, behind a stack of boxes he had been meaning to put in the attic for Varda knew how long.

"Aha! I found you. What is my prize?" He joked.

She said nothing, but kissed him long and sweetly.

---------- ------------- ------------- -----------

Two hours later they were in the air, waving good-bye to the Detroit metro area and saying hello to the eastern seaboard. From their first class seats they could see the world spread out before them, like a brown and white quilted blanket.

In low elvish whispers they spoke as they flew over Vermont. "What do you plan on us doing while in Switzerland?" Rebecca asked.

"Besides the obvious? Well, there are some excellent ski slopes, and of course the little village is a perfect tourist destination. There isn't much to say, but there is more to do."

"Like Imladris?"

"Very much so."

"I cannot wait until we get there!"

He smiled and she smiled and everyone else that saw their smiles knew that the words "Just Married" were probably written on a car somewhere back at the airport.

Once the plane was over the ocean Elrohir made both of them sleep for the duration of the flight. It would be no good to get to Switzerland incredibly tired! And thus it was the first time they slept side by side as elven man and wife was on an airplane cruising over the Atlantic.

--------- ---------- ------------ -----------

They had a connecting flight in Amsterdam, and woke up seconds before the stewardess announced that fact. Rebecca looked out her window and tried to figure out what time it was with minimal success.

"It is eight in the morning Mirë, local time. In Detroit it is two in the morning. It shouldn't be too long now before we are in Zurich, then the cottage," Elrohir informed.

"Thank you Elro," she said then gave a yawn.

------------ --------------- ------------- --------

They were now driving towards the cottage. The Swiss Alps towered above them and the closer they got to the destination the more Rebecca thought it looked like Rivendell. She smiled and reclined her chair as the sun began to illuminate the Alps. It was a cloudy day thus far, but the forecast held promise of sun all day and snow all night.

Their first stop since the quaint little Swiss village was coming up, and Rebecca was eagerly awaiting her meeting with the keeper of the cottage. She was in such a flittery and light hearted mood that she would have enjoyed meeting anyone right then. A small cottage appeared around the corner on their left. He stopped the vehicle and both got out.

There was a little girl out in the yard playing with a dog, and when she saw Elrohir and Rebecca, she took a step back, unused to strangers. Elrohir spoke to her from where he stood and said, "Guten Morgen! Ist John Heim?"

The little girl nodded just as the front door opened and out came John.

Rebecca watched the short reunion with only the slightest idea of what was being said. She guessed Elrohir was telling the old man whom she assumed to be John, that she was his wife, and he was asking for the spare key to the cottage. John disappeared into the house and emerged minutes later holding up the key. After exchanging some more German dialogue she did not understand, Elrohir and Rebecca climbed back in the vehicle and drove off.

Ten minutes drive from the cottage revealed some of the most terrifyingly familiar terrain Rebecca had ever beheld. If she did not know better she would have sworn they were driving into Rivendell.

Above a frigid cold river stood a bridge, and over the bridge they drove. The house to which they were driving was not so much as Rivendell looking as the landscape had been, but definitely had an elven feel to it. It was tall, multi-layered, and looked as if it simply sat upon the side of the mountain.

Many peeked roofs and many large windows smiled at them in the growing sunlight. It looked like a cross between Rivendell, Elrond's cottage, and Mr. Treeleaf's house. She smiled, and he smiled, and at last they realized they were indeed married, and very much left to themselves.

They got out of the car and walked up to the door. As they neared the threshold Elrohir picked her up and carried her over it and all the way to the sitting room and laid her down upon the couch and said, "Lift not a finger while I get everything into our room."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Elrohir grinned.

As he brought in the luggage she observed her surroundings. The sitting room was taller than a normal room, and quite spacious, freely flowing into the library and what she called the living room. The walls were off white and the pillars, beams, and trim of the place were dark wood. The floor itself was a medium wood color and there were bright colored rugs in the rooms. The window revealed a marvelous view the lower part of the valley and the mountains, and she felt like bursting into a chorus of "The Sound of Music". There were curtains drawn aside on the huge windows, and color of them was crimson with a thin white curtain over it. She saw they could be opened and shut separately and decided to draw the white curtains shut.

With in ten minutes all the luggage was up in the bedroom and he was coming down the stairs to his darling bride. He sat down next to her on the couch and said, "What do you think?"

"The scenery is spectacular, this house is beautiful, and you are a hopelessly romantic poet!" She grinned.

"I cannot argue!" he smiled, and ended with a kiss. "The day is still young, what you would like to do? Go sightseeing in the village, or just take a walk outside?"

"Oooh, I suppose a walk would be nice," she said. She put her coat and gloves back on and they walked out into the overcast, snowy land.

He led her amongst the foot paths surrounding the house and into a small wood of pines. In the center of it was a gazebo with benches all the way around. They went in and she sat on his lap and said, "It's a good deal colder here than in Michigan."

"Yes, just a little bit. But did you notice? The snow is more packed down. You were walking on it with almost as much ease as I did."

"I did notice. I wish I could do that all the time," she lamented.

"I am glad you cannot. Because if you could, then there would be no occasion for me to carry you in the snow," he joked.

She could think of no reply so she kissed him. And immediately afterwards said, "We best move indoors if we wish to continue kissing. Lest our lips freeze together."

"And what would be bad about that?" he asked with a glimmer in his eyes.

She simply giggled. Once her giggles were done she said, "I can't think of a thing. How about we continue this sport inside." She then bolted out of the gazebo, only hesitating slightly to call back, "Catch me if you can!"

He gave her three seconds more of a head start, then he gave chase. She was easier to find this time, for once he hit the door he found a clear trail to follow.

On the door way lay her hat, trailing towards the kitchen was her scarf. In the kitchen he found her left hand glove which was pointing towards the living room where he found her right hand glove. Behind the couch lied a shoe, and at the foot of the stairs was the other. Half way up the stairs was her coat and lying at the door of the bedroom were her socks. He opened the door to find her draped over the bed, her head hanging off of it, and voice saying, "_Mae govannan mel nin_."

"You are not going to run if I draw near are you?"

"No. The foot races are done. For now," she said as she rolled over on her stomach.

He crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to her and began to kiss her.

"Now wait a second, you are still in hat, gloves, coat, and boots. That simply will not do!" Rebecca said as she pulled the hat off of his head. She tossed it aside then jumped off the bed. Elrohir watched her with amusement as she bounced across the room and over to the window. She drew the curtains shut and came bouncing back. "Just in case some wayward skier comes by."

"They would have to be very lost," Elrohir commented.

"Luck favors the prepared," she replied with a glint in her eyes. "Will you take your coat off already? You're making me hot just looking at you!"

He flung the coat onto the floor and seconds later his gloves were on top of it. He was kissing her and rubbing his hand up and down her back when he felt something strange under her shirt. His hand stopped over it and he asked, "What is this?"

"A bruise."

"From what?"

"Knocking into my dresser drawer knob," she replied between two kisses. "You felt that?" she asked pulling away a little to study his face.

"Yes. In fact," he said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back, "You have a tight shoulder, your spine is ever so slightly out of alignment, and your hip has a bruise which seems just as old as the one on your back. Is that from the dresser too?"

"Uh-huh. You married a klutz," she declared.

He chuckled and kissed her a few times more then said, "I can heal your bruises and your tight shoulder you know," with a smile in his eyes.

"Be my guest," she replied.

---------- ------------ ----------------

Glorfindel was happy to be out of that tuxedo and in elvish garb again. He was sitting in the living room and reading a book when Elladan came down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a shirt.

He reached out for the door knob and Glorfindel asked, "Where are you going?"

"Out. I just don't feel like sitting around the house," he replied. He left, jumped in the car, and drove off.

He reached the mall with every intention of buying a new shirt or.. or something. He was envious of Elrohir, to be perfectly honest. He wanted to fall in love in get married. Elbereth knew he had waited quite long enough! He was absentmindedly wandering around when someone ran into him. He had been watching where he was going, but the silly girl had not. She had been walking backwards and talking to a friend who was walking backwards and away as well.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said as she spun around. "Oh hi Dan!"

"Greetings Liz! What brings you here?"

"Smoothies and shoe sales. You?"

"Umm… nothing I guess."

"Come now! It is something. Male elves do not go to the mall for nothing."

"How would you know?"

"Because I know you, Elrohir, and Glorfindel. You don't do anything with out a reason."

"Oh," he answered stupidly.

"Well, in any event you look like a lost elven puppy. Want to shop with me?"

"Sure," he replied.

She linked arms with him and off they went towards the shoe sales. As she tried on her third pair of shoes she asked Elladan, "So what is troubling you?"

"What?" he asked, broken out of his musings.

"What's troubling you. Troubles are the only thing I can figure would randomly bring you to the mall."

"I'd rather not say," he replied.

"Ah! Brother. It's Elro and Reb that's giving you troubles. You're jealous," Liz said. She was only guessing, but she knew by then that if you act confident in your guess then they are more likely to admit it. Or show signs to confirm or deny.

"How do you figure that?"

"I've been watching you since I've known you. People are my hobby. Admittedly you and Glorfy are a little harder to read than humans are, but I learned. It's in your eyes. Your eyes flicker emotion, not your face. Once I figured that out it made my job easier."

Elladan just stared at her incredulously. "And how many years have you been practicing the art of people watching?"

"As long as I can remember," she smiled.

"You're good at it," Elladan stated. "Since you've guessed I might as well tell you that you are correct. You know, you are the first human to be able to read me that clearly. Only family prior to you could read my moods like that."

"Come now Dan, tell me everything."

"What is there to tell? I wish I could find someone as Elro found someone. That is all."

"Is it really that simple?" Liz asked.

"Well, yes."

"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

"No, I don't think so," Elladan said.

"If you say so. But just so you know, if you do want to talk or just hang out with someone or something, I'm usually home alone and bored, so more than willing to accommodate," Liz offered.

"Thanks," Elladan said with a grin.

_Authors note: Well, this chapter is a little longer than the last few. There wasn't as much fluff as I had planned on there being, but… oh well. I'll keep trying to sneak it in. I thank you all for bearing with me in this story! Your reviews are REALLY REALLY appreciated!_


	14. To Get an Understanding

**Time Transcended**

**To Get an Understanding**

Disclaimer: I own… a blue pillow.

_Author's note: Please, just read the whole chapter and the author's note at the end. Reviewing is always nice too..._  


There was soft music playing and a melodic voice singing. The CD player was still on. It would be on all night because Elrohir had set it on repeat. It was a ten disk CD player with ten CD's doomed to repeat until someone bothered to turn it off. It was nearing the end of the first time through and she was in no hurry to climb out of bed and turn it off.

"Let it play," she groggily thought to herself as she buried her face deeper into her pillow. It was two in the morning and Elrohir was sound asleep, eyes wide open and all. Rebecca, however, was wide awake. The words of Arwen rang in her ears… yes, he did twitch violently in his sleep. Although, Rebecca had a hard time calling it twitching. It was more like punching. Or wrestling. In any event, it was swift, graceful, thought out, and like a reflex, as all elvish movements seemed to be. Rebecca sat up and looked over at the sleeping elf. "What to do with a twitching elf… hmm…" she whispered.

She had no idea, and sleeping with someone that smacks you in his sleep every twenty minutes is simply impossible. She climbed out of bed, put on a warm robe and her slippers, and went downstairs to the telephone.

"Hello?" came the voice on the other end.

"Elladan?" Rebecca asked hopefully.

"Yes. Is that you Rebecca?" he asked.

"Yeah. Listen, do you have any idea how to get Elrohir to stop twitching? I'm going to bruise soon."

"Well, the only way Legolas ever found was to wrap him in a blanket and then tie the blanket closed with cords. Sort of like an elven mummy."

"I am not mummifying my husband," Rebecca said.

"Other than that I'm not…" Elladan had the phone snatched away from him by Glorfindel.

"If Elrohir is hitting you in his sleep, then you must lay your hands over his ears and say the following. If you don't have paper and pen handy, I suggest you get it," Glorfindel said.

Rebecca found both in the kitchen on the counter and scribbled down the words.

"If that doesn't work, mummify him," Glorfindel said.

"Thank you Glorfindel. Do you think it will work though? I'm not an elf or anything," Rebecca reminded.

"I do not know. You must try and see," He replied.

"Okay, thanks again Glorfindel. Bye," Rebecca said. She hung up and ran back upstairs.

--------

"Wait a moment!" Elladan cried. "You mean to tell me you have known how to get him to stop twitching and you never told me?"

"Yes," Glorfindel replied simply as he went back towards him room.

"You mean, that I spent all those years hunting orcs and getting smacked every night and I didn't have to!"

"Yes."

"You are infuriating Glorfindel!" Elladan informed.

"Thank you!" Glorfindel replied with a bow.

----- ------ ------ -----

Rebecca crept carefully back onto the bed and turned on the lamp, hoping she would not wake him, and then leaned over him and tried placing both hands over his ears… it didn't work. At last she found a position in which this was easily accomplished. She set the paper down on his chest and read aloud the words. Once done she wondered if it had worked. She took the paper and set it down on her nightstand, turned off the lamp, and laid back down in bed. Sure enough, it had worked! He did not twitch!

She laid there with a grin on her face, pleased with her accomplishment, and tried to fall back asleep, but with no luck. She was now wide awake. Just her luck. A song she recognized was playing, so she sang along with it for want of anything else to do, and soon she was dancing around the room by herself, becoming quite hyper with the late hour and the sleep that would not come. Right in the middle of her third song in her midnight concert she hit a high note which woke Elrohir with a start. Not that she didn't hit it, but that it was just the right frequency to awaken him.

He looked over and saw her facing the stereo, with one hand raised in the air and the other clutching an imaginary microphone. She sang two more bars before her dancing around allowed her to see Elrohir sitting up and grinning at her concert. She stopped short and dropped the imaginary microphone with an imaginary thud.

"Oh. Did I wake you?" She asked with an overly innocent look.

Elrohir nodded.

"How much of that did you see?"

"I came in on the high note," he replied.

She blushed and went to bed like a child who has been caught playing after bedtime. She felt like she ought to say something, or at least explain why she was up singing. She felt like a grade A idiot in any case, and Elrohir could see it written all over her face.

"Don't worry Mirë nin, I thought it was cute," he said leaning over to kiss her.

She put her hand up to stop him. "Now wait, you aren't just saying that to make me feel better are you?"

"No Mirë! Of course not. I really do think it cute," he assured and continued pursuing the kiss. She let her hand fall and permitted his kisses. Suddenly the phone rang downstairs.

The kissing ceased and both looked at the door.

"You called Elladan didn't you," he said.

"Yup," she replied, nodding her head slowly. "Should we answer or just unplug the phone?"

"Answer then unplug," he replied.

They ran down stairs and picked up the phone before the answering machine picked up.

"Hello?" Rebecca answered.

"Hi Rebecca, did it work?" Elladan asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes it did."

"Tell Elro… he's right there isn't he," Elladan said.

"Yes. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Not in particularly… On second thought, hand him the phone please."

Rebecca handed Elrohir the phone. Rebecca wished she had elven ears, for she couldn't hear a word being said by Elladan and only heard Elrohir's replies.

"Yes… no… I'm not telling you… Soon enough… You're just asking all this to annoy me aren't you... Sorry brother, it isn't working, I'm far to happy right now to be truly bothered by much. Good night El… Good night! I am going to unplug the phone… Yes, I would dare… Good night!"

"So! So! What did he say?" Rebecca impatiently asked.

Elrohir laughed at her childish behavior. "You need to get some sleep Mirë, you are getting crazy again."

"Yes I am! What did he say?"

"He asked whether we were enjoying ourselves, then he asked whether I would give him details when I returned. Then he asked if there were any cute Swiss single girls about. He then asked when we were coming home, then I cut him off. Does that satiate your curiosity?" He inquired with a grin.

"Oh yes! Thank you!" she smiled. She then bounced up to bed, becoming increasingly hyper with each step she took.

Elrohir watched her and counted himself fortunate to have married a girl of such extremes. She could be extremely loving, romantic, level headed, and calm; and if enough sugar and not enough sleep was added, she could become crazy, flirtatious, spontaneous and hyper. He hadn't decided yet which side he liked more, but figured he had all the time in the world to figure that out. He followed her up to the room and by the time he got there she was draped over the bed and sound asleep.

He carefully straightened her out so her head, not her feet, were at the pillow, and then tucked her in. After a good night kiss he crawled in next to her and fell asleep himself.

------- ----------- ------------- --------------------- ----- ------------

Rebecca awoke the next morning, quite forgetful of everything that had happened over the last five days or so. She lied there, with her face down in the pillow, wondering groggily where she was. Slowly she became aware of soft music, then even softer blankets and pillows, then she realized someone was rubbing her back. Her eyes cracked open just enough to see whitish light in the room.

"Uuuhh… wha… where… Oh!" she mumbled, suddenly remembering. "I remember now!" she murmured. She then snuggled down deeper into her pillow.

"What did you forget?" Came Elrohir's voice softly.

"Everything but you," she replied quietly, enjoying the massage too much to talk for long.

He stopped and let his hand rest on her back, above where her heart was. He could feel it beating even through her back. She could feel a strange warmth spreading through out her with each beat of her heart. His hand was the source of the warmth, and he was, in a way, giving her added warmth. She couldn't figure out exactly what he was doing, but she didn't want to speak. He knew her mind was trying to figure out though, so he whispered, "Do not think. Just wait and you will see."

She gave a very small shrug, in reply to which he gently rubbed his other hand over her shoulders, as if he were smoothing away the movements her muscles had just done. Soon enough, the warmth was all through her, and she would have sworn in her veins that there was a fierce golden light instead of blood. She felt light, not as if she were light headed, or being upheld, but as if she was made of less dense material than she was. She gave a peel of laughter at the feeling which seemed to make her feel lighter. Elrohir smiled, and she could feel his smile in a way she had never felt one before.

Elrohir massaged her back a few moments more then said, "Just relax. No matter what, don't tense up and don't move."

"Okay," Rebecca mumbled, now acutely curious as to what he was doing. She obeyed however, and let herself go limp, which wasn't hard because she her muscles were nigh unto comatose already. This was part of what she adored about Elrohir, he would get very mysterious and ask for trust just before he did something marvelous. She had learned that in Rivendell, but she had questioned him then, not any more.

She felt a slight shift as he got off the bed for a moment, then returned to exactly how he had been. He began to sing softly in Quenya, which she knew hardly any words in, and ran his fingers through her hair. Then he let his hand rest on her head for a little while, then he began rubbing and tracing on her back, but in a very definite pattern. He was tracing some shape onto her back that she did not comprehend. The pattern itself seemed to make her sleepy, and so she shut her eyes, but instead of drifting off to sleep, she became aware of the pattern. The pattern was her; her breathing, heartbeat, thoughts, everything. Then a curious thing happened, as she realized each part individually, she saw it all as a whole, but what she saw she could never describe.

The realization of this caused her heart to beat a little faster with the excitement of discovery. Then the pattern changed and she saw how it effected the rest of the pattern he was tracing. It was all a very curious thing to her, and she wanted desperately to shower him with questions, but didn't, she simply went along with it.

Elrohir lightened his touch until he was not touching her at all, but she could still feel the pattern. She took a deep breath and felt it change on its own. She opened her eyes and tried to ask a question, but once he heard a syllable he grinned and said, "Be patient _mel nin, _I am not done yet."

She silenced herself and closed her eyes once more. He then began to caress her tenderly and carefully, as if he were afraid of smudging or erasing the invisible pattern. With great caution he did so then whispered in her ear, "Can you yet see it?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Clearly?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

He smiled, satisfied now with his work, and proceeded to rub her back in circular motions. As he did, the pattern grew deeper into her mind, and soon it was embedded there permanently. Elrohir then lightened his touch ever so slightly and kissed her neck softly. The thrill one gets when touched suddenly ran through her, and she saw the pattern shift accordingly. She opened her eyes and said, "kiss me again."

He happily accommodated her, and then a curious thing happened in her mind. She still saw the pattern shift, but in a different way. Now it was not so much visible as it was perceptible. Of course she had felt the thrill of his kisses before, but now it was more acute, as if this time she actually understood the kiss and not just felt it.

"Go ahead, smile. I can feel your smile with in you, show it to me. I am finished," Elrohir said.

She rolled over so she could see him and asked with a wide grin, "What did you do?"

"I taught you how to perceive yourself as an elf perceives himself. Or herself, as the case may be," Elrohir explained.

"So is that why I feel so light?"

"Yes. And that is why you see the pattern now. You have always felt it to a degree, but now you feel it more completely and see it better," he smiled.

She let out her breath in the form of a happy sigh. "And who taught you this trick? Your father?"

"No, the Manwë. They said if you should live in Valinor and have the fate of an elf, you ought to understand them better," Elrohir replied.

"I must thank him when we get there. And I must thank you now," she said, reaching over to kiss him.

"There is more, if you so wish to endure it," Elrohir said after his thank you kiss.

"More?"

"Well, how do you think I know you so well? I can feel your pattern when I touch you. They instructed me to teach you how to do the same, though not so clearly. Do understand that anything I give you is not as acute because you are mortal and were not born with the ability to do it," he said.

"I understand. I can't complain," she replied.

"Are you willing to endure it?" he asked.

"Why, is that painful?"

"No, but it is unusual. When I first experienced it I was quite taken aback by it. I can only imagine it shall be the same or more so with you," he informed. "Are you yet willing?"

"Yes," Rebecca affirmed.

"Then be still, for I must give you the gift then have you experience it," Elrohir said.

"But first, tell me what it was like for you," she said, just to make sure she wasn't getting in over her head.

"I was… fifty. Father had kept Elladan and I rather sheltered up to that point, since we were still considered elflings. Anyway, a wounded man, one of the Dunadain, came stumbling into Imladris as Elladan and I were playing outside. I saw he was hurt, and so did Elladan. We saw him collapse on the ground from loss of blood. Elladan went running as fast as he could to Adar. I went over to him, just so he knew someone had seen him and to tell him my brother had gone to fetch our father. I knelt down beside him and he opened his eyes. I told him my message and he nodded. He closed his eyes and fainted at last. I thought he was dead, being yet an elfling, and I reached out and touched his neck to search for a pulse, and it was overwhelming. I could feel the pain he felt, but not as poignantly, and I could feel his heart and his breathing. I became dizzy and removed my hand just as Ada came up. He and two other elves carried the man into the halls of healing, and I simply sat on the ground and let my senses adjust themselves. Elladan, who had experienced it before me, knew why I had such a bewildered look upon my face and relayed his experience to me. After that he helped me up and took me to the kitchen for a bowl of porridge. He said it was the best thing for the nerves after a shock like that. After that, I told Ada about it, and he explained it all in detail to me and explained the reason why I hadn't felt the same from himself or Elladan whenever I touched them. He then taught me how to use this gift at will. I have since mastered it," he said ending the narration. "It may be similar for you. Worry not though, I think you can master it in time."

She nodded.

This whole day, only a few hours old, was shaping up in a most unusual way for Rebecca. She couldn't say she disliked the direction it was heading, but… it was too abnormal to decide like or dislike, so she didn't bother.

This time as she laid on her stomach, for Elrohir said it was easier for him if she laid that way, her eyes were open and she felt everything more intensely. Before he actually started he said, "If it becomes too piercing tell me."

"I will," she said, beginning to wonder how strange it would be. Sure, she had a clue, but experiencing and imagining are two different things all together. She instinctively braced herself and then was softly reprimanded by Elrohir.

"No Mirë, you must relax or it will be worse," he said.

She tried to force herself to calm down, but with little success. She heard him chuckle a bit as he laid his hand on her and felt the lingering tenseness. He slowly made her relax and then proceeded.

"Focus on me Mirë. Focus only my touch and what I say to you," he instructed quietly. He slid his hand under her heart, and lied on top of her so his heart was over hers. He sang again in Quenya for several minutes then grew silent and said, "Focus on my hand. What do you feel?"

"That it's there," she replied.

"Anything else? Anything at all?" he asked. "Tell me, even if it is a given."

"That it is warm and larger than mine. I … I feel the blood circulating through your hand, but not like I would if I were taking a pulse. Not so… forced. More even and subtle, like a regular heart beat."

"Now, focus on my heart. It is resting right above yours. Can you feel it?" he asked.

She thought that if perhaps he were excited or had been exercising just prior she could… maybe… and doubted that she would at all. He knew she was losing focus and so reminded her to gain it back.

"No, return your thoughts to me."

She obeyed and slowly she became aware of a dim beat, but it seemed far away and was hardly perceptible. She conveyed this to him and he told her to keep thinking on it. She did so and soon found herself feeling his heart beat and hearing it… almost like it was inside her head, but not quite. She had a hard time articulating it to him, and he told her not to worry because he understood.

Soon, she was seeing and hearing his breathing as she had heard hers at first.

"Congratulations Mirë, you now see my pattern as well. With practice you will be able to see others quickly and clearly. But that shall take time," he said.

"Is that all? That was not so traumatic," she commented.

"No, there is more, but I feel that you need a break. Your heart started beating rapidly with the strain. You need to be at rest before we go on," he said as he got off of her. He sat up and lost himself in thought, making sure he recalled everything correctly.

It took her less than a minute to calm her heart down. She suddenly found this much easier than had previously.

"That's because you understand it all better," Elrohir explained.

"Surely you didn't hear my thoughts!" she said.

"No, I saw your face," he grinned. "Some things do not need elven skill to see." She smiled and then he continued. "Now, you can see yourself as an elf does, and you can feel my heart beat and feel my breathing as I have felt yours. This is only half of the gift. I shall now help you see my emotions as I see yours. This is what made my experience with the Dunadain as it was. I could feel both his hurts and his emotions. Are you ready?" he asked.

Rebecca took a deep breath. "As I'll ever be." And as she said that, she could feel her resolve hardening and doubt fading away.

"Admittedly, the only emotion I think I can easily produce right now is love and joy, but that is a fine starting point anyway," he said as he lay down. Before he was lying flat he propped himself up on one elbow and said, "Right now, the whole point of this is to see things from my perspective so that you understand me better. Understood?"

She nodded, wondering just what was coming next. He reached over and grabbed her hand. She tried to figure out what he was thinking or feeling, but his face was unreadable and she couldn't find anything but his heartbeat. He encouraged her to keep at it and be patient. Slowly she realized that he was feeling at rest. Suddenly she felt something different and realized it was a desire, but she didn't know for what. A few minutes more and it increased, and something else was added. Suddenly she let go and declared, "You are at rest, you desire food, and you really want to laugh at me for being so slow!"

"No, I don't want to laugh at you for being slow, I want to laugh because I'm happy," he corrected. "Very good though."

"You eased me into that didn't you," she guessed.

"Guilty."

"Before we go eat something, just strongly feel something, suddenly. Just so I can see what kind of shock it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He reached over and touched her and she was stunned. It had come the moment he touched her and at full force. She lost everything for a second but then her wits slowly returned to her and she said, "love."

"Good job. Now let's go get something to eat so you can get over the shock," he said. He leaned over and kissed her and then the got out of bed.

The moment her feet hit the ground, she felt almost like she was planted there, but walking was no chore. She felt like she practically floated down the top half of the stairs.

"This is just weird," she said taking another step.

"Jump over the side of the stair case, from right there. You feel like you're flying," Elrohir said.

"You first," she said. "So you can catch me if I trip on the banister."

He simply hopped over the banister and landed with as much ease as if he had jumped off the bottom step. She followed and found it really did feel like flying. She comprehended more as she fell than she ever had before, and she landed with out so much as a falter.

"Do you figure I can walk on snow?" she asked.

"You could try," Elrohir said. She rushed out the door with out so much as grabbing a scarf, and found she could walk on the new snow that had fallen the night before. At times she stepped down too hard and would fall through, but all in all, it was easy.

"I'm still cold though!" she said as she rushed back in. Her bare feet were bright red with cold and she was shivering. "So, I get to feel like an elf, but I still get cold."

"And you still have the potential to grow old, get sick, and so forth. You can't be turned into an elf, but you can be given some attributes of them… because you're going to live with them forever and need to understand them."

Rebecca nodded. "I still can't complain about any of it."

After starting a fire and letting her thaw her feet in front of it, Elrohir came into the living room with a large bowl of porridge.

"There is nothing like Ivanneth's porridge to calm your nerves after a shock of any sort," Elrohir said as he handed her a bowl. "And, you have gone through several shocks this morning."

Once she cleaned her bowl, Elrohir took it into the kitchen and washed out the dishes. He came back and found her sound asleep on the floor. He smiled. She looked so peaceful and so tired that he didn't have the heart to move her, nor the heart to leave her on the floor. To compromise, he took the comforter from the bed and laid it on the floor, then carefully laid her on it. Then he got her pillow and a couple other blankets, and made a bed for her on the floor.

He sat next to her and watched her sleep. He thought she looked like an elf as she lay there. All she needed was the pointed ears, but he liked her rounded ears. He liked everything about her. He admired her as she slept under the three blankets he had brought down for her. He wondered if she was cold, so he laid his hand upon her brow and learned she was not, so he relaxed and watched his Mirë, his Jewel, sleep.

_Authors note: Yeah, this chapter is a little psycho I think… I hope I didn't scare you all… but it is relevant for the story that she got these gifts. Besides, whenever Elro does something and I don't explain it, y'all want to know, so this time I told you. Just remember, you asked for it! LOL! Anyway, review, tell me I'm crazy, praise me, critique me, just don't flame me! But tell me the truth! _


	15. Adjusting to Changes

**Time Transcended**

**Adjusting to Changes**

Disclaimer: I own… I own… cherry blossom body spray. Very pretty scent. 

Rebecca woke up and found Elrohir looking down at her. She understood she was on the floor and concluded that she had fallen asleep after eating.

"Feeling better?" Elrohir asked.

"Much better thank you!" She replied.

He invited her up onto the wide couch and she joined him, bringing a blanket with her, and they both sat looking at the fire.

"There aren't any other gifts you want to bestow to me are there? If there are, please give them to me all today if possible," Rebecca said.

"Why all at once? Do you enjoy being shocked by any chance?" Elrohir asked with a grin.

"No, but I'm in the mood to be patient today. I'm not always this patient."

"I know. I am afraid though, that if there are, they shall have to wait at least a few hours. I have not exerted myself that much in many long centuries. I am out of practice and out of shape as far as that goes," he said, lying down and staring at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you take a nap then?" Rebecca asked.

"It's more weary than tired. I couldn't sleep if I wanted too. I… I can't explain it exactly."

"But I think I understand anyway," Rebecca assured.

She laid down half on top of him and joined him in staring at the ceiling. He reached over and grabbed her hand that was resting on her hip and she felt that warmth again from his hand, she felt his love, and she felt his heart and breathing. All was calm and measured, very much at rest. She sighed and rolled over to face him.

"Would you please just hold me?" she asked.

"Certainly, but why?" he inquired. He could feel something had changed, but it didn't mean he understood just what it was.

"I'm cold, and I just want to be held," she said, words failing her.

He gladly obliged and waited as she turned over so she could face him. Once settled he wrapped his arms around her and they lied in silence for a while, just paying attention to the other. She snuggled close against him and lost herself in his embrace and the beat of his heart.

He, of course, was not complaining. He loved feeling her body against his, and her breath against his shirt, which now warm from it, and listening to her heart beat and her breathing. Everything was perfect. All of his long years of searching for her was now paying off. Not that it hadn't before just then, but that it was the first time they understood each other better. The other wasn't so much a mystery any more. She began to understand his thoughts and feelings, and he was gaining an even better understanding of hers.

But not one of these thoughts crossed his mind as they lied there. The only thing his mind was turned towards was her. Just her and only her. Nothing else existed and nothing else mattered.

Suddenly she moved her head and her face went from buried in his shoulder to hiding in his neck. She kissed him a few times on the neck, then went back to just lying there. He kissed her head and she replied by kissing his lips. He kissed her then a number of times and then she smiled and settled back down with her face in his shoulder.

He knew what she was trying to evoke from him. She was in a different mood, and he had no choice but to accommodate. He began to sing to her in Sindarin. He had written songs for her and she loved nothing more than to hear them. More than once while waiting for the wedding day to come she would act like this. It was her way of telling him what she wanted with out speaking.

As he sang, he could feel her losing herself to his melody. This was how he got what he wanted. She would be appeased by his song and then in return she would kiss him on the neck or on occasion act in accordance with the words he sung (depending on what song he was singing to her). This had been their favorite activity while unmarried, and was quickly putting itself in the top five in the marriage. Eventually he stopped singing because he wanted to kiss her, which was fine by her because she wanted him to kiss him.

In such a manner they passed the remainder of the morning away, pausing only for lunch, and then resuming their game after it. While kissing he began to add more and more of his passion to the mixture, and she did as well to try to match him. Soon both of them were so entranced by the feelings of the other that they began to forget where the lines between each and the other were. The cute kisses had long ago been replaced by romantic kisses. The romantic kisses were quickly replaced by passionate kisses and soon they were so spellbound that there was naught to them but the other. Everything that Rebecca felt was magnified by her newly acquired abilities, making it all much more poignant and sharp than she had thought possible. She began to wonder how much she could endure, and suddenly she understood what Elrohir had meant by unusual. It wasn't bad at all to feel each kiss as strongly as she did, but it was almost too much. She broke free from his kiss long enough to whisper, "You were right. Unusual."

"Do you want me to make things easier for you?" he asked. "I don't have to kiss that strongly you know."

"How about we go to just touching. Like a back rub. That would be wonderful. I can handle that I think. Not as much kissing in that."

"I could tone it down if you wanted," he offered.

"No, it was becoming too much before we got so carried away. I just wanted to see how much I could handle. Now I know… for now."

Elrohir nodded and then they both got off the couch and he carried her up the stairs and up to the bedroom.

--------------- ---------------- ------------------

Elladan suddenly got a grin on his face.

"What is so amusing to you?" Glorfindel asked in Sindarin.

"I think Elrohir is having a little fun with Rebecca," he replied with a wicked glimmer in his eye.

"Well it is possible, considering they are on their honeymoon," Glorfindel replied, returning his eyes to the book in his hand.

"No, I mean right now," Elladan said.

"Elladan, he is on the other side of the Atlantic. You could not possibly know what he is doing right now?" Glorfindel retorted.

"Yes I could, and I can. We are elven twins Glorfindel. We have an unusual bond," Elladan defended.

"I agree with you on unusual, but I still doubt you can tell what he is doing right now. Even your father and his brother were not that talented."

"But we are both elven. Uncle chose mortality."

"No, you are both three quarters an elf, which makes up just a little more than one actual elf. Therefore, I doubt," Glorfindel answered.

Elladan only grinned and shook his head. He was certain he knew just what his twin brother was doing and no words of Glorfindel's were going to persuade him otherwise.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Hey Elladan! How are you!" Liz said as he opened the door.

"Hello Liz. I'm fine. Please, would you come in?" Elladan invited.

She came in and sat down. Glorfindel sat down his book.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him Liz. Elladan is convinced that he knows what Elrohir is doing right now," Glorfindel said.

She got a strange look on her face and slowly replied, "Well, they are in Switzerland, and they are way ahead of us… but I know nothing of elven twins. If he were human I would doubt it. I will say that."

"So you think it's possible?" Elladan asked.

"I'm not getting into this. All I know about elves is that you live forever and your ears are pointed," Liz stated.

"Then it is a draw until he comes back," Glorfindel said. "Then you can ask him. You better write down the time and day right now or you'll forget."

"No I won't," he replied.

"Yes you will. Go," Glorfindel commanded.

As Elladan walked away he said, "You know, Father told Glorfindel to keep an eye on us like a father, but hardly told him to be our father!"

"I wouldn't be if you didn't need it!" Glorfindel replied.

Liz laughed at the joke. "Someone needs to keep him in line," she said in a loud whisper.

"I heard that!" came Elladan's voice from the kitchen.

--------------- ---------------- -----------------

Rebecca was recovering from the unusual sensations by simply lying on the bed. She had a blank look in her eyes and Elrohir was looking at the expression and wondering if his had looked the same.

"I can't move," she blurted out at last.

"What do you mean?" Elrohir asked.

"I am too weak and tired to move. It was too much," she said at length.

"I am sorry Mirë."

"No, no, you don't have anything to be sorry for." She was silent for a few seconds then said, "I want to just lay here."

"That's fine," Elrohir said. "Whatever you desire."

"Did you feel this way afterwards?"

"Yes, a bit. I collapsed on the bed and didn't move until Father helped ease the shock a little."

"Whatever he did, will you please do?" Rebecca asked.

"I was going to in another two minutes. It's best to just be limp for a while. It gives yourself a break."

She made no sign to reply, she only laid there. Suddenly Elrohir's hand covered her eyes and he was singing something softly. Slowly she felt life back in her limbs and stirred.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked at length.

"A little weary, but not so much that I can do nothing." He replied.

She nodded and then he crawled over so he was leaning over her and said, "So, do you still want that back massage?"

She grinned. "Yes."

Suddenly Elrohir got a funny look on his face. "Elladan is doing something."

"Well hopefully. Or he'd be dead," Rebecca said, rapidly becoming confused.

"No, he is… finding something," Elrohir said, confused.

"Is there some weird link between you and your brother?" Rebecca asked pointedly.

"Yes, a bit of one anyway, but I have never had something like this happen before," he replied thoughtfully. "We'll find out what he found soon enough I think. In the mean time, let's forget him."

"Yes! Let's!" Rebecca heartily agreed. She rolled herself over and he began to work on her back. To her relief and relaxation, the massage was not as overpowering as his kisses were, but she suspected he was holding back emotion from her.

He began to sing once more, but she realized it was more for his benefit than hers. It didn't matter though, for an elven song of healing of any sort will do anyone with in earshot good.

"So, is this what your father did when you were getting over your shock?" she asked.

"Yes, but not until he had rubbed a fair amount of _athelas_ into my back. I would do the same, but I am afraid that plant is gone from the world. And he didn't do it in quite this way either, but I am sure you guessed that," he grinned.

"I didn't figure he did," she mumbled. There was silence for a few minutes then she asked, "Do you still spar with Elladan?"

"On occasion. Why do you ask?" Elrohir replied.

"Because your hands still feel like you do."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he inquired, knowing the answer already.

"Good, most definitely," she replied, proving him correct.

Elrohir continued his singing and soon Rebecca felt all the shock fade away. She declared such and then said, "What do you think it will take for me to endure your kisses again?"

"Typically after the initial shock it gets easier every time. But that is with elves. I'm not so sure about humans," he answered.

"Let us find out shall we?" Rebecca said with a grin.

------------ --------------- ------------- ----------------

The next day she awoke late, finding Elrohir gone downstairs. She was just about to get out of bed and go after him when he came in with her breakfast in bed.

"Hopeless romantic poet," she said with a grin as he set it down in front of her.

"I aim to please," he smiled.

When she finished he took the tray downstairs and upon returning asked, "And how do you feel this morning?"

"More or less normal. I'm not quite sure what normal is anymore… but I think I'm getting close to it again."

He smiled. "That's good. Do you feel up for a tour of the town?"

"I think so!" she smiled.

"Then get ready and we'll go," he said.

_Author's note; A quaint Swiss village… At least it's a change of scenery… REVIEW please! And I thank you all again sooo much for the great reviews I have gotten. Sorry this was late in coming! REALLY REALLY busy as of late! Shall try to get the next one out soon, but I make no promises.  
_


	16. Swiss Cheese

**Time Transcended**

**Swiss Cheese**

Disclaimer: If Tolkien created it, it is his. If I created it, it is mine.

_Authors note: Forgive the typos... twas written in haste! Review and forgive please! Trying something different as well, tell me what you think: Putting elvish and other foreign languages that is not translated in italics. Tell me if it helps or confuses. Thank you so much!_

They were strolling down the small down town looking for the first shop to enter when Elrohir stepped onto a patch of ice and fell flat on his rear end. Rebecca laughed hysterically as she reached down to help him up.

"I_t's not that funny_," he said, falling into his native tongue.

"_Yes it is! That is the first time I have ever seen an elf fall!_" Rebecca replied in elvish.

Not appreciating the humiliation, he pulled her down on top of him. "And now you can join me!"

She was flat on top of him laughing quite hard, for a full two minutes before she managed to get up and brush the ice off of herself. Elrohir helped himself up and brushed himself off.

"You know, it really isn't fair," Rebecca said, ending her laughter. "You fall to the ground and you look so graceful doing it. I fall and I look like a klutz."

"You didn't just then when I pulled you down," he replied.

"Really? YAY!" she cried as she began to dance down the street. The townspeople all looked at her dancing and him smiling at her and thought she was acting mad. The shopkeeper of the shop she danced into didn't mind her dancing though. She looked like a well-off American and she seemed to be accompanied by a well paid man that looked rather familiar…

"Ro!" the shop keeper suddenly exclaimed.

Elrohir smiled and said in German, "_It took you long enough Peter!_"

"_I am sorry Ro! It has been ten years after all. You look unchanged. Time has been nice to you,_" Peter replied.

Rebecca asked for translations so Elrohir quickly gave them before he replied to Peter. "_Yes, the last ten years have been good to me. Though I see by your eyes it has not been so bad to you either._"

"_A little trouble here and there with mischievous children and eggs, but on the whole business has been good. Tourism has gone up a little and all say you sent them. Therefore, I give you any one thing in the store for free,_" Peter offered with bright eyes.

"_Peter, I couldn't ..._" Elrohir was cut off.

"_But you must! I would be insulted if you did not. I insist my friend!_"

Elrohir was not about to offend Peter so he gave in to the charitable gesture and told Rebecca. He told her to pick out something so she wandered about while he and Peter talked a little more. In ten minutes she came back to the counter holding a wooden box with ornate carving on it. She sat it down on the counter and said, "Elro, look at this box."

Elrohir's eyes widened a little as he examined it. "_Where did you get this Peter?_"

"_I was in Berlin for an antique auction, and I saw this box sitting there. I liked it, so I bought it. Many people have looked at this box, but no one buys it. If no one looked at this in another month or so, I was going to put it back up for auction,_" Peter said. _"The one reason no one buys it is because no one can open it. It is too heavy to be empty and no one wanted it just for display_."

Elrohir studied it closely and then he declared to Rebecca in elvish, "_This was Gil-galad's knife box. He gave it to my father. Father wanted it when he sailed West, but he could not find it, so he left with out it. For centuries I have been wondering where this box went. Now I know._" In German he said to Peter, "_I'll take this._"

"_Thank you Ro! I hated the thought of parting with this box to some stranger. Take it, it is gladly given,_" Peter enthusiastically replied. Peter put the box in another box with plenty of packing materials, then he put that in a bag and happily sent them on their way.

"That was unexpected!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"No kidding! I can't wait 'til we get back so we can get that thing open. What do you think we'll have to do to get it unstuck?" Rebecca asked.

"It's not stuck. It's locked. I'll tell you all about it when get home."

"Why not now?"

"I like to watch you wait patiently. It's quite entertaining," he grinned.

She gave a playful scowl before she asked which shop they should enter next.

"Uuumm… This one!" Elrohir exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her in the nearest door. It was a bakery full of fresh, warm, delicious pastries. The aromatic assault on her nose almost knocked her over. Her elven-like senses were not prepared for the suddenly sweet sensations. "_Doesn't it smell so much better now?_" he asked in elvish.

"Oh yes!" she replied in english. She went straight for the strudel and before it was over she was carrying out enough baked goods to seriously threaten her girlish figure.

After that they settled down in a small café and sipped on coffee while eating pastries. After his second strudel and his third cookie he said, "We better go do something or we won't be able to fit into the car."

She nodded as she brushed off her hands and put a half eaten muffin back in the bag. "Let's go skating."

"What makes you think that there is somewhere near here to go ice skating?" Elrohir asked.

"Well, it is winter in Switzerland, and I just saw three boys go by with hockey skates hanging off of hockey sticks," Rebecca replied.

--------- -------------- ------------------ --------------

Liz was busy dusting Rebecca's old bedroom, the last room to be cleaned, when the telephone began to ring. She was in no mood to bother to answer it, for she only had the last two corners to get the cobwebs from and to vacuum. She knew if she stopped now she would never finish, so she persisted. She turned on the vacuum just as the answering machine picked up and couldn't hear who called her. It didn't matter anyway, her headphones were turned up and the vacuum was even a little hard to hear. Her cleaning had been precisely timed to end when her CD did, as a result, she was met with silence at the switching off the vacuum. She put everything away and went into her small kitchen where her answering machine was. She hit the play button, expecting some telemarketer, and buried her head in the refrigerator in hunt of last nights pizza.

"Greetings Liz! This is Elladan. I guess you are not home, which is too bad because I got two tickets to see Phantom of the Opera tonight at the Fox Theater and was hoping you could come with me. Guess not. I'll drag Glorfindel along. Call me if you get this message before five, then you might still be able to go. That depends on how fast you can get ready. Good-bye!"

Liz's head slammed against the top of the refrigerator as she hastily pulled her head and ran to the phone. She had Elrohir's house on speed dial, but speed dial was too slow. In record time she dialed the number, and impatiently thrummed her fingers on the counter as she waited for Elladan to pick up. "The brat's probably waiting next to the phone so he can answer at the last ring, just to make me sweat," she mumbled to herself. Her impatient annoyance evaporated when she heard his voice on the other end give its greeting.

"Hello Liz. Do you want to eat before or after?" Elladan asked.

"Before," she answered, a little shocked at the speed the question was given her.

"Great. Is 5:30 a good time to pick you up?"

"Yeah," she replied, then instantly regretted it.

"Terrific! See you then! Bye!" Elladan said. He had been betting on the fact she would say 6, but when she agreed to half an hour earlier, he was forced to run through the house. He had been doing some work around the house and was in need of a shower. It took 15 minutes to get from Elrohir's house to her apartment. He looked at his watch and saw it was 4:47 pm. He was going to have to fly to get ready. He needed a shower, to get his suite pressed, and get his gift for her wrapped. He flew up the stairs and Glorfindel watched with a grin at the frantic look that he had seen on Elladan's face. He decided to be nice and press the lordling's suit as he showered.

Liz looked at her clock and nearly screamed when she saw she how long she had to get ready. She had to be ready early in case he came early. Her black dress needed ironing desperately, she was covered in dust and needed to bathe, her hair and makeup needed to be done, and pick what jewelry to wear. The least of her least problems to be certain, but it still had to be done.

To save time, Liz ended up brushing her teeth, in the shower, with one hand while washing her hair with the other. Elladan did not so, but wished he had until he walked out of the bathroom and saw Glorfindel holding his pressed suit.

"_Do not think I shall ever do this again for you,_" Glorfindel said in Sindarin as he held out the suite for Elladan.

Elladan hugged Glorfindel, snatched the suit, and yelled, "_Le hannon o guren!_" through his door.

Liz received a knock on her door as she shoved her earring back onto the post. "That was close," she said to herself as she went to the door. She grabbed her wrap and purse as she walked by them and opened the door .

"You are ready I take it," Elladan said, judging by her presence of wrap and purse.

"Yes I am! Let's go," she cheerily said as they strode down the hall.

**Translations!**

_Le hannon o guren! _– I thank you from my heart!

_Authors note: I am SO VERY SORRY I took such a dreadfully long time in posting, but I got absolutely swamped with a fine arts competition, in which I did fine, btw. I also had a miserable case of writers block, thus this chapter was soo late. Hopefully the next one shall come out in good time, but I make no promises. I shall do my very best to post quickly. I thank you all for reviewing and your amazing patience! _


	17. Rocks and Ice

**Time Transcended**

**Rocks and Ice**

Disclaimer: "If/Then" statement: If you think I own anything, then I think you are mistaken.

"Here, this is for you," Elladan said holding out his gift for her.

She thanked him as she carefully unwrapped the small package. Under the layer of silvery paper was white paper, and in that was a box. She opened it up and inside found a polished green stone nestled in tissue paper. She stared curiously at it as she picked it up and learned it was leaf shaped. She studied the stone and impulsively held it up to the light.

"Dan!" she gasped as she looked at it. "How in the world did you do this?"

"It wasn't very hard," he grinned.

"But it glows so prettily, like the sun through leaves, and… what is that I see in it, I can't figure it out?"

"It is the light of the stars as it was when they first appeared," he explained.

"It almost looks like rain drops in the leaf," she replied, yet awestruck. "What kind of rock is this?"

"It is an elven stone. There is no modern equivalent to it now."

"What a shame," Liz said as she marveled at her stone some more.

--- --- --- --- ---

All night she kept the stone close to her, regarding it as the most beautiful thing she had ever been given to date. Elladan dropped her off at her house around midnight, and then went home to find Glorfindel waiting up for him.

"I had a marvelous evening Glorfindel!" Elladan declared as he walked in the door.

"I figured you would, so I sat up so you wouldn't feel it necessary to wake me up and tell me about it," Glorfindel replied.

"Liz loved the stone I gave her, and we had marvelous conversation all evening. And when I dropped her off we made a date for three nights from now," Elladan said finishing up his report.

Glorfindel smiled and nodded. Elrohir had always been the romantic, so after he came from a gloriously wonderful date with Rebecca, he would say a few words, then put the whole thing into verse and music, calmly. When Elladan had a gloriously wonderful date, he would force you to listen to him say his fill (which thankfully was always concise) with all the excitement of a formal report, then he would go into his room and document it, then force Elrohir to read it. Glorfindel had a sneaking suspicion he would be forced to be the replacement Elrohir, but learned the next day that was not so.

True to form, Elladan, having thus given his primitive outline of the evening, changed into something comfortable and documented the evening in precise detail in his journal. Five pages of elvish script later he shut his journal and flopped onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while, in a meditative state, and decided it was high time to go to sleep, and did so.

The next morning he awoke and found it to be a very grey and damp day. His spirits were in rebellious contrast to the weather, and he couldn't have cared less that it was so. After breakfast he was in his room, lounging on a couch, when he suddenly had a strange feeling that something was amiss somewhere. Almost positive the problem did not lie with Rebecca and Elrohir, nor Glorfindel, his thoughts turned to Liz and there they stopped. He became inexplicably concerned with how she was right then, and thus decided to call her. His phone rang five times, then her answering machine picked up. He knew she was not in classes today, and that she would be home all day, at least, that is what she had told him last night. Impulsively he ran downstairs, got in the car, and drove over to her.

He arrived at the door of her apartment and did not like what he heard inside. He heard her crying, so he knocked.

"Who is it?" came the tearful call.

"Dan," he replied.

"Thank goodness! Come in," she called

He entered and found her sitting on the floor rubbing her ankle fiercely. Traces of tears were yet on her face, and she looked like she was in pain.

"What happened?" Elladan asked, kneeling down next to her.

"I was walking from the fridge to the sink and slipped on an ice cube and hurt my ankle," she explained.

"May I take a look at it?" he asked.

"Go for it!" she said, removing her hands and rolling up her pant leg a little.

He gently held her foot and began searching for the cause of the injury. His hands, warm as usual, felt good on her aching foot. At last he looked up at her and smiled.d

"You sprained it well enough, but there is no need for a cast. If you wish, I will help you onto the couch and shall wrap your foot for you," he offered.

"I wish! The linoleum isn't exactly comfortable," Liz joked.

Elladan stood up and then helped her to her feet. After two hops on her part she began to lose her balance, so they stopped and he carried her.

"There you go! Now, where is your first aid kit?" Elladan asked.

"In the bathroom under the sink," Liz said. He fetched it and a few minutes later her ankle was wrapped and propped up on a pillow on the coffee table.

"Do you need or want anything?" Elladan asked.

"Some water please. Crying always makes me thirsty," Liz requested.

"It always made Arwen thirsty too," he said as got into her cupboards for a glass. "When she was an elfling she would cry all the time! If she was scared, happy, anything. Eventually we all grew so tired of her incessant weeping that Father told her if she didn't stop crying Rivendell would flood. She believed him and promptly stopped."

"That was mean!" Liz said laughing.

"Mother thought so too, but she was glad Arwen stopped," Elladan said as he handed her the water.

Liz thanked him and took a sip then proclaimed, "My ankle still hurts."

"I can amend that," Elladan said heroically. "Lend me your ankle please."

She turned herself about so her ankle was resting in his lap. He slowly began to rub it and sing almost inaudibly. Slowly her ankle ceased hurting and felt fine. She thanked him, a little awestruck that he did that, and returned to her original position.

"What else can you do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just made my ankle stop hurting, what else can you do?" she asked again.

"When I was more practiced, I could heal numerous sicknesses and hurts, but not as many as Elro or my father. Now… I don't know. I haven't been healing much since I came here from Valinor."

"I wish I could do that. That would be really awesome if I could heal people," she said, half to herself.

"In a time of war it's more like a curse because after you've done all you can, many still die, and you are exhausted and there is no one to heal you of your hurts, so you must do it yourself. But you can't because you've just healed fifty or more people and you are spent," Elladan said, with a flickering grin on his face. He recalled those days with some happiness of victory but sorrow of the losses.

"That would be a bummer," she admitted.

He chuckled and said, "You have no idea."

"Would you consider us a dating couple?" Liz blurted out.

Elladan looked over at her, in surprise at the randomness of the question and trying to evaluate their relationship. At length he said, "Well, yes. We have gone on a few dates, and we seem to like each other rather well."

"That's what I was thinking. I just wanted to see if you were on the same page I was," she replied.

"Would you consider me your boyfriend?" Elladan asked, feeling it was his turn to be blunt and random.

"Well… I wouldn't say you are a boy, but I would call you my boyfriend," she answered.

He smiled and gave a warm grin. "My first girlfriend in… four hundred years," he said quietly.

"My first boyfriend in fourteen months," Liz said. Then what he had said sunk in and she cried, "Four hundred years! And I thought my dating life was slow!"

"Don't rub it in," Elladan mumbled.

_Authors note: Okay… that was… yeah… Review please!_


	18. Back and Forth

**Time Transcended**

**Back and Forth**

Disclaimer: I think you know, but I'll say it anyway, I do NOT own LotR. I know, y'all are shocked…

_Authors note: Okay folks, I have a tremendous case of writers block, but persevere I must! So here we go! Please review despite how this chapter turns out!_

_Major HUGE thank you's to you all for reviewing over 200 times for this fanfic! WOWZERS! I didn't see that coming… Guess that's what happens when I don't have to check my stats page to write out replies… anyway, you all are great and I hope I can keep up with the good work. THANK YOU SO MUCH! _

One week, three days, four hours, and twenty-seven minutes after Liz sprained her ankle, she was healed from the injury completely. This was thanks in part to Elladan and in part to her usual quick recovery time. They had planned to go ice skating that afternoon, but when Elladan arrived to pick her up, they decided they didn't really want to, so they went to Elrohir's house.

Glorfindel heard the car pull up, he looked out the window and saw them both get out, smiling stupidly at each other, and knew he had to get out of the house. As they came in, he went out and said, "call me when your date is over."

They nodded, and he left.

After shutting all the curtains and the blinds, they settled down with an enormous bowl of popcorn and plenty of pop to watch Pirates of the Caribbean. They didn't watch it much though. About the time Jack came sailing in to Port Royal, they were talking about exactly how well they knew each other. In a way, they had been dating since Elrohir found Rebecca again. When Elrohir and Rebecca split off to go do something, so did they. It was then concluded that had been unofficially dating on and off since October and they were actually in the fourth month of their relationship. By the time Elizabeth Swann learned that she was being held captive by zombie pirates, they were talking about the problem with Elladan marrying anyone at all.

"Even if I do love someone and marry them, there is no guarantee that I can bring them with me. I would have to get special permission from Manwë to allow them to come so that they might be able to stay. It's very complicated," Elldan explained.

"I see… so, there is no hope that even if I wanted to marry that I could?" Liz asked, a little crestfallen.

"Unfortunately, that about sums it up," Elladan confessed.

"Well, no worries,"Liz said.

Both frowned a little at the screen.

"Well, don't look at it as if we are so certain thing will not work out. In fact, let's just forget I said that, see what happens, and perhaps it will all work after all. The male descendants of Tinuviel seem to have better luck with spouses than the females do," Elladan assured.

Liz nodded and smiled at the glimmer of hope and said, "Okay."

-------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------------------

Elrohir pulled out the knife again and studied it. "Yes, this is definitely Gil-galad's, and it was the one that was lost after Father left."

"What does it mean?" Rebecca asked.

"That father tried to carry too much stuff to Valinor," Elrohir joked. "If memory serves correctly though, this is the only thing we couldn't find. Gil-galad and Father shall be happy to see this again," he added as he put the knife back in the box.

He put the box in his suitcase and returned to Rebecca who was waiting for him on the couch. He laid down and put his head in her lap and she began running her fingers through his short hair.

"You should grow it out again. I liked your hair longer," Rebecca said. "Even though my dad will shave your head if he sees it that long."

Elrohir smiled and said, "I might grow it out just before we go to Valinor. But then I shall probably use a lesser version of the spell Luthien used. I am not about to go running around with long hair in this day and age."

"I don't blame you." There was silence for a few minutes then she asked, "And when do you figure we shall be leaving?"

"That depends on what we find when we get back. I have this sneaking suspicion Elladan and Liz are dating," Elrohir said.

"I've been thinking they should get together since they met in October. Then again, they practically have been dating since October."

"True. And he has been talking to me about her since then. I declare he is in love with her, even if it is but a little."

"Do you think the Valar would let Liz into Valinor?"

"I don't know," he said while sitting up. "It depends on a few things I guess. That's the other thing we must wait and see about. If they are dating, we must wait to see if they can get married and she can go with us. If not… either Dan will say here, forsaking the life of the Eldar, or they will not and both regret it for ever."

"That's depressing. Let's not think about it anymore."

"That is fine by me. I would rather talk about how we are going to kiss right now." He reached over and gave her a short kiss, then a longer one, and then she shoved him off.

"What?" Elrohir asked, slightly offended.

"I have…" she pulled the object of her annoyance out from under her, "the TV remote digging into my back." She held it up for proof.

He snatched it from her, chucked it on the floor, and asked, "May we continue?"

"Certainly!" she smiled.

---------------------------------- -------------------------------------

It was now only four days until Rebecca and Elrohir would return, and Elladan and Liz were in no hurry to see them again. Glorfindel was however, for each time Elladan and Liz went on a date, he received an account of it.

"Why can't you be like your brother and just sing about it? That way I only had to listen part of the time and could tap my toes to it," Glorfindel complained one day.

Elladan only grinned wickedly as he continued with painstakingly accurate detail.

On the third day until the return, Glorfindel had a friend to see in Toledo, gladly leaving Elladan and Liz to themselves. They had grown more affectionate of late, going from holding hands to kissing hello and good-bye on the cheek. They were not nearly as passionate as Elrohir and Rebecca had been, thank Elbereth, but Glorfindel was not one to stick around while couples were playing kissy face.

Up the stairs they went, until they reached Elladan's room. He had convinced her that she had to see it so she could get a better understanding what Rivendell was like.

"But I have seen Reb's room. Don't forget," Liz reminded.

"Yes, but the family's rooms were different from the guest rooms," Elladan informed as he opened the door.

Indeed they were, for Liz was speechless for a full five seconds as she beheld the sheer richness of it all. As Elrohir's room was decorated for mood, Elladan's was decorated for traditional glory. Upon the wall opposite of the door hung a painting of the Misty Mountains. Next to it was a window and covering the large window were crimson colored curtains of a heavy velvet. It contrasted beautifully with the off white/cream colored pillars and walls that were in his room. To their right, his bed stood. It was a dark stained oak with magnificent and intricate carvings and etchings. The blankets on his bed were crimson, gold, and dark blue, creating an absolutely regal appearance. The floor of his room, which was an off white stone, was covered in certain places with thick rugs of crimson.

"Wow," she said at last. "Very royal looking."

"This was how it looked just before we left Rivendell," he said. "Come, in one of the adjoining rooms there is a hearth and a couch, and a few chairs."

Whether Elladan, Elrohir, or Glorfindel wanted to admit it or not, Elladan did have a romantic side, but it was so deeply hidden that it took only the most special of women to bring it out. Liz was such a special woman. He led her in the room and there she saw a fire cheerily burning, and luxuriously cushioned couch and chairs, and two blankets neatly folded and draped on both arms of the couch. The only light in the room was fire, the curtains being drawn shut, and whatever light that came in from the other room. He made sure to leave the doors open so she felt she could leave whenever she wished.

They sat upon the couch and Liz said, "This is so awesome. The atmosphere is very romantic."

He almost let out a sigh of relief, but mastered himself and thanked her for the compliments. Right now he wished dearly he was the masterful romantic his brother was, but reluctantly had to make due on his own.

Elladan sat down on the couch, after her, and immediately she scooted closer. He was sitting by one arm, and she was sitting by his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. Slowly he wrapped his arm around her and then she kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled suddenly and asked, "Would you mind if…"

"No."

He leaned over his head and kissed her on the lips. After that kiss she sat a little closer, he held her a little tighter, and they both stared at the fire and didn't say much, they only kissed every so often. After Elladan added wood to the fire three times and the fourth was approaching, Liz declared she had to leave because it was getting late.

"Are you sure you must go so soon?" Elladan asked.

"Well, it's almost ten and I have a couple of classes tomorrow that are early," Liz answered.

"Very well," he said with a small smile. They left his room, after one more quick kiss, and he took her home.

----------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

"It would not be fair to let Elrohir get his heart's desire and not Elladan? If I am willing to go forth with this plan, why is there objection?" Mandos argued.

"He went with his brother in full knowledge they were to find Rebecca and leave. He never even asked if he found a woman to marry if we would let him have her here. He knows. Even now he is telling her this is true," replied Manwë.

"What would the harm be in letting her come here as well? She can be changed as Rebecca was changed. That will bring us to a total of three. Three to however many hundreds of thousands here is hardly something to bother over," Mandos said.

"Yes, but Elizabeth cannot make an intelligent decision as Rebecca could. Rebecca saw and understood both choices far better than Elizabeth ever will by virtue of her not ever going to Middle-earth," Manwë answered.

"Could we not bring her here, to Valinor? Then if she decides against it, we can confuse her memories of it, or have Elladan or Elrohir or even Glorfindel do so," Elbereth interjected.

"Are you on their side as well?" her husband asked with disbelief.

"I see the value of his arguments. Besides, even if you do not want to bring her here, you could give her a dream, explaining it all," Elbereth suggested.

Manwë thought a moment and then at last said, "So be it. If he decides he loves her, and she wants to marry him, I will give her such a dream. In the mean time, let us tell Glorfindel, Elrohir, or Elladan of our decision so they may tell her when the time seems right."

------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------

In the middle of a kiss Elrohir suddenly sat up and stared into space. Rebecca stared at him for a few seconds, and then he snapped out of it and said, "Elladan shall be quite happy when he hears this!"

"What?" Rebecca asked, completely confused.

"The Valar have granted that if Liz should desire it, she may enter Valinor," he said.

"That's wonderful!" she cried. "Now, when should we tell them?"

"Let's figure that out when we get back," he said as he leaned down to kiss his wife again.

------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

Liz was sprawled on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about Elladan. She was in love, that was certain. Never, with any other boyfriend, had she felt so special and so loved. He made her feel like a princess, and she liked it! There was that little hitch about her maybe not being able to go with him… but he had said not to worry about it, and she trusted him completely.

Just fifteen minutes away, Elladan was lying on his couch, staring at the dancing light on the ceiling from the fire. He was falling in love with Liz, that was certain. He could see she was reviving in him something long dead… passion. After he had left Middle-earth, he had become passive. In Valinor his incurable desire to avenge his mother's death was gone, not that this was a bad thing, but it was gone none the less. When he left his problems behind, he left his passions for music, for things of beauty, for so many things, behind. In the back of his mind he considered his sailing to Valinor his resignation to bachelorhood. He didn't want to be, and it was an utterly ridiculous thought, but there it was none the less. In Middle-earth he had been unlucky in love, and he expected no better in Valinor, so he didn't bother trying. The world had grown grey for him. This was part of the reason he agreed to leave it with Elrohir. He had nothing to lose, not really.

Now he did though, now he had something to lose… Liz. He smiled warmly as he thought of her, and the way she talked and moved. She talked in such a straightforward manner, usually, but at times with such subtlety that he had to think twice at what she said. Her movements – so graceful and swift – at times she seemed nearly elven, and then she would stumble or trip, or hit something or someone, and make him laugh at her clumsiness and smile at the grace of it. When she did knock into something, she would most always catch it before it crashed, with a look of abated fear in her glittering grey eyes. Grey eyes… just like his. Unlike him though, her brown hair had a strong and natural red tint to it that made it look exotic.

He sighed, wondering if she was in love with him as he was with her. He wanted to think so, considering she allowed him to kiss her, and Rebecca's accounts of her led him to believe she was not one to kiss just anyone. As a matter of fact, she had said she could only recall Liz kissing one guy… A large smile now graced his lips, and his eyes twinkled as he dared to think that perhaps, after Varda knew how many years, he had finally found someone to love.

_Authors note: This chapter was written while listening to my The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe soundtrack… Not quite Middle-earth, but it worked. So, so! What did you think? Review and tell me! Please and thank you!_


	19. Home Soon!

**Time Transcended**

**Home Soon!**

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR. Somebody, somewhere, is very happy that we all have to sit around and write this on the top of every blessed story and chapter. 

_Authors note: Warning! Written under the influence of awesome music!_

Elladan and Liz were sitting in a restaurant, waiting for their food to come, when they started talking about their families.

"Since both of my parents were elves, I didn't worry much about them dying. Death was never even an issue to my brother nor myself. Can you then imagine our shock when one day our mother comes home with wounds so terrible that she must sail? It was as if she was dying. Elro and I took it very hard. She was not home a week before she went to the Grey Havens. Father went with her, and we had to stay behind. We watched her leave and… it was one of the hardest things I ever did. I think it was probably like losing a parent to death, but not old age," Elladan said.

"It sounds like it is like losing them to death. I know exactly how you felt. It was how I felt when my dad died," Liz said.

"But I thought…"

"That Richard was my father. So do most people. He is my step-dad. Dad died when I was ten, and Mom married Richard when I was fifteen. Richard is a great guy, and a great step-dad. He didn't try to replace my father, and he didn't try to be my friend either. He was more like… an uncle. It's his personality that made me like him so much and accept him so well. Anyway, when my dad died, I thought the world would end. I loved Dad so much," she said. A tear welled up in her eye, but she blinked it back. "He had cancer, and I watched him deteriorate before my eyes. With in three months of his diagnosis he died. Even to the end though, he would smile, crack jokes, and just be himself. The day he died, he was feeling terrible, I could see it in his eyes, but he insisted on making me laugh. He said that watching me cry hurt him more than any sickness ever could. The second to last thing he ever told me was a joke. The last thing he told me was that he loved me and that I had to marry someone very special or he'd return from the dead to haunt the guy."

Elladan smiled. "The last thing my mother said to me was, 'Live honorably and be fearless that I may be proud of you. I love you. Farewell.'"

Liz smiled. "That's another thing we share in common I guess – the loss of a parent."

Elladan gave a faint smile and nodded a little. "How did you deal with the grief?"

"For a while I didn't. I just gave into it and got into this really deep funk where I didn't do anything, talk to anyone, or leave my room. I just sat in the dark and cried. My mom started to get really worried, but I didn't realize it for months. One day I opened my curtains, for the first time since Dad died, and looked outside and saw my mom outside with my friend's mom, and they were laughing. That's when I saw life had to move on, so I changed into something more suitable for outdoor playing, and played for the first time in I don't know how many months. Then my friend came over to me, told me a joke, and I laughed like I never laughed before. It was just a weird time for me," she ended.

"Elro and I went into mourning for six weeks. After that we vowed to avenge her death and spent a majority of the rest of our time in Middle-earth doing so. We were both deeply angered by what was done to her, and we channeled our anger into something constructive, orc hunting. Dangerous, but highly effective in keeping travelers through the Misty Mountains safe."

"You know, if those weren't orcs you were hunting, I would say that you and Elro needed major counseling," Liz commented with a grin.

Elladan laughed. "Yes, to this modern world, that is a most heinous, blood thirsty, vicious, wicked act. In the Third Age, that was considered honorable, common in many places, and worthy of renown."

"Yeah… that's kind of strange," Liz mused. "If orcs still were, there would probably be activist groups petitioning for orcs' rights."

Elladan laughed. "No doubt! Gladly, I think all the orcs are vanquished from the earth. There is still a chance some survived, I suppose, but I highly doubt it."

"Do you think there are still hobbits? In the beginning of _The Hobbit_ Tolkien made it sound like there could be."

"I don't know. If they are still around, they are in deep hiding, or surely Glorfindel, Elrohir, or myself would have seen one. I haven't seen one, but at times I would think I would hear one."

"What about dragons?"

"I slew one, 1112."

"How cruel!" she teased.

"It was burning the village to the ground. I had to do something, and dragons are not creatures that can be persuaded to do anything they do not want to," he defended.

Liz laughed, she loved watching him defend himself. He would get the cutest looks on his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's our last night here Mirë, what do you want to do?" Elrohir asked, as if he didn't know.

"Hmm… let me think," Rebecca said, stalling. "Go upstairs… take off our clothes… put on pajama's… pull down the covers… and go to sleep!"

He grinned at her suggestion, but knew that wasn't her real answer.

"Need you really ask?" she asked.

"No, but I like to," he answered as he led her up the stair case.

Once in the room he turned on a CD and they did a little slow dancing, but that ended when they began standing still and kissing. A song began to play and Rebecca decided to serenade her dear elf.

"_Hold me, touch me_

_Let the love come rushing through me_

_I'm yours with every breath I take_

_Forever and ever!_

_Hold on to love_

'_Cause deep down that's what we're made of_

_Never let go for my heart's sake_

'_Cause my heart belongs to you!"_

"I don't have to be asked twice," he grinned as her singing ended. He picked her up, twirled her around, and then laid her on the bed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A fire burned in the hearth, repelling the unseasonably bitter cold of the day. In the background mellower music played. On the mantle were rose petals strewn, scenting the room deliciously.

"Reb and Elro are coming back tomorrow," Liz stated as she sat on Elladan's couch.

"I know. That's why we're having our date here again tonight. Once the love birds get back they won't want to share the house," Elladan said, sitting next to her.

"What should we do as our last hoorah in the house then?" Liz asked.

"That's up to you, Liz," Elladan offered.

"Well," she said at length with a mischievous grin, "I am feeling quite relaxed and comfortable."

He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek then pulled away from her face and hesitated a moment, then kissed her firmly on the lips. The length of the kiss astounded Liz because prior to that evening all of his kisses had been rather quick but loving. This was long and loving. He felt the surprise in her and wondered at it, so when he broke off the kiss he said, "You seemed surprised I kissed you."

"It's not that you kissed me, it's how long you kissed me," replied she. "How did you know I was surprised? I didn't jump or something did I?"

"No, you didn't. I just felt your surprise. That's all."

"What else did you feel?"

"I felt your heart beat, your love, the fact that I was cutting off circulation to your right hand… sorry about that, by the way."

"No worries. You felt all that? Remarkable," she quietly said as she drew closer to kiss him.

No, he was not as much of a romantic as Elrohir, but he could kiss just as well as his twin, though no one actually knew it.

She was now lying on the couch with his lap as a pillow. Her hair was splayed out and he was playing with it, combing his fingers through it. As he did so, he told her his feelings towards her, with an elven grace she was unaccustomed to, for every so often she would giggle then blush. He searched for English words to say, but found not what he wanted, so slipped into his native tongue.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you do not speak elvish," he apologized.

"I know a few words, and it doesn't matter, I love the sound of it."

He took this as a hint to continue on, and so he did. Minutes later he fell into elvish song, of his own composition, that he had written a day or two before. In both languages it was utterly beautiful and heartfelt.

"You do have a poetic side," Liz said when he stopped. "It just takes a little coaxing to get it to show, that's all." He smiled as she then asked, "What was that you kept calling me?"

"Do you mean '_mel nin'_?" he inquired.

"Yes! That's it! Is it a nickname for me?"

"Well, a rather generic one. It just means 'my love'."

"I like it," she dreamily spoke.

Suddenly he lifted her shoulders up and gently but swiftly pulled her closer, then kissed her long. She was supported by his arms alone and was totally resting in them.

"We're back!" Rebecca and Elrohir cried as they burst in the door. Glorfindel, Elladan, and Liz immediately jumped up and ran to them. After being showered in hugs and kisses they were helped to haul luggage into the house and into their room. Once that was all taken care of, Elrohir came down the stairs holding the box with the knife.

"Glorfindel, come look at what I got in Switzerland," Elrohir called.

"Not another cuckoo clock," Glorfindel sarcastically whined.

Elrohir handed it to him and instantly Glorfindel's face lit up. "Gil-galad's knife box. I wonder where this had gone too!" He set it on the kitchen table, opened it up and took out the knife, and said, "It has been many long years since I saw this."

Elladan sat next to his friend and studied the knife in turn. Oh the memories that came back to the three elves! Stories began to be told and soon enough Liz and Rebecca were seated and enjoying the tales.

After a time they all splintered off, the elves were speaking about Elladan and Liz and when they might sail, and Liz and Rebecca were upstairs in Rebecca's old room discussing her just passed honeymoon.

"Reb, you are different from when you left," Liz said.

"Well, there is a strange tale why," Rebecca replied.

"Okay Reb, I need details on the strange tale! I'm not asking for any private details, should that be a part of it or something, but you know what I mean."

Rebecca then began explaining how she had been changed and conveyed the experience as best as she could to her friend. Liz sat fascinated, wondering if this is what would happen if she decided to marry Elladan.

"Do you figure I would undergo the same sort of thing?" Liz asked.

"Most likely. Why do you ask? Are you two that serious?"

"How did you know were dating?"

"Elrohir knew. And Elladan didn't tell him. I think it is some sort of strange psychic elvish twin connection."

"Weird… anyway, yeah, we are dating, and we are pretty serious. I mean, he wrote a song for me, and then he kissed me. I mean, really kissed me. I'm not sure as yet whether I would marry him or not, but… I can't say I haven't thought about it."

"Elladan wrote you a song? Was it any good?" Rebecca asked. Liz nodded and grinned broadly. "Do you think you might marry him? I mean, if he asked, would you say yes?"

"If he asked me right now, I'd say I'd have to think about it, but then I am almost certain I'd say yes," Liz answered. "But Reb, is this out of ignorance do you think? I mean, do I really get where he's coming from do you figure?"

Rebecca looked at her a minute in thought. "Well, I think you superficially understand where he is coming from, but not really. I think you should get to know him better though before you go off and agree to marry him though. You don't really know what you are getting into marrying an elf. I kind of did, but then I got married, and it was so different, better, but different, and then I was changed and now I understand him even better. But, I spent a few months just living with elves in Rivendell. You don't have that chance."

"So, are you saying I should perhaps re-evaluate my thoughts about all this?"

"I am saying you need to know that you don't know all you think you know. And study won't do you any good. Just spend as much time with him as you can, then you'll know better. That's one thing I learned, elves are always honest about feelings and they cause you to be brutally honest about it yourself."

Liz nodded thoughtfully. "That's kinda hard though. I mean, we only get to see each other three times a week, on a very good week, and for three or four hours at a shot and that's it."

Rebecca thought a moment. "I'm sure I could, if you want, get Elro to let you live in my old room. It's that much farther to school, but it's not all that bad. And it won't be like you're living with him. Elro and I will be just down the hall, and Glorfindel across the hall. And someone is almost always home."

"That's part of the problem, I've seen him with people, with you all, but I rarely get to see him alone."

"No worries. I have a feeling Elro and I, even if we are home, won't be seen much."

Liz laughed. "True! Thanks Reb."

"You're welcome Liz."

There was a full two seconds of silence then Liz burst out, "Rebecca, if I don't tell you how I feel for Elladan I'm going to explode. I have to tell someone, and I can't tell him!"

Rebecca laughed and told her proceed.

"Reb, you know that Richard isn't my dad and all that, but what you don't know is… well…" Liz laid down and said, "Take notes Dr. Reb. This is confession and therapy hour."

"Do you want my bill sent to you, or do you want to pay at the front desk?" Rebecca asked sarcastically.

"This'll be blackmail material, now be quiet and listen," Liz said. She took a deep breath, and continued, "After my father died, I lost a sense of security. Not just that sense that anyone could die at any moment, but more like I felt exposed. Like I didn't have anything to hide behind. That's why I am the way I am you know; it's out of instinct. Otherwise, I wouldn't be so sarcastic so much of the time. Dad was my shield, he was what I could hide behind when the world got too scary, then he was gone. Ever since I started dating, I started looking for guys that made me feel how Dad did – safe. For a while I thought that Daryl guy, remember, I told you about him, was that way, but then he dumped me for a blonde. Then, I met Elladan, and at first he was just an elven guy, which was awesome, and he was really, really nice to me, but nothing more. Then, as I got to know him, I started to see how strong he was as a person, and how strong he was physically, so I started flirting with him when you and Elrohir weren't looking… which was pretty easy considering you never saw anyone but the other. As time went along we started dating, and now – I'm in love.

"But I feel like I'm just sponging off of him. I take his love, his gifts, his kisses, and what do I give him in return? Well, love on my own part, but I mean, he's given me a new sense of security, and the feeling that I don't have to be alone anymore. Surely you understand how nice that is! I just wish I could do more, but what do you give, emotionally, to an elf?"

Rebecca was silent for a second then said, "Liz, whether you know it or not, you have given him back something he thought was lost forever."

"What?"

"His passion. When I saw him in Middle-earth, he was full of life, passion, love, jus as other elves, then when I saw him again here, he seemed… dull, like he had grown tired of it all. But when I saw him this afternoon, he was alive, like he was in Rivendell. I think he had lost hope of finding his true love, then he found you."

Liz just stared at her stupidly. "I did that for him?"

Rebecca nodded. "You two need each other. He's your security, you're his passion for life. And an elf with out that isn't much of anything at all."

Liz flopped back on the couch and stared at the ceiling and declared love was amazing.

_Authors note: Well then! Rolling right along… next chapter shall be more interesting. Review please!_

**From the song "My Heart Belongs to You" as heard on the Hayley Westerna "Odyssey" CD.**


	20. Decisions

**Time Transcended**

**Decisions**

Disclaimer: I own naught but a stuffed cat.

_Sorry it took so long for me to get this one out! Hope it is worth the wait!_  


It was now the middle of March. Liz had been living in Elrohir's house for two and a half weeks, Elladan and Liz were becoming much closer, and their were rumors of engagement being tossed about by the other three people in that house. Liz had intimated to Rebecca that she if Elladan asked her, she would definitely say yes and accept whatever came with being his wife. They were now very much in love. Elrohir had told Elladan what the Valar had told him, and then with Elladan's permission, he told Liz. Liz took the news well, almost excitedly, and now patiently waited as Elladan made his move.

It was an unusually warm night, and Elladan and Liz were in his room with the windows wide open and only thin veil curtains drawn over them. The moon shone in the room and was amplified, it seemed, by the thin veils, making the whole room seem as if it was bathed in silver. The only other light in the room came from elvish lamps that glowed silvery. All was relatively dim, however, and very romantic.

"Liz, I know that we have only known each other six months, but I ask, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she answered. Suddenly a ring was slipped onto her finger. It was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. She threw her arms around him and kissed him three times before she asked, "When do you think they shall take me to Valinor?"

Elladan looked past her for a moment then said, "As soon as you say you are ready."

"I'm ready," she said, and then she was gone. He left his room and called for Elrohir to come sit with him until she returned.

"What if she says no and decides not to?" Elladan inquired.

"I do not know brother, but I am thinking she will decide to. She is adventurous and bold, not about to be intimidated by obstacles. And she loves you. If she is willing to leave all she knows and go into utter unknown just to be with you, she must love you deeply."

"Still, she doesn't seem as resolved as Rebecca did."

"Our situations are worlds different. Rebecca had to bind herself to me with out any knowledge of the future, and with little hope of seeing me again as long as her life lasted. Liz is going forward with a certain amount of surety. She will know what will happen and that she shall be with you all the way. She is making a safer dare in that way. On the other hand, she is making a braver move. She did not have the luxury of seeing us as we were, Mirë did. I think Liz is braver that way. And she has been seeking you for years my brother."

"What makes you say that?"

"When she met you she had the look of one who found something long missed. If there is one for you, she is it."

Elladan smiled. Liz did seem to be perfect for him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Liz found herself in a green field with the sun shining clearly. The sweetest music she ever heard was wafting by on the breeze and wrapping her in the notes before it moved on. She was not there a minute before an elf with dark hair came up to her. He bowed to her, to which she returned with a slightly awkward bow, and he introduced himself.

"Greetings Eliza. I am Elladan and Elrohir's father, Lord Elrond. Follow me if you will," he said, extending an arm towards the direction they should go. She walked forward with out saying a word, feeling quite small and insignificant in comparison to Elrond. She had read the _Lord of the Rings_, she knew what he had done, and felt her life very insignificant in comparison. She was almost to scared to speak, but found she had to when he asked, "How is everyone?"

"Uh- well, Elrohir and Rebecca got married, and returned from their honeymoon a couple weeks ago. Elladan is doing well, but Glorfindel is getting a little homesick I think."

Elrond smiled and said, "I told him before I left he was mad for staying. He never liked humans so much that he wanted to live with them. I am surprised he has not sailed before now."

"The more I learn about him, the more I wonder that as well," Liz answered, feeling more at ease.

"The Valar, my wife, and I have been watching Elrohir and Elladan over the years, and we all approve of you and Elladan."

Liz breathed a sigh of relief. "That's a weight off my shoulders! I was terrified of meeting you to learn you didn't like me."

Elrond chuckled. "I am glad I could abate your fears." After a pause he spoke again. "I assume you were told why you were brought here?"

"Well, sort of. Elrohir told me that if I really, truly wanted to marry Elladan I would have to be brought here to be told or shown a few things, but I received no details."

Elrond nodded solemnly. "I shall tell you a little more then. You shall be shown the people, and, in a way, the world in which Elladan was raised. Also, you shall meet the Valar, the two highest Valar, and be given your choice-"

She interrupted him, "I'm sorry, but I never really understood the whole Valars thing, could you explain it please?"

Elrond smiled and gave her a basic description of the Valar, the roll they played, and various other points of interest on the subject, which took the rest of their walk to the Halls of Manwë. They were then escorted by two Maia into the presence of Manwë and Elbereth. Partially by instinct, and partially by thought, she bowed to both of them in turn and then waited until she was spoken to.

----------- --------------

She walked out of the place and sat down the steps to the hall. She had a huge, more than life altering decision she had to make. She hadn't quite realized what marrying Elladan meant until then. Trying to sort out her thoughts helped very little, and she found herself glad of the first distraction that came her way. It came in the form of Elrond and an invitation to meet Elladan's friends and family.

They entered an elvish hall and found the fair folk everywhere. Some sitting, some dancing, some just standing and talking. All were as merry as young children, yet all seemed as wise, and ancient as the hills they walked upon. After she was introduced to several of them, Elrond left her to interact with them as she willed. She talked and laughed with a few of them, until the bulk of the crowd moved in about the minstrel that was singing the song of Tinuviel.

Liz was lost in the song in a matter of seconds. Her imagination, for the first time in her life, was seeing the image as if it were really there. She listened and saw the story unfold, and thus learned of the sorrow of the elvish folk. The bitter-sweetness of the story overwhelmed her, and she wept in grief for the loss of Tinuviel to the elven race and smiled for the utter joy of her reunion with Beren. Once the song was over, another was sung of a much merrier tone. By then it was quite late in the evening and the stars were starting to come out.

For two weeks, or what she thought was two weeks, she was in Valinor and in that time she got a very concentrated dose of elves and all that went with them. She made several friends, and now saw what would await her.

She was summoned before Manwë and Elbereth and asked to make her decision.

"Before I do, may I see what the human alternative is?" Liz asked, half out of curiosity, half out of serious concern.

"We cannot. Not the Valar, nor the Maia, nor the elves know what lies beyond death for mortals. We have been told only that they enter a place beyond earthly pleasures and into His thought. But what this means, none know. You know better than we do," Mandos answered.

Liz nodded and stood silently for a moment, in deep thought. She knew what would happen if she did marry Elladan and sailed to Valinor. She knew what the losses and gains were, now she had only to decide. She loved Elladan, with all of her heart she loved him, living with out him was rapidly becoming impossible. To follow her love, or to follow what she knew – she remained in silent indecision…

_Authors note: Cliff hanger! Mwahaha! Review or no next chapter! I'm so wicked. _


	21. With Baited Breath

**Time Transcended**

**With Baited Breath**

Disclaimer: If it is Tolkien's it is his. If it is mine, it is mine. 

Elladan and Elrohir were speaking about his honeymoon with Rebecca, when suddenly Liz appeared before them.

"Liz!" Elladan cried as he jumped up and reached her in two hurried steps. He gave her a warm hug and a kiss.

"Elladan, I thought long and hard about what would happen if I married you, then what would happen if I didn't, and in the end I came to a very hard decision," she said.

His heart began cracking and falling to pieces, he didn't like her tone… it was unsettling.

"I had to decide between seeing my father again, and marrying you. You know how much I loved my father, and you know how much I love you, and I couldn't decide so I sought council from your father and your mother, and I still couldn't decide. So, Mandos was so kind as to let me see my father, who was apparently still in Mandos' halls, and I spoke with him about it. You know what he told me?"

"I do not have the slightest clue," Elladan said, trying not to sound utterly distressed.

"He told me that he would rather see me happily married off to a great guy, or elf, than to see me miserable and have me for ever. So I chose you," Liz said at last with a grin.

Elladan picked her up, spun her about, and then kissed her repeatedly. He had never been so happy in his life.

Elrohir, seeing they obviously wanted to be alone, left them and gave the news to Rebecca. She was so ecstatic about it, that she kissed Elrohir and immediately began dancing around the house.

Glorfindel watched Rebecca twirl and jump about the living room until she tripped on the edge of the couch and fell to the ground. Her elven senses were not quite up to elven standards as yet. Upon the ground she began laughing hysterically at her own foolishness, much to the amusement of Glorfindel and Elrohir, who then picked her up and set her upright.

"We should make them a celebratory mid-night dessert Elrohir!" she suggested the minute the room stopped spinning.

"Do you really think they are going to join us? I think they might be locked away long past that," Glorfindel said.

"What do you mean? Elladan isn't like him you know," Rebecca said, glancing over at her husband.

"Ha! That's what you think! Ever since you two have gone, those two have been very romantic. I actually saw Elladan kiss her good-night, then put her hand on the small of her back as he escorted her to her car," Glorfindel reported. "Apparently you have been to busy with Elrohir to notice how much they are together."

"I guess so. I didn't think Elladan had a romantic bone in his body."

"Oh, believe me, he does. He just denies it," Elrohir said with a smile. "He always has. I caught him writing songs for different elven ladies he fancied at different times. None of them ever saw them, but they were written all the same. He's more of a romantic than you might want to credit him."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Liz, you scared me! I would have sworn you were going to say you would leave me," he confessed, staring her straight in the eyes.

She grinned wickedly. "I knew you would. That's why I did it. Hey, how long was I gone. I counted two weeks."

"I counted two hours."

She thought a moment, then shrugged it off.

"When would you like the wedding to be?" he asked.

"As soon as possible. I don't see a reason for waiting."

"What about your family? Shouldn't they know?"

"Well of course. And we'll tell them everything," she said flippantly.

"Aren't you worried what they'll think when they learn I'm an elf and you are going to sail away forever?"

"Actually, I have no idea what'll think, and I really want to find out. Let's call them and find out!" she grinned as she ran over to his telephone.

After two and a half rings, her mother picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom! It's me, Liz!"

"Oh Liz! How good to hear from you again."

"Mom, remember that Dan guy I was telling you about?"

"Yes."

"Well, we got engaged today."

"You what?"

"We got engaged. You said you thought he seemed a great guy."

"I did, I do, but I haven't met him Lizzy. Isn't this a little fast?"

"Not really… but Dad approved, I mean, would approve of him, but there is something you ought to know. And you might want to sit down to hear it."

"If you are pregnant so help me…"

"Mother! I should think not! You raised me better than that! No, it's about Elladan. And no, he's not a father of some other kid, he doesn't have a criminal record, or anything like that. It's about his race."

"Honey, you know I don't care whether he's African-American or…"

"No, no, not that kind of race, what I mean to say is, he's not quite human."

"Liz, is this a joke? April Fool's Day is a few weeks off yet."

"No… okay, would you rather I ease you into the news or just blurt it out?"

"At this point, blurt."

"He's an elf."

"Don't you mean a dwarf?"

Upon hearing that his eyes widened with ancient prejudices' renewed.

"No, he's six feet tall. I mean an elf, like the kind in Middle-earth."

There was silence on the other end. "Liz, are you okay?"

"Never better Mom!"

"Then why are you lying to me? You can't marry an elf dear, they don't exist."

"Yes, they do. Santa's don't, but Tolkien's do. I'm staring at him right now, he has pointed ears."

"Maybe he had surgery."

"He's several thousand years old."

"Maybe he's lying, or crazy."

"Mom! No! I'm telling the truth! He's an elf."

"Liz, I have a really hard time… Wait a second, Richard wants to speak to me. I'll call you right back."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Sue, I wouldn't be so certain about elves not existing," Richard said, both hands on his wife's shoulders.

"What do you mean Richard?"

"When I was in the army I was buddies with a guy named George Treeleaf. Everyone thought he was a little eccentric, because when we would do training for a couple days outside, at night he would sing to the stars, quietly, but _to them_. And he would hear things none of us could hear, and see things we couldn't see because they were too far away. He could tell a sparrow from a finch quarter of a league away, and when he slept, his eyes were wide open."

"Well what's so strange about that. My uncle Bert slept the same way."

"But ten to one your uncle's eyes moved when he went into REM. George's never did, and he was always sound asleep. Anyway, I started keeping track of all his oddities, and soon I noticed other things, like he could climb trees with limbs no lower than twenty feet from the ground, with no effort. We never saw him climb them, but we saw him in them, then he'd jump down with out so much as a falter. Now, he had pointed ears, which, we all figured was a weird birth defect, at least, that's what his file said. We became really close buddies, and after we did, I asked him about some of his oddities. At first he would smile and not say anything, but then I coaxed it out of him, and he told me he was an elf. I didn't want to believe him at first, but I had to trust him with my life on the field, so I figured I better trust him off of it. He proved it to me after we were both discharged and I visited him. He had three friends, each of them were elves, two of them were dark haired, identical twins. If I saw them again, I'd know them in an instant. I'll bet she is engaged to one of the twins."

Sue was taken aback by this revelation, but she knew Richard wasn't crazy, so she believed him. She called Liz back.

"I believe you. Richard met him. When's the wedding?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll call when I do."

--------------- -------------------------------------

After the phone conversation she hung up.

"I didn't have the heart to tell her about the sailing," she said.

"You've got time to work up the nerve. Don't worry about it right now. Let's just relax."

"Okay Elladan," she said, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder. "You know, in Imladris it was far easier to forget your troubles. It is always easier in an elven home, even Mirkwood. I wish you could have seen Imladris _mel nin, _you would have loved it there."

Liz smiled into his shoulder. "I'm sure I would have."

His arms were wrapped around her, and she was loosely holding him. Slowly, but surely, she gave in to his embrace, finding her will to stand surrender to him. He felt it, and thus laid her on a chaise lounge, and then rested on one elbow next to her.

"April fourth. Let's get married April fourth," Liz suddenly whispered. She was half asleep, and her voice was lazy and quiet.

"Why that date in particular?"

"It was my father's birthday."

Elladan just smiled then said, "So be it."

Liz gave a small, whole-hearted grin, and snuggled up closer to his reclined form. He in turn wrapped his arms around her, and quietly sang in her ear.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The clock struck twelve, and Glorfindel was asleep in an arm chair, looking like a corpse.

"Should we wake him?" Rebecca asked.

"No. He likes to sleep sitting up, on occasion. If he grows weary of sitting there, he will surely go to bed or lie on the couch," Elrohir replied. "Let us go up to bed now, ourselves."

Rebecca followed him and commented that he was speaking more and more like the lordling he was. He only smiled.

--- ---- ---

He was lying on his side, and she was on her back. One arm was under her head, and the other caressing her face.

"What would you prefer Mirë, living by the Sea, or in the middle of Valinor?" he asked.

"I would think I would enjoy living in the middle. The rolling hills and the mountains were beyond beautiful. But should you wish to be by the Sea, I have no objection. The coast is stunning. Don't you have a house there?"

"I was living with Father and mother. They were with in hearing of the Sea."

"An elf your age, living with your parents? How embarrassing!"

Elrohir gave her an annoyed look, then broke into a wide grin. "I think we should be by the Sea, but in a small, secluded house. That way, when we wish to go for a midnight swim…"

"It doesn't matter, because we shall practically be alone."

"Exactly."

Rebecca gave a contented sigh, then Elrohir leaned down and kissed her. "The Children of Tinuviel are finally getting the happy end they deserve. After all these thousands of years, we are getting it all, with out cataclysmic repercussions."

"Wouldn't it be funny, if by some crazy accident, someone figured out all this and started hunting for Valinor, then actually found it? It would be the modern tale of Earendil."

"That would be strange, but I wouldn't count on anyone ever discovering Valinor again. I have a feeling, after we leave, that Valinor shall be forever sundered from this world. We shall be the last."

"That's actually a bit of a sad thought. I mean, it will be like Middle-earth finally died."

"Middle-earth has faded Mirë, but it shall never die. As long as elves remember it, it shall live on. I see what you mean though."

Rebecca gave a sad smile. "You are right, I am certain." She gave a small sigh.

"Do not be saddened by the fading of Middle-earth. You saw it in it's autumn, but I saw the last remnants after a bitter winter. I saw it in the spring of this world. That was truly sad. Smile and look forward to Valinor. Sweet Valinor! All of our fears and sorrows shall be washed away there."

"I know, I know. I'm just sentimental I guess."

He smiled. "You are more elven than you know. You always have been. Later I shall teach you the songs the elves sung as they left Middle-earth. You shall learn them, weep, and become one of Arda's greatest mourners," he teased.

"You are terrible!" she teased back.

"And that is why you love me so!" he smiled as he bent down to kiss her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Downstairs, Glorfindel awoke and saw he was in the dark and was alone. He decided he had been sitting asleep long enough and should go to bed. As he crept past each room, he heard noises. In Rebecca's old room he heard the happy song of a woman in love. In Elladan's room, he heard the lordling singing part of an old lay about love. Inside of Elrohir and Rebecca's room, he thought he heard Elrohir chanting something. He recognized part of it, but thought not on it long and kept going.

Glorfindel flung off his mortal garb then laid down in his bed. He sang to himself a particular song until it gave the desired effect. After a time, a choir of birds came to rest on his porch railing and sing an elven song back to him that he had taught them when he first got there. It was almost like being in Imladris again. For a finishing touch to his whim, he sang a song to the cloud that covered the moon, and it dissipated, so the moon could shine into his room. With a contented sigh and a grin he fell asleep. Soon enough he would be back in Valinor. Soon enough he would be back in a truly elven home. He was glad to be finally getting close to leaving.

_Authors note: So, how do you like it? That's great! Alas! I am not a psychic. Therefore, you must send me a review so I can read what you think. Thank you much! Oh, next chapter is being a brat, so it may be a little while ere I get it up. As it is, I have a dress I must complete by Friday, and then a merciless load of end of the school year/graduation junk... Bah! Patience would be appreciated and hopefully rewarded!  
_


	22. Here Comes the Next Bride

**Time Transcended**

**Here Comes the Next Bride**

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be posting here.

_Authors note: FYI, using the italics for different languages again. _

Rebecca and Elrohir were taking a stroll across his property one particularly lovely afternoon, and were talking merrily to each other.

It was now but five days before Liz's wedding. Liz decided she did not want a large wedding at all. In fact, the only guests would be her parents, Glorfindel, Rebecca, and Elrohir. According to the elven traditions they were ceremonially married, that having taken place three days before, and now they had only to be married in the sight of the state. Liz wanted minimal fuss over the wedding and decided to postpone their honeymoon until they got to Valinor.

As Rebecca and Elrohir walked about, they would laugh and randomly burst into song. The air that day was almost tingling with spring. Though the tree branches remained bare and buds were not yet on the trees, spring was alive and well. The grass was turning green again, the birds were singing with all heraldry and joy, and the trees were chatting amongst themselves how each would gain his leafy robe first. Elrohir understood the speech of the trees, but Rebecca did not even though she could hear it. Therefore, he would sometimes tell her what they were saying.

Each day that they drew closer to leaving for Valinor, the more elven the three elves acted. It had taken them centuries to perfect blending in with humans, but it was only taking days to revert back to their old selves.

The temperature that day was unseasonably warm, causing Elrohir and Rebecca to shed their jackets and push up their long sleeves.

"_It is too lovely a day to walk_," he said in his native tongue. "_Let us lie upon the grass and watch the clouds sail by through the bare branches_!"

"_Let us!_"

They cast themselves upon the ground right there and gazed up at the sky. It was one of the purest blue skies Rebecca had ever seen, and it was comfortably full of white clouds in all sorts of whimsical shapes.

"_I am telling you Jewel! It is shaped like Elladan's foot!" _Elrohir insisted.

"_It does not look like a foot! It looks like a ship," _Rebecca argued.

"_Then you would think that one below it looks like a tent?"_

"_Certainly not Elrohir! It looks like…" _a devilish grin graced her face "_your lips!" _She leaned over and kissed him, then returned to her spot.

"_I would disagree, but you are very persuasive,"_ he grinned as he leaned over her. It was his turn to initiate the kiss, and he gladly accepted the responsibility.

They were lying next to each other, enjoying the sun's warmth, when suddenly Rebecca sat upright.

"_What is wrong?_" Elrohir asked.

"_I heard someone call my name. I do not see anyone though," _she answered.

"_Did the voice say 'Rebecca' or 'Jewel'?"_

"_Jewel."  
_

"_Then you heard and understood the tree a little. The oak over there has been speaking of you for a while now. Mostly commenting on how strange it is to see a human that understands he is speaking."_

Rebecca nodded and smiled, then laid back down. "_Will you teach me how to understand them once we reach Valinor?"_

"_Certainly. I shall teach you all that I know,"_ he promised. "_I am growing impatient for the return. I marvel that Glorfindel has been able to be this patient thus long."_

"_I know he wants home, but why should he want home that much more than you?"_

"_He has a wife waiting there for him. They have been parted for two ages now. When he left, he left by petition of the Valar. He went, with her blessing, and then stayed. Several times he has contemplated sailing, but each time he claims to get a dream and in it she tells him he must stay a while longer, so he stays. Finally, while we were gone he said he received a dream in which she told him he may come home."_

"_He must be very happy then! But why so long the wait I wonder?"_

"_I could not begin to guess outside of perhaps to be helpful to us. He has been an amazing help to my brother and me."_

Rebecca said that made sense enough to her, and they let the subject drop. Suddenly, the wind picked up, causing Rebecca and Elrohir to get chilled. They quickly unrolled their sleeves and ran after their jackets, which had been blown a few yards away from them by the sudden wind. Rebecca dove after his and fell onto her face.

"_Are you all right my love?"_ Elrohir asked as he knelt down beside her. He saw her body shaking, with what he thought were sobs. He worried for a split second that she was injured until she rolled over laughing heartily at herself. He felt a little silly for getting worried, and laughed a bit himself. Still laughing, she pulled his jacket out from under her and held it up for him. He grabbed it, and then with his free hand pulled her to her feet.

"_So much for that elven balance,_" she laughed. They took no more then ten steps, armed linked, when she tripped and would have smacked her face on the earth again if he hadn't pulled her up. She dangled and twirled off his arm for a moment until she could regain her balance.

"_Did you raid the wine cellar?_" he asked in jest.

"_Maaayyybeee!_" she laughed.

After ten yards of repeated falls, he finally picked her up and carried her inside. Once in, he carried her up to their room, sat her down on the bed, and proceeded to take her shoes off for her.

"What are you doing? I am perfectly capable of taking off my own shoes," she asked, half annoyed, half amused.

He smiled at her as he slipped off her left shoe then her right. He then pulled off her socks and checked her feet.

"Don't tie your shoes so tight next time. It threw off your balance."

"But I always tie those shoes that tight."

"Yes, but you haven't worn these since we were engaged. If shoes are too tight on elven feet, it will throw you off balance."

"Temperamental creatures you elves are," she teased.

"Inflexible creatures you humans are," he replied.

"Well then!" she huffed in feigned umbrage. "You elves are stiff necked!"

"And you, oh mortal woman, are ridiculously fickle!"

"You are a lousy kisser!"

"Hey! No need to be nasty!" he exclaimed, feigning hurt feelings. "And if you think my kisses are so terrible, I shan't give them to you any more."

"Good!" she retorted.

"_Come to me!_" he whispered as his lips speedily found their way to hers. He was met by welcome arms and returned kisses.

------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

The days that preceded the wedding flew by in a flurry of activity. Even though her ceremony was to be small, there were many things to do. The guests were mostly her close relatives: favorite aunts and uncles, close cousins, her mother and step-father, and her surviving grandmother and grandfather from the opposite sides of the family, and her friends. After counting in Elladan's friends, the guests totaled fifty-three in all.

"Reb! I'm so nervous!" Liz called out to her friend from her dressing room.

"About the ceremony?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, and…"

"And what?" her friend asked, worrying about what else she was worried about.

"And telling my mother. I still haven't told them I was going to leave," Liz confessed.

"Oh. Why not?"

"I'm not sure how well she'd take it. I mean, if it wasn't for Richard, she probably wouldn't have let me marry Elladan. I mean, I would hate to disappear, but…"

"I understand. I was there, remember? If you want, I'll go get her," Rebecca offered.

"How about you tell her?" Liz asked hopefully.

"No, you have to."

Liz sighed. "Go get her."

Rebecca ran out of the room and retrieved Liz's mother.

---- ---------- ----------- ------------ ----------

"Is something wrong?" Sue asked.

"Well, no. But, it is urgent."

Sue followed Rebecca to Liz's dressing room, and went in.

"You have something we need to talk about?" her mother asked.

"Yeah mom… you see… well… You know Elladan is an elf, and he really doesn't belong here. Well, if I marry him, I won't either. See, he has to leave and go home to Valinor, and I have to go with him. We'll leave and never come back."

Sue collapsed into a chair. "So, you're going to marry Elladan, go away, and never come back. Just like that."

"Well not right away! It'll be a month or two."

"Liz! I-I don't know what to say. I don't want to lose you Liz. You are all I have left of your dear father. And what would he have said of all this? Would he want you to just run off and leave me forever?"

"Yes."

"Yes what!"

"Yes, he would want me to go with Elladan."

"And you know this how?" Sue snapped.

"Because he told me so."

"How in the world…"

Liz quickly explained the meeting she had with her father, and in the end, though it was very hard, she let Liz marry Elladan with her blessing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The piano played softly as Liz walked up the aisle, escorted by her step-father Richard. Elladan stood at the end in a tuxedo, looking overjoyed and eager to get to be finally be done getting married to Liz, and actually be married to her. Without hitch the ceremony went, and the preacher told her he may kiss his bride.

_Author's note: I apologize for being so incredibly slow in getting this chapter out. I am graduating tomorrow, and I just haven't had a moment to write! Next chapter shall come as fast as I can get it. Thank you for being so patient. Review! _


	23. Over the Sea

**Time Transcended**

**Over the Sea**

Disclaimer: Own nuttin'.

_Authors note: I worked VERY hard on this chapter to get it just right! I hope it is an excellent chapter and worth the ridiculous wait I made you all endure! I'm so sorry it wasn't done sooner, but I got really really really busy and had no time, and then I wanted it just so… Well, here it is. Please, enjoy!_

"_Everything packed?_" Elrohir asked Rebecca.

"_Yes it is! Shall I go ask about Elladan and Liz?_" she replied.

"_Yes. We have to leave for the…_airport in fifteen minutes. I really should have tried to figure out a word for that."

Rebecca laughed as she walked out the door and to Elladan and Liz's room. She knocked as a warning then walked in the room. She didn't see anyone in there, and saw two suitcases sitting on a bench, mostly packed, with dresser drawers open and empty, and a closet standing open and empty. "Where are they?" she muttered to herself. She walked over to the door that led to his actual bedroom and pressed her ear to it. She heard them in there and smiled as she shook her head.

"We leave in fifteen minutes!" she yelled through the door. She almost laughed out loud when she heard Liz cry out in surprise, and the two thud onto the floor. Rebecca managed to keep herself silent until she closed the door to her room behind her.

"What are you laughing about?" Elrohir asked.

"Your brother and Liz. They are such klutz's." she paused a moment then said, "Do you think I should go warn Glorfindel?"

"He knows. He's been packed since the wedding."

"That explains why he has been wearing the same two robes for the last three weeks."

-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Is there room for this too?" Liz asked as she brought down her last bag.

Elrohir studied it as Liz held it out for examination. "What's in it?"

"Lotions and stuff like that."

Elrohir took it and shoved it into the last empty space in the back of his car. The three cars were stuffed full of everyone's belongings. Glorfindel, who was bringing the least, had in his car all of the treasures Elrohir and Elladan had been collecting and caring for during their long lives in this world.

The elf lord led the way out the driveway, followed by Elladan and Elrohir. An hour later they were in the airplane and saying their last good-bye's to the United States of America.

"So what are we going to do before we sail?" Liz asked Elladan.

"Sight-seeing mostly. Train rides through the country side, walking, whatever we wish."

"Are we taking a grey ship?"

"Of course! It has been there and waiting for us for years. If there is anything that needs repairing, we shall be sure to do that first thing, then off we go."

The entire flight from Detroit to New York, then on to London was spent talking about what they would do when they got to Valinor, and all they had done in the years prior to going. Somewhere between the hemispheres, Rebecca grew silent and lost in thought. To think, all of this had come about because she played hide-and-seek with her brother. In her mind flitted the memories of what she had done in Rivendell, that dear place she would never see again. Then the years between, and the reunion, the wedding, the honeymoon… It was all so clear and vivid in her mind. As if it had happened yesterday.

She then remembered all she had said her last good-bye's too. She had made a point of seeing all her relatives and giving them elaborate gifts between her wedding and that day. Her parents she had spoken to last. She didn't tell them exactly when they were leaving, but gave them the week in which they were going to England, and told them to consider that the end because she didn't know the precise day they were to sail. She was a little saddened though that Liz hadn't done the same. Liz's mother had changed her mind about being fine with her sailing, but it was too late. The deed was done. The last time Liz spoke to her mother, she had tried persuade her it was really for the best. They had a tearful good bye at a small coffee shop, and that was the end. Richard understood better than his wife that this would all be for the best, and he helped greatly in the persuasion of his wife to let Liz go, but it was never fully approved. It had been harder for her than it had been for Rebecca's parents. It was hard for them, for certain, but they knew she would be safer there than anywhere else, and happier than she could have ever been in this world.

"Mirë!" Elrohir called for the third time. "Are you with us?"

"Huh? Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Rivendell."

"Those glorious evenings in Rivendell with just us and the moon in a wooded garden?"

"And when you started to heal my broken heart," she replied. "I can't wait to get home."

Elrohir nodded. "Neither can I."

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder and gave a sigh. "Do you remember the first time we sat this way?"

"Honestly, I do not."

"Neither do I. That's why I asked," she admitted.

He chuckled then kissed the top of her head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_So how many days are staying here before we sail_?" Glorfindel asked, a hint of impatience in his voice.

"_It depends on how much we need to do on the ship, and what the girls want to do,_" Elladan replied. "You know that." He handed Glorfindel a particularly large suitcase of Liz's, the weight of which went unnoticed by the elf lord.

"_I do, but I also know that I have waited many thousands of years to leave, and now I can wait no longer!_"

Elladan chuckled as he went out to the rental car to get the last bags.

They were staying at the very house where it all had started, and Elrohir and Rebecca were in the room it all happened. In the little elven cottage they were all crammed, and happy to be so because they knew soon enough they would have more room than they could handle.

"Elrohir," Rebecca said with a quavering voice.

"What _mel nin_?" he asked as he walked up behind his standing wife and put his hand on her back.

"I… I hear the Sea. Calling me home," she whispered. "I hear gulls wailing sweet songs, not those obnoxious squawks I once heard, but melodies enticing and fair."

"And what do they say?"

"That I do not know. I do not understand their language, but I know its message the same. Will you tell me?" she asked.

"The Sea cries the same song it has cried for thousands of years, and gulls cry much of the same:

_O! Weary pilgrims, white shores call_

_Where sit thy kindred one and all,_

_Where white shores are and country green_

_Where rain turns into silver sheen._

_O! Wayward children of First born_

_Why struggle so and be forlorn?_

_On a Grey ship sail the Sea._

_Go where thy kindred wait for thee!_

_O! Wanderers from elven-lands_

_Stay not where only mortal stands_

_Follow the ones that've gone before_

_And stand in peace on Valinor._

'and the song goes on and on, reminding us of what is there, and tempting us to abandon all and sail. It rings loudly in the ears of Glorfindel, and each day it grows louder in mine. Elladan, however, is not so affected by it as he was. He has found another song that is louder at the moment."

Rebecca did not quite understand what he meant by another song, and went to ask, but then realized he meant Liz. So love could be more powerful than the Sea, but only for a short time.

--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-- ------------------------- --o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

"And you promise this won't hurt?" Liz asked for the third time.

"I swear to you Liz, this will cause no pain," Elladan pledged for the third time.

"And you waited until now because…"

"Do you not recall the last three weeks?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I do, but… well… I want to talk to Reb first," Liz insisted.

"Very well," Elladan said, and opened the door for her to leave.

Two steps it took to cross the hall, and two knocks it took for Elrohir to open the door.

"I need to talk to Reb," Liz said as she walked past Elrohir. He sighed and left the room, shutting the door behind him, and opening before him the door to his brother's room.

"She is nervous?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan nodded. "She is thoroughly convinced I shall hurt her."

"No, not that you shall hurt her, that whatever you do shall hurt even though you do not mean it to," Elrohir corrected.

"Thank Elbereth you married a human too, or I wouldn't know what to make of Liz. She is so hesitant to trust anyone, just like every other human. I marvel that Rebecca ever learned to trust you."

"She had to though. It was life or death out in the Wild."

"True. Do you think Rebecca shall persuade her to trust me in this matter?"

"Yes," Elrohir replied. Just as he said that, the door opened and there stood Liz.

"I think I'm ready," she declared. Elrohir took his leave, and returned to his own room.

---------- ------------ -----------

"What did you say to her?" Elrohir asked as he sat down beside Rebecca on the bed, and placed a hand on her back.

"I told her how it felt to me. Then she realized that it wasn't pain or discomfort, just odd and almost enjoyable."

Elrohir nodded as his hand slowly moved up and down. His brows knit together as his hand stopped on her lower back. He began searching it with his finger tips, starting with a wide area, then narrowing it down to one small spot. "Has your back been bothering you at all?"

"A little stiff from all that lifting, but otherwise no."

He grinned. "I know just how to relieve that stiffness."

Rebecca stretched herself out, face down on the bed and grinned. "Oh to marry a healer!" she thought to herself. The discomfort and pain melted away under his warm touch.

"You're welcome," he cheerfully said.

"I haven't said thank you yet!" she replied.

"But you were thinking it," he pointed out.

She only sighed contentedly in reply.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Daddy! No! Please no Daddy!" Liz cried out as tears began to stream down her face.

Elladan, awoken by her cries, sat up and checked Liz. She was sobbing, but asleep. Liz was dreaming of the day her father had died.

"Liz! Liz! _Mel nin!_ Awake!" Elladan called, shaking her gently. She continued on in her sad dream, until he called her name sternly, then she awoke as suddenly as if a spell had been broken.

"Oh Elladan!" she bawled as she sat up and hugged him. "I was having the most terrible dream!"

Even though he knew the subject of her dream, he said, "Tell me what it was about."

"It was the day my dad died. It started out so much better though! It started when I was eight and dad took me to the park every day that summer to teach me how to pitch for softball. We'd toss around a softball for a while, then he'd let me go play on the swings. I loved the swings, and to this day I can't go on one with out thinking about how he used to push me on them, or swing next to me. That was great summer… nearly every day after he came home from work he would take me to the park, or to his friend Steve's house. His friend Steve had a pond in his back yard, so me and his two daughters would go swimming while our dad's sat on in lawn chairs and watched us. Sooner or later we'd convince them to join us. That was always the most fun… then they'd toss us up in the air and let us flop into the water, or they'd play Marco Polo, or teach us how to dive off the diving board on the dock on the deep end. Anyway, in my dream I dreamed of the day we tossed around the softball and went swimming. Afterwards we had hotdogs and slept out in the back yard under the stars. Suddenly the dream shifted to the next year. That's when Dad was diagnosed with cancer. We goofed around a bit, but he felt sick so often. I didn't understand it all then. Mom didn't want me waking Dad up while he was sleeping, so I spent a good deal of the summer over at Steve's. That wasn't bad, because I really liked Lindsey and Bethany, but I knew something was dreadfully wrong.

'I really didn't understand what cancer was then. Mom and Dad explained it as a sickness that would take a long time to get over. They also told me there was a slim chance he wouldn't make it, but that I shouldn't worry about that. I couldn't help it though, I did worry. Dad always was upbeat and positive, but as summer turned into fall I saw Mom looking more and more concerned. Right after Christmas, not a month after I turned ten, he died. I dreamed of the day he died. I relived it. It was so terrible!" she said, starting to cry even harder. "As happy as the first part was, the second part was so awful! I walked up to his bedside in the hospital. All those tubes and things attached to him… he looked so miserable, but his eyes still sparkled. Just like the day he died, he looked me in the eyes and said, "Liz, why do you cry? We'll meet again. Come on now, watching you cry hurts me more than this sickness does or ever could." Despite my valiant efforts, I kept crying, so he told me my favorite joke. "A piece of rope got onto a bus, and the bus driver said to him, 'are you a string?' and the rope said, 'I'm a frayed knot.'" And he pulled the funniest face, and I laughed. Then he took my hand and said, "Liz, promise me you'll marry a good guy, or I'll come back from the dead to haunt him!" I laughed a little, but then his heart stopped beating, and the doctors and nurses came rushing in, trying to revive him. A nurse had to pull my mom and me out of the room as I screamed, "Daddy! No! Please Daddy!" That's about when you woke me up.

'Oh Elladan! It was such a vivid dream," she ended, trying to stop the tears that flowed so freely. He held her tight and rubbed his hand up and down her back. Slowly the grief left her and the tears stopped, but she held on to him and let him continue calming her. Once she calmed down, she thanked him.

He smiled as he said, "Any time." She laid down and tried to go back to sleep with very little success.

"I can't sleep," she announced after five minutes.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Elladan asked, sitting up and facing her.

"Not particularly," she added as she propped herself up on one elbow.

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked, beginning to play with her hair.

"What you're thinking!" she grinned.

"Oh good! I'll go dig the Uno cards out of our luggage, while you-" he was cut off by Liz as she kissed him and knocked him backwards onto the bed.

"Wha-haha!" she cried. "That felt weird!"

"I told you it would!" he replied. "Don't worry," he added, "I'll kiss you softly."

-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Glorfindel was out on the roof, gazing at the stars. Suddenly, from the ground, he heard a voice calling up to him. "_Glorfindel! My friend! What day do you sail!_"

He climbed over to the edge of the roof to see Cirdan standing there in full elvish garb. They smiled at each other as Glorfindel jumped off the roof. They exchanged greetings, and walked down to the Sea.

"I have finally been told I can go home," Glorfindel said. "I leave the moment the Sons of Elrond decide they are ready to leave with their wives."

Cirdan smiled. "I have been told the same! I am to leave with the five of you."

"Excellent! I can hardly wait til we leave."

"Same here. I have been forced to stick around because of you, you know. The Valar would not let me leave until you went home. They decided if Elrond's sons wanted to stay, they could have a mortal's fate and join their sister and grandmother."

"It is so sad about those two."

"Bitter and sweet, my friend. Just as our long lives are bitter sweet."

Glorfindel nodded. "I cannot wait to get to Eressea!"

"Neither can I."

The two old friends laid upon the shore and watched the stars drift by. They pointed out the constellations by their old names, and told stories about their time in this modern world, and then watched the moon sink behind the horizon… just where they both wanted be. In the grey between moonset and sunrise, they stole back to their respective houses and changed into the garb of common man.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That morning, Elrohir and Elladan awoke at the exact same moment and bolted to the Sea facing windows of their rooms. Rebecca and Liz, unbeknown to the other, got up and stood beside her husband.

"What do you see on the horizon?" Rebecca asked.

"White shores. I had a dream last night. A dream that said we should sail today."

"Why?"

"I do not know. I just know we must sail. That is all. I must go tell Elladan."

He crossed the room and opened the door just as Elladan was about to knock on it.

"We need to leave today!" they said in unison. "Wait, you had the same dream? Let's go."

Rebecca couldn't help but smile at hearing them talk in perfect unison. It almost was like looking in a mirror to watch them talk and then walk away into their room to get ready.

"We must be swift. The sooner we leave, the better," Elrohir said to Rebecca as he began to pack hurridly. "Go tell Glorfindel to be ready to sail by this afternoon."

A strange note of urgency was in his voice, so she asked no questions and simply ran out of the room to tell Glorfindel. She returned from the errand and asked, "What happened in the dream to make you so anxious to leave?"

"I… I don't know. Just, I remember learning once we got there that something bad happened and we barely avoided it."

Wanting to avoid anything bad, Rebecca began to pack quickly. Then she realized she packed up her dress that she was going to wear to Valinor, so she unpacked it, put it on, and packed up her pajamas.

The whole morning was spent with hurried packing, and moving of things onto a grey ship. Cirdan was there to meet him, and said he had had a similar dream while he was catching a short nap until the sun rose. He said that he heard a fierce wind in his though.

Upon hearing that, Elladan got online and started looking at whether maps.

"What are you doing?" Elrohir cried when he saw his brother surfing the internet.

"That comment about wind got me thinking, and my thinking was right! A massive storm system is heading towards us rapidly. The general consensus seems to agree that it will hit sometime this evening. The winds are suppose to be quite strong, and if we get caught in that, we'll be entering Valinor by the Halls of Mandos," Elladan said.

Elladan looked out the window, all was clear, but far, far in the horizon, almost beyond his elven sight, he could see a thick, dark line.

Elladan turned off his laptop and ran out the door with Elrohir to deliver the news. Rebecca and Liz looked at each other, and started rattling off the luggage they really didn't need to bring with them.

By noon the boat was packed, and after a farewell lunch, they boarded the grey ship and sailed off. Elladan scanned the horizon and said, "Well everyone! We shall miss the storm completely! It is still a few hours off, we are on our way, and we shall be in sight of Eressea before the winds even begin to pick up!"

The girls breathed a sigh of relief and hugged their husbands. The last thing they wanted to do was die when they were so close to reaching Valinor.

They all relaxed, and stared out to Sea as the sun began to make her westward journey. The winds of Manwe carried them on swiftly, and the song of the Sea grew louder, stronger, and far more inviting than it had been.

_Almost home, you travelers are_

_Never again shall you wander far._

_In elven-home you'll rest your head_

_And on shining shores you'll tread._

Liz laughed. "I hear the song of the Sea! I hear it Elladan!"

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "We are almost home my love!"

She gave a contented sigh and leaned her head on his shoulder.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Look at this! It says, 'Six lost at sea. Last night a gale struck the coast of Great Britain, damaging or destroying hundreds of homes and businesses. Despite the warnings posted by the coast guard, six people, five American tourists and a former member of the Royal Navy set sail yesterday afternoon. It is assumed they were caught in the storm and killed because wreckage from the former navy-man's grey sailing vessel were found floating just off the coast. No bodies have been found, but the coast guard says there is almost no chance they could have survived in a life raft. They are being presumed dead and their families are coming to claim their possessions.' Isn't that great? We got a whole paragraph on the front page of the London Times!" Liz exclaimed.

"Yeah, that is pretty good," Rebecca replied.

"Hello! Where did this come from?" Elrohir asked, snatching the news paper from Liz's hand.

"It drifted right up to me this morning as I walked along the beach."

Elladan walked over and asked what everyone was looking at.

"Liz found a news paper drifting on the beach," Elrohir said, holding up the soggy evidence. "I'm surprised it isn't in soggy pieces."

"So am I!" Liz said. As she did, the news paper fell into tiny, soggy pieces. Elrohir washed his hands in the Sea water to get the last pieces off, and then dried them off on his robe.

"Well that was interesting!" Rebecca said. They all agreed and walked back towards their houses in Valinor.

_Remember  
I'll never leave you  
If you will only  
Remember me_

_Remember  
I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory_

_Remember  
When your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
I live forever - remember me  
Remember me, remember me_

**THE END!**

_Authors note: And this is why this chapter took such a ridiculously long time! It was the last one, and I couldn't figure out how to end it. I took about three of my ideas and blended them together for it. Well, I'd love to say look out for another fanfic, but… I'm heading off to college in the fall, and I have a TON of stuff to do between now and then, so you might get some shorter ones or one shots, but no long stories for a while. Sorry! I'll put up stuff as often as inspiration and time allows! You all have been marvelously patient and wonderful readers! Thank you VERY much for reading this story! _

_P.S. The song "Remember" is not mine. It's someone else's. Go Josh Groban! _:o)


End file.
